BrInG It!
by KoTaRo-ChAn x3
Summary: AU Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, the 4 Queens of Konoha High since forever. Well, maybe not for long. When 4 new guys enroll for the academy- will they conquer the girls, or will they turn into their mindless fanboys? BrInG iT oN! SxS TxN HxN IxS
1. And the Punishment Is

dIsClAiMeR: I have a confession to make… I don't own Naruto… I know, heartbreaking isn't it…

a/N. If she likes this story and wants to read it, I dedicate this story to Tenshi-Chan008 for approving my idea…and being my first-if she allows me to call her that- friend that I talk to on Fanfic… OHHH and I have another dedication; to CrAzY-sMaRtAsS. Well, I call her Cat. But she probably isn't gonna read this anyways 'cause she's in LOVE with SasuNaru… ANYWAYS…thanks Cat for helping me and for all the support and ideas and editing and all that good stuff. :3

Summary: [AU] Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, the 4 Queens of Konoha High since forever. Well, maybe not for long. When 4 new guys enroll for the academy, will they conquer the girls, or will they turn into their mindless fanboys? BrInG iT oN!!! SakuxSasu, TenxNeji, InoxShika, HinaxNaru

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You guys ready for Hell?" Sakura asked as she stood in front of the prestigious building of Konoha High, with her 3 best friends surrounding her.

"They'll never know what hit them," Tenten shouted eagerly as she formed her hand into a fist and banged it with Sakura's.

"Forehead-girl, when am I ever **not **ready?" Ino retorted, just as excited, as she stopped jumping up and down momentarily and turned her head slowly toward Sakura to answer. Her long blonde hair and luscious body gave her a sexy appearance, causing men to drool all over her.

"Y-Yeah, I gu-gues-guess," Hinata stuttered nervously, poking her fingers together and emitting a shy aura.

'_Hinata, we're going to help you get over your stutter,' _everyone, save for Hinata, thought. '_That's our goal.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

2 years later…

"Can Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Mouri, and Hinata Hyuuga please report to the principal's office immediately?" The loud speakers blasted overhead, loud and clear, echoing down the empty hallways.

The said girls slowly bent down and slung their backpacks over their shoulder, ignoring the lustful stares from the fanboys, as well as the envious glares from girls. Sakura made her way down the hallway, her bubble-gum pink hair gently swishing behind her. Emerald green eyes shone in the dim light of the hallway, giving them a mischievous glint. She had creamy skin, and a smirk plastered on her face. And how could you forget her _killer _body? The perfect hourglass figure, making boys swoon at the sight of her. In other words, she was indescribably gorgeous. All the boys wanted her, and all the girls wanted to _be _her.

Tenten followed closely behind Sakura, her brown hair in its trademark buns. There was absolutely no reason to hide her beautiful hair because it was something that women would _die _for. Luscious and slightly wavy chestnut locks. Her brown eyes were the windows to her soul; they showed that she, along with her friends, were guilty, but not a trace of fear for her punishment could be found.

Ino walked behind Tenten, her hips swaying involuntarily, yet seductively. To say she was pretty was a total understatement because her coke-bottle body was a figure anyone would be envious of. Her cerulean blue eyes, which were hidden underneath a long strand of blonde hair, gave her an innocent angel look and her hair, which was in its usual ponytail, was lustrous and long. A grin was etched on her face as she made her way down the hall.

Hinata, the once shy and stuttering girl had changed into someone completely different. It seemed like the girl's promises to fix Hinata's stutter had came through. She had outgrown her original style; her lovely lavender hair now reached her mid-back, wrapping around her like wings. The Hyuuga's pale lavender eyes often read people like an open books. It was her sixth sense, often saving her and her friends from guys with bad intentions. And like all her friends, her body had filled out perfectly, and she was spunky and outgoing.

As soon as these four girls had stepped into the Konoha High, they were dubbed the "4 Queens". To the students, they were perfect; they had no faults, perfect scores, and perfect athletic ability.

Seeing as it was announced from the speakers in each classroom, everybody heard the principal's message and the guys ignored their teachers' warning. Boys quickly got up out of their seats and shoved their way to the doors to try and catch at least a glimpse of one of the queens. After ogling them with hearts in their eyes, the fanboys sat down one by one, satisfied for the moment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The group made their way to the principal's office, their shoes squeaking in the hallways.

"Oh joy; I wonder what we did _this _time?" Hinata muttered sarcastically, although she and the rest of the girls fully knew what they had done and were inwardly laughing at the memory.

"Hnn," Sakura replied distractedly, searching in her backpack for her biology homework that was due next period, and making sure she had not forget to do it. Ino and Tenten were chatting animatedly about… how perverted their teachers were….using wild hand motions and talking in loud voices.

In no time, they arrived to Tsunade's office, where Tenten turned the doorknob and carelessly shoved the door open. The sight that greeted them was no surprise. Books were thrown to the floor, papers were strewn everywhere, chairs were overturned, the normal stuff they usually saw when they visited the principal's office.

When Tsunade finally noticed the four girls, she coughed and cleared her throat a couple of times. "Take a seat," she said in an unnecessarily loud voice. The girls sweat dropped at the comment; there weren't any chairs that were actually _properly_ turned up, but nevertheless, they returned chairs to their normal position and casually sat down.

"I hope you all know what you have done," Tsunade waited, waiting for someone to speak.

"Actually, no. Care to enlighten us?" Ino asked, twirling a blonde lock of hair with her finger. They were putting on an act, not wanting to confess right away, not that they were actually _going _to confess. They were going to act innocent, until Principal Tsunade had actual evidence about the pranksters. Meanwhile, Ino had her best innocent face on, and was it convincing. If Sakura and the girls didn't know any better, they would have undoubtedly fallen for her facade.

Tsunade, though, was not fazed in the least. "Well, if you don't recall, weren't you the ones that super-glued Orochimaru-sensei's –cough cough- ass to his seat?"

"That perverted teacher? That disgusting child molester who makes comments about our 'perfect' bodies?" Hinata listed off, and the girls inwardly cringed. Orochimaru was NOT a good teacher. Some had even wondered if he was a teacher at all. But noticing the warning look on Tsunade's face, they immediately shut up, and Sakura took the stage.

"How do you even know it was _us_?" she looked at Tsunade confidently, determination reflecting in her eyes. Tsunade sighed; Sakura has always been the hardest to crack. 'Such a determined girl,' the principal thought, 'but I have a witness this time' and smirked proudly, like she had just won this fight. 'That smirk, she knows something I don't,' the girls thought to themselves 'well bring it on.'

"Actually, I have evidence; a witness, more like it." Tsunade looked at them boldly, daring them to ask who it was. But the girls stayed silent, so Tsunade plowed on. "Ami Yumiko," and watched in utter fascination as the girls noticeably winced at the mention of the witness's name. Ami was the only girl that didn't like the girls, for reasons they didn't know. In truth, Ami was jealous of them, and did anything in her power to get them in trouble, even lie to the principal. She was a slut, whore, bitch, slut, liar, slut, skank… and did I mention she was a slut? Only she would rat them out to the teachers, and the teachers would actually believe _her_, just because she was a total suck up to them.

'Might as well give up now because nobody would believe us if Ami was concerned' the girls thought disgustingly. "So the great Tsunade-sama, what's our punishment for our little 'crime'?" Tenten inquired politely enough. She made sure to lace the word 'crime' with sarcasm, and used air quotes.

"Well, actually…" Tsunade started,

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**a/N SoOoOoOoOoO...how was it? cause if it's not that good, I'm not sure if I'll wanna continue it...**

**Sorry for it being soooooo...confuzzling :3**

**cLiCk ThE BuTtOn DoWn ThErE...DoOoO ItTtT...I'll review faster...I hope...**


	2. Unexpected, but not Unpleasant

dIsClAiMeR: I have a confession to make… I don't own Naruto… I know, heartbreaking isn't it…

a/N. If she likes this story and wants to read it, I dedicate this story to Tenshi-Chan008 for approving my idea…and being my first-if she allows me to call her that- friend that I talk to on Fanfic… OHHH and I have another dedication; to CrAzY-sMaRtAsS. Well, I call her Cat. But she probably isn't gonna read this anyways 'cause she's in LOVE with SasuNaru… ANYWAYS…thanks Cat for helping me and for all the support and ideas and editing and all that good stuff. :3

Summary: [AU] Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, the 4 Queens of Konoha High since forever. Well, maybe not for long. When 4 new guys enroll for the academy, will they conquer the girls, or will they turn into their mindless fanboys? BrInG iT oN!!! SakuxSasu, TenxNeji, InoxShika, HinaxNaru

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ReCaP:

"So Tsunade-sama, what's our punishment for our little 'crime'?" Tenten inquired politely enough. She made sure to lace the word 'crime' with sarcasm, and used air quotes.

"Well, actually…" Tsunade started…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This might sound a little…well, difficult, but I accept you all to face this…challenge with your full potential, and face it bravely. I know that if you put your mind to it, you'll overcome the obstacles and…" Tsunade droned on, as the girls tuned her voice out of their minds, something they learned to do since they were young, when they had to face all the rumors and whispering behind their backs.

Not able to tolerate waiting any longer, Ino none-too-nicely interrupted Tsunade from her speech. "Well Tsunade-sama…I don't have all day, and I wanna live the rest of my _exciting _life," she began disdainfully, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "so could you oh-so-kindly skip to the part where you just tell us our punishment?

Ignoring the lack of respect she received, seeing it was pointless to argue about the lack of respect she received, Tsunade answered her inquiry. "Very well, but if you _must _know," she paused a bit, attempting to build up the suspense while the girls just sweatdropped, "I just warn you…this news might blow you off your feet."

"Mhmmm, and…?" Hinata squirmed impatiently, her hand motioning for Tsunade to continue.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Tsunade advised but continued nonetheless. "Your punishment is to escort 4 boys around the campus, like being their tour guides. You will show them where everything is, where to meet, all that good stuff." Tsunade announced, but no one falling out of their chairs.

"Yeah I got it, is that all?" Tenten asked, bored out of her mind.

"If you would be kind enough to let me finish," Tsunade spoke, glaring at Tenten, "then you would know that that's not all. Actually, they're going to live with you too."

Now, Tsunade had the pleasure to watch the girls tense with shock and slide out of their seats.

"WHAT? WHY? NOOOOO!!!!" The girls cried dramatically, all the while getting up off the floor, and kicking their chairs back. They marched up to Tsunade's desk and slammed their hands down on it.

Tsunade took all of this in calmly, because half of her was expecting them to do just that, while the other half hoped they wouldn't. She cleared her throat once again and began the start of a story. "Well you see, their parents," the girls cringed at this, "are out on a business trip, and don't know how long they'll be gone for. So like the normal parents," another cringe, "they are; they worry about their kid's well-being." Tsunade stopped for a moment to glance around at each girl. By this time, the girls were back to their old selves and were listening attentively to her, so Tsunade took it as a sign to continue. "And as they were discussing this, I just so happen to pass by and overhear their conversation, Of course, being the great person that I am," the girls sweat dropped at the comment, "I offered the boys a place to stay."

Quickly catching on, Sakura took over and continued the story "So you saw us as likely candidates, seeing as this could be used as a form of punishment, and also the fact that we, as in the girls and I, live together in one big apartment with no supervision. Am I correct, Tsunade-sama?"

"Exactly, and if you say no to this proposition, then I will personally make your life a living hell." Tsunade threatened with a particularly evil glint in her eye, but then smiled in relief as the girls sighed, defeat practically written on their faces. "Now I assume you want to meet your new housemates, am I right?" The girls reluctantly nodded. Tsunade made a face and shouted in a commanding voice, "Boys, you can come in now."

The girls turned around slowly and were met by **the **most amazing pairs of eyes. The next thing that happened blew Sakura's breath away though. Emerald clashed with onyx, as Sakura desperately tried to fight off the heat that was rising to her face, and which luckily she did. 'He is one hunk of a man. Isn't it illegal to be that hot?' Inner Sakura thought, thinking perverted thoughts. Outer Sakura scolded herself, unwillingly tore her eyes off the handsome stranger, and tried to catch her breath. 'He took my breath away; no guy has ever done that before.'

Tenten reacted in a similar manner as her hazel eyes locked with white eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat, and her knees buckle. 'Such pretty eyes, just like Hinata's' Tenten thought dreamily, but took her eyes off of the mysterious man before she could lose total control of herself. Regaining control of her heart and legs, Tenten felt her senses return to normal. But she totally missed what the girl beside her, Hinata muttered.

"Neji-nii-san," Hinata whispered weakly, and was about to call her cousin's name louder, but something caught her eye. Like a cheetah, she swiftly turned around, almost getting whiplash. Then, her eyes got lost in the endless cobalt eyes, so similar to Ino's, but not. Hinata felt faint, and all from the stare of one man. Hurriedly, she turned back the other way, so that the man was facing her back, and tried to make the dizziness in her head go away.

Ino, always the confident one, started to make remarks about Sakura's face. "Haha, forehead-girl, you look like…" but trailed off as the words died in her throat. She had looked up and gotten captured into a pair of coffee-colored eyes, laziness hidden inside them. Peering into them, she felt her heartbeat quicken and bang ferociously against her ribcage. Ino promptly turned around, breaking the contact between their eyes, and struggled to make her heart beat regularly. 'Wow. I wouldn't be surprised if that guy in front of me heard my heart pound. It's nearly impossible to miss! What exactly _is _he doing to me?' she questioned herself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A week ago…

**Boy's P.O.V**

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in disbelief, the only sign of surprise coming from him, but then narrowed dangerously. Who were his glares directed at? Well, at none other than his parents.

"No," he stated simply, disdain plainly heard in his voice. Sasuke then shoved his hands in his pockets and leisurely made his way up the stairs, and toward his room.

But Fugaku Uchiha, his oh-so-lovely father wouldn't allow it, and what he said next made Sasuke stop dead in his tracks, his bedroom a couple feet away. "You **will **stay with whoever Tsunade-san assigns you to," Fugaku commanded harshly, "or I will call all your fangirls and give them your cell phone number; and wipe that smirk off your face, because I'll also _personally _call all the phone companies and make sure that you cannot change your number." He ended threateningly.

Sasuke immediately replaced that smirk with an indifferent face and walked on though inwardly, he was groaning and cursing his dad for making him stay at a stranger's home.

"Hn" Sasuke muttered and then headed up the stairs in defeat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WHATTTT?!?!?!" Naruto screamed, his voice echoing through the room. He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly and pouted.

"Please, Naruto," Iruka pleaded, his voice tired and worn from trying to persuade Naruto for hours and hours; and ending up with the same results: unsuccessful.

"Give me one reason I should live with… strangers." Naruto declared, his index finger impatiently tapping on his arm.

Iruka thought hard, 'A reason why Naruto should live with strangers.' He knew that this answer was crucial, so he took his time. Then, it hit him like a bullet. 'Why didn't I think of this earlier?' He took a deep breath and prepared to answer. "If you agree, I'll make sure your host gives you an unlimited amount of ramen." Iruka answered, knowing fully well that he couldn't refuse.

"RAMEN! Dattebayo! Yea I'll go; whatever you want. As long as I get my ramen" Naruto yelled eagerly, sprinting across the hallway to his room, only to trip on the rug and fall flat on his face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh Shikamaru honey! Can you stay at some stranger's house while we're on vacation?" Mrs. Nara asked her son pleasantly, already packing up for her business trip.

"It's too troublesome to argue. What a drag. Whatever." The lazy Nara genius mumbled almost imperceptibly. Then, he promptly fell asleep, his own drool once again staining the couch.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Neji, you must stay at the house that Tsunade-san assigns you while I am gone for a business trip. I don't know when I'll be back, so behave. Understood?" Hiashi asked his nephew strictly.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama" Neji replied back stoically, his face set in a mask, showing no emotions to the head of the clan.

"Very well. You are dismissed."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In front of the school…

"Hey Shika, Neji…TEME!!!" Naruto yelled accusingly, pointing a finger at Sasuke, and then he asked, "What're you guys doing here?"

The 4 guys were best friends, although they never acted like it. They were like the girls, going to schools, and getting dubbed as the 4 famous ones, kings, you know all those fancy names.

Sasuke ran a hand through his raven spikes and sighed. "Shut up dobe. They're people in class right now." And then he nodded in greeting to his friends. Neji just nodded back and Shikamaru waved lazily.

"Don't call me a dobe, teme," Naruto said as he pouted like a kid, and surprisingly, saying the comment softly.

"Dobe" Sasuke replied, thanking God that Naruto said something in a normal voice for once in his lifetime.

"TEME!" Oh no, Naruto was getting riled up again.

"Baka"

"CHICKEN HAIR!!!" Naruto started yelling again

"Dead-last"

Not wanting to let this argument go too far, Shikamaru's voice cut through the air. "We better get going or we're gonna be late to Tsunade-sama's office."

So the guys listened and made their way down the hallway, Naruto constantly shouting something about ramen.

**DIINNNGGGGG!!!**

"That was the bell wasn't it" Neji stated rather than asked; his suspicions were confirmed when the doors of each of the classroom started opening, and girls were seen chatting amicably to their friends, guys were punching each other in the shoulder, teachers were moaning about behavior of the kids and needing aspirins. Then, the girls [and surprisingly some guys] stopped doing whatever they were doing, and just stared. They stared at the boys, like dogs staring at a piece of meat.

"Uhh guys… I don't really know about you, but I think we need to get out of their sight before they start to try to cling to us… or do something worse" Naruto commented unsurely, not really knowing _what _to do, but knowing he needed to do something… and soon.

Luckily for them, Tsunade called them in at that time. "Boys, you can come in now." And the boys wasted no time in following that order. They had some trouble on the way to the door, but eventually Sasuke grabbed the handle and 'carefully' flung the door open. The sight that greeted them would be engraved in their minds forever.

A head of bubblegum-colored hair spun around and a pair of the most enchanting jade eyes was seen. As soon as it caught Sasuke's own mysterious onyx orbs, it seemed as if time froze. Sasuke could feel himself slowly loosing himself, no matter how hard he fought it. 'She makes me just want to lose control and kiss her senseless… Just who exactly is she?' his inner self asked, also captivated by the girl in front of him. Fortunately for him, the girl broke contact, and time unfroze. 'Oh wow. This is gonna be a fun year.' Inner Sasuke concluded.

Neji wondered what was wrong with Sasuke, because his palms were sweaty, and his forehead was damp with perspiration. Well, soon he himself found out, when he turned around to face Tsunade….well, what was suppose to be Tsunade. But instead of glancing at Tsunade, he found himself gazing deeply into a pair of mahogany eyes, and started having the same symptoms as Sasuke. Sweaty palms. Check. Damp forehead. Check. Loss of speech. Check. An odd attraction toward the girl in front of you. Check. But before he could snap out of his sudden trance and redeem his pride, the mysterious beauty already turned her head around and faced Tsunade.

Naruto faintly heard someone murmur Neji's name quietly, and swiveled his head in the direction of the voice, only to be met by lavender, yet at the same time translucent, eyes. Surprisingly, they were quite similar to Neji's, so Naurto decided that this girl was the one that called out Neji's name. But right now, he was intensely focused on the host of these lavender-transparent eyes. He was greatly intrigued by the pale eyes; his pulse quickened at the sight of her, and when the eye's-like-Neji's-girl twisted her head back to face Tsunade, Naruto found himself strangely missing her gaze.

Shikamaru heard Ino's half-complete biting remark, and unlike his usual demeanor, the lazy laid-back guy, Ino sparked an unusual interest for Shikamaru. So, being the naturally curiously, lazy boy he is, Shikamaru watched the attractive blonde girl spit out her remark, only to stop in the middle of it. Wondering why she stopped, Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak, or at least help the girl out with the sentence, only to find out that his mind was all jumbled up, and his brain functioning incorrectly. He found out his lack of speech was caused by his heart leaping up into his throat at the sight before him. Almond shaped sapphire eyes followed his every move, as Shikamaru's gaze traveled up from her face down to the girl's body. 'Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?' he asked himself, tugging at his collar. But as quick as it happened, the young teen turned back, and Shikamaru found that the temperature had returned to normal.

"What the hell happened here?" Tsunade barked questioningly, turning her gaze on the boys and pointing behind them.

Shaken from their stupor, the teens cautiously turned around, and stared at the mess before them.

"Why are our…fanboys," Sakura shuddered in disgust, "passed out on the floor?" She warily approached one of them and kicked him in the arm…hard… "Yup. Definitely unconscious" She confirmed.

"Yes boys. Why?" Tsunade inquired, a hint of malice detected in her voice. If looks could kill, the guys would be sliced into a million pieces, and then fed to dogs. Hungry dogs.

"Hehe. Funny story there" Naruto responded scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Flashback…

"That was the bell wasn't it" Neji stated rather than asked, but then his suspicions were confirmed when the doors of the classroom started opening, and girls were seen chatting to their friends, guys were punching each other in the shoulder, teachers were moaning about kids and needing aspirins. Then, the girls [and apparently some gay guys] stopped doing whatever they were doing, and stared. They just stared at the boys, like a bear who hasn't eaten in days.

"Uhh guys… I don't really know about you, but I think we need to get out of their sight before they cling to us… or something worse" Naruto commented unsurely, not really knowing _what _to do, but knowing he needed to do something… and soon.

"Boys you can come in now" Tsunade's voice rang clearly throughout the hall, attracting attention to the 4 males…unwanted attention. Girls dropped their books, stopped their conversation, and crowded around the 4 luscious looking teens: clinging onto their arms, giving [a/N yuckkk] "flirty" smiles, seductive glances. Nevertheless, the guys just shoved them off, which was rather hard, and made their way to Tsunade's room.

The room, their sanctuary; only a few feet away. Mentally sighing in relief, the guys pushed their way toward their haven, ignoring all the screeching high pitched voices of the desperate girls. 2 feet away from their refuge. 1 foot. 8 inches. 2 inches. 'One more step and I'll be safe' Sasuke thought, frantically trying to grab the doorknob. But as soon as they saw the door, it was blocked from their view, and next all they saw was the ceiling.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled hotly, glaring at the guy who rudely shoved them to the floor. He had his arms crossed, and a disgusted look crossed his face while looking down on Naruto.

"_These _are the guys that Sakura-chan and the others are living with?" he spit out repulsively, directing his question to the pack of guys behind him, all having similar expressions painted on their faces. "Pathetic" the leader of the gang muttered, earning himself a swift punch to the gut, courtesy of Sasuke. The punch sent the man flying into the wall, and creating a big dent. Not fazed by this at all, Shikamaru landed a clean upper-cut to the dazed guy. Blood was dribbling down the male's mouth, but that didn't affect Neji at all, as he made precise movements in certain places on the guy's body, effectively shutting down all his nerves and muscles. Now that the man was rendered useless, he couldn't do a thing as Naruto cockily stood in front of him, and kicked him where the sun don't shine. Every other male in the room winced on contact and instantly pitied him. 'Oh, that has _got _to hurt' they thought sympathetically.

"So, who's next?" Naruto asked devilishly, a wry grin making its way up onto his face.

"Our leader is down! We must fight for him," a loyal follower spoke up dutifully. However, this statement didn't encourage the fanboys. Not. At. All. If anything, it made them back away slightly in horror. Realizing his declaration didn't help at all, the devotee spoke up once again. And the next words that were out of his mouth finally triggered a reaction out of the fanboys…a violent reaction….directed toward the 4 dazzling males prepared for battle.

"Whoever beats them, wins the Queen's hearts, and gets to live with them" he stated confidently, waiting for the action to happen. And he didn't wait long, not long at all.

Fists started flying out of nowhere, landing on allies and enemies alike. After getting over their initial shock, the four boys got into attacking positions and punched with strange precision, landing on only the fanboys and never their friends. Fortunately for the four visitors, their enemy's numbers were dwindling until there were only one left, the one who had made the declaration in the first place. The follower only looked at the four boys in fear, silently begging for mercy with his eyes. Sasuke took no notice of the silent request and then took the pleasure of landing a punch to the face of the follower, breaking the follower's nose, as well as knocking him unconscious.

End Flashback…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"…and yea, that's pretty much what happened" Naruto finished lamely.

"Now that you mentioned it, what you did to the poor guy was kinda harsh, if I do say so myself. I guess you could have given him at least a _little _mercy for being loyal" Neji added, directing his advice to Sasuke.

But Sasuke just smirked and waved it away. "If I don't recall, wasn't the oh-so-loyal guy the one that started the fight anyways?" He paused, as if waiting for an answer, but Sasuke's only answer was silence. Sweet, blissful silence. With the conversation ended, the boys turned toward Tsunade and waited patiently for their punishment.

Judging by the pure shock on Tsunade's face, she clearly didn't expect this. I mean, who would? They came from a respectable and honorable family, and just wiped out the entire male population in the school. On the first day, no less. Tsunade, finally over her initial shock, opened her mouth to speak. But before she could utter a world, she was cut off.

"You guys did this? Sweet! Maybe we can spar someday" Tenten challenged, clearly excited about facing these boys. Boys that took out more than 75 boys in less than 10 minutes.

"That's too dangerous; we don't want to hurt you. And besides, we'd probably kick your asses anyways." Sasuke smirked, but it quickly disappeared as soon as Sakura spoke the next words.

"Are you calling us weak?! Well, just get ready to run home with your tail between your legs when _we _kick _your _asses you chicken-hair bastard. Remember that." Sakura grinned devilishly, satisfied by her comeback. Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but like Tsunade, was cut off.

"Hinata?" Neji whispered. The room had gone completely silent. Neji was staring straight at his cousin, blocking out the rest of the world.

"Neji-nii-san" Hinata replied, equally as quiet.

"I-I thought I would never see you again" Neji said, drawing closer to Hinata with every word. Once arms distance away, he swept her up in his arms and hugged her gently. She in return wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his shoulder. "You don't know how long I've waited for this day. I missed you so much." Neji murmured. Tears sprang up in Hinata's eyes as she cried for the first time in years.

After this heart-warming reunion, Tsunade cleared her throat and spoke. "I've thought about it and boys, you will not be punished because you acted purely defensive and Ryo Hamazaki, the one that pushed you down, started the fight first. But if it does happen again, you _will _be punished dearly. Are we clear?"

"Crystal" the boys replied in unison. Relief was found on their faces.

"Anyways, time for introductions, ne?" Tsunade continued, and was answered with nods and a chorus of 'finally's.

"Uchiha Sasuke, son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto who are owners of the Uchiha Corp." Tsunade introduced, nodding toward Sasuke's direction. He, however, just smirked and leaned against the wall, hands stuffed in his pocket. His onyx eyes traveled to Sakura's face, and his smirk widened considerably when she childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

Tsunade moved on. "Neji Hyuuga, branch member of the Hyuuga clan. Cousin of Hyuuga Hinata-san, as well as a well-known genius." Neji nodded after the introduction was finished. He glanced at Hinata, and you could see the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. Hinata in return smiled back wistfully.

After this exchange was made, Tsunade patiently continued. "Shikamaru Nara. Has an IQ of over 200 but is known to be lazy and falls asleep easily." Shikamaru grinned when he heard his intro. He automatically turned towards Ino and saw her blush prettily. This action triggered his own face to betray his nonchalance and Shikamaru felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

"And finally, Naruto Uzamaki. A determined, cheerful orphan. His guardian is Iruka-san." Tsunade concluded.

"And not to mention, the number one knucklehead, loudmouthed dobe, and forever hyper kid" Shikamaru added bluntly, ignoring Naruto's protest.

Introductions were announced, and in return for their cooperation, Tsunade let the girls skip the whole entire day of school.

"Sweet" they chorused together, high fiving each other.

"But" Tsunade interrupted, "Don't forget to help Uchiha-san, Nara-san, Uzamaki-san, and Hyuuga-san with their new house." The girls grumbled but nevertheless obeyed her command.

"Dismissed" Tsunade dismissed them, and they exited the room.

Wow. How could someone's life change that fast?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**a/N how was it?...if you review...I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!!!**

**And I'll let you borrow Sasuke...if I ever decide to let go of him...**


	3. A Little Too Close

dIsClAiMeR: I have a confession to make… I don't own Naruto… I know, heartbreaking isn't it…

a/N. If she likes this story and wants to read it, I dedicate this story to Tenshi-Chan008 for approving my idea…and being my first-if she allows me to call her that- friend that I talk to on Fanfic… OHHH and I have another dedication; to CrAzY-sMaRtAsS. Well, I call her Cat. But she probably isn't gonna read this anyways 'cause she's in LOVE with SasuNaru… ANYWAYS…thanks Cat for helping me and for all the support and ideas and editing and all that good stuff. :3

Summary: [AU] Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, the 4 Queens of Konoha High since forever. Well, maybe not for long. When 4 new guys enroll for the academy, will they conquer the girls, or will they turn into their mindless fanboys? BrInG iT oN!!! SakuxSasu, TenxNeji, InoxShika, HinaxNaru

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ReCaP:

Introductions were announced, and in return for their cooperation, Tsunade let the girls skip the whole entire day of school.

"Sweet" they chorused together, high fiving each other.

"But" Tsunade interrupted, "Don't forget to help Uchiha-san, Nara-san, Uzamaki-san, and Hyuuga-san with their new house." The girls grumbled but nevertheless obeyed her command.

"Dismissed" Tsunade dismissed them, and they exited the room.

Wow. How could someone's life change that fast?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I say we go shopping" Ino declared as soon as she stepped out of the office.

"Ino" Tenten sighed, "you _do _know that we have to help them" she pointed to the guys, "do all that crappy unloading stuff and whatnot." She threw a sheepish glance toward the men that said something along the lines of 'just ignore her; she hasn't taken her medication yet.' The guys nodded in understanding.

Ino pouted, but headed towards the car, carrying some of the guy's luggage. The group did the same, and tossed the luggage into the back of the car. Which was an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, mind you. [a/N that's the smexy Edward Cullen's car that he uses to take Bella to the prom. HAHA I lurve that car :3 it's TiGhT]

Hinata laughed softly. "I pretty sure this car can't take all of us so… We'll meet you at the house? [a/N all the guys drove in their OWN cars here…yeah…okay on with the story] Sasuke and Neji hned, Shikamaru just shrugged lazily, and Naruto called out "Okay! Bye Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino-pig!!!" The girls laughed and turned to get into their (HAWT) car.

5 minutes later, they were singing out their hearts along with the radio, and dancing wildly. Cruising down the street, it was a total Kodak moment-wind blowing in their hair, sweet, heart-warming smiles- that made heads turn. When the apartment came into view, Ino slowed down, and was surprised to see that the guys were already there, leaning on their cars and waiting for them.

"Wow" Tenten commented, "They got here faster than us, and didn't even know the way. Haha, how embarrassing."

The car was parked, and the girls climbed out, lugging baggage and suitcases, whatever they could get their hands on. The guys followed and grabbed their stuff, hauling it into the house. After 15 minutes of huffing, puffing, and a lot of lugging, the group was out of breath, lying on the couch.

"Finally" Hinata breathed. "What did you guys pack in there, your house?"

"Nope" Naruto replied, "Everything but our house" and sniggered. The girls grumbled inaudibly, mumbling about boys and their intense need to bring stuff everywhere they go. Sakura mysteriously disappeared into the kitchen, and everyone curiously watched her go, complete silence echoing in the room. She came back minutes later with ice cold lemonades in her hand. She set them down on the table and were flocked with "arigato-gozaimasu"s. Quietly sipping her lemonade, she broke the silence.

"I just want to get the formalities out of the way. Call me Sakura or Sakura-chan, whatever you want, just not Haruno-san and all that shit." Her speech was short, sweet, and to the point. The boys simply nodded, and Ino added "Same here. Ino-chan, Ino, yea yea yea. JUST DON'T CALL ME INO-PIG." Again the boys nodded, except for Naruto, who tried to muffle his obvious laughter by coughing.

"Hi! It's Tenten only. That's all." Tenten chirped. Cue nodding. Everyone looked at Hinata expectantly, waiting for her to introduce herself. "Like Sakura said, it's Hinata or Hinata-chan." Hinata mumbled, her voice slightly muffled as she took a gulp of her drink.

"Anything except Uchiha-san." Sasuke stated, and this time, all the girls nodded. "What Teme over there said, just replace the Uchiha with a Hyuuga" Neji repeated.

"NARUTO! BELIEVE IT" Naruto shouted, temporarily disabling the group's hearing. This time, Ino was the one who sniggered aloud when Naruto blushed red as he saw the core 8 plugging their ears. "Troublesome. Ditto to what Neji said." Shikamaru announced after he regained his hearing.

"Now that that's all settled, let us show you your guys' rooms." Sakura clapped her hands together and stood up, motioning for the boys to follow. They walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the first door to the left. "Shika-kun, this is your room right here" Ino cheerfully grabbed Shikamaru's hand as he blushed to his ears at the nickname. Following her, Shika went into his room and stared at it. It was a pale light brown color, with a window in the far right corner. On his left he saw a wooden desk with a lamp and some books on top, and in the middle of the room was a king sized bed, with brown sheets. To the left of his bed was a drawer, where Shikamaru supposed was for clothes and such.

"Well, how do you like it?" Ino asked excitedly, glancing around the room even though she herself has seen it a million of times before.

"Troublesome but I'll manage" Shikamaru replied, still gaping. But before he could touch anything, he was pulled out of his room and back with the group.

"It's time for the next room" Hinata explained when she saw Shika's questioning look. "Naruto-kun" she called out as she stood in front of the door next to Shikamaru's room. Naruto was too dense to blush when he realized she added the suffix –kun but felt something pull at his heart. "This is your room" was all that was said before the door was opened and Naruto rushed inside.

"SWEET!" he yelled to Hinata as she glanced around and took in his surroundings. The walls were painted a mellowed out orange that didn't hurt your eyes when you took a look. It was a soft color, but you could still recognize the color easily, and Naruto loved it. In the far back of the room, there was a fairly large sized window carved out, overlooking the city. Naruto's king sized bed was located in the far left of the room, and it too took on the color orange. A white drawer was in the far right of the room, and a white beanbag lay in the center of the room, untouched.

Naruto itched to pounce on the beanbag, but before he could fulfill his request, he was pulled on the ear by Ino, who grinned maniacally.

"Your friend Neji, his room is next."

"Okay Neji-kun, are you ready to be blown away?" Tenten dramatically made a sweep of her hand, gesturing to the doorknob. Neji, always in control of his emotions, did not allow the blush to appear on his face at the added suffix, but inside, he was blushing head to toe. Outwardly, he maintained a calm façade and turned the brass doorknob revealing a beige colored room. 2 neatly cut square windows were in the back on the room, and like Naruto's, it was overlooking the city. But Unlike Naruto's and Shikamaru's, light brown curtains accompanied the windows. Edging closer and closer inside, Neji's careful eyes spotted a beige colored bed to the left of the door, and a coffee colored drawer next to it. A nice-soft plush chair was seen in the corner of the room. After getting his eyeful, Neji backed out and closed the door.

There was only 1 more room left to visit, and it was to the left of Neji's.

"It's finally your turn Sasuke-kun. Look more excited." Sakura tugged on the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt as amusement lit up in his eyes. With the –kun added, Sasuke outwardly showed no emotion, but he was feeling all giddy on the inside. Pushing that feeling out of his head, Sasuke walked to the door and cautiously pushed it open. Dark blue was the first thing he saw. His walls were painted a midnight blue color, and in the far left corner was a large window. Next to the window was a little incredibly soft-looking sofa, and next to the sofa was a black drawer. To Sasuke's right was a king sized bed, with blue bedspreads. The bed and sofa were facing each other. Sasuke's lips tilted up into a smirk as he gave the room a once-over, and stepped out after seeing enough.

"Well, now that everyone's done looking at they're room," Sakura said with a smile, "it's time to unpack your houses, I mean luggage. But before you guys get to that," she continued, grinning when the girls giggled at her blunder, "Let me tell you where Hina-chan's, Ten-chan's, Ino-pig's, and my room are. Shikamaru, Ino-pig's room is across yours, and-"

"Naruto, Hina-chan's room is right across from yours" Ino interrupted.

"And Neji-nii-san, your room is right across from Ten-chan's" Hinata added, flashing a quick smile to Neji.

"And Sasuke, Saku-chan's room is right across from yours." Tenten finished. [a/N haha. It's totally a CoInCeDeNcE that their rooms are arranged like that lol and it's a total CoInCeDeNcE that they have 4 extra rooms xD]

"Any questions?" Sakura asked, but when it was quiet, she continued. "Well, me and the girls would love to help you unpack" she started sarcastically, "but we need to watch the Spongebob Squarepants movie that's going to start in like, 5 minutes. So yell if you need us. We'll be in the living room." And with that, the girls rushed off to watch their beloved Spongebob save the world from the evil Plankton, leaving dust in their tracks, while the guys' just sweatdropped.

'Wow, they're a whole bunch of help" Neji commented idly, but started his way through the hallway and nearer and nearer to the luggage.

An hour passed, and the guys finally finished unpacking their clothes and stuff. Currently, they were watching the end of the SpongeBob movie with the girls.

"…And that, my friends, was the Spongebob Squarepants movie…" the TV announced as the credits started rolling. The group got up from the couch and started stretching, but not before blushing heavily at their positions.

Ino's head was resting on Shikamaru's shoulder, while his arm was lazily draped over her waist. To their right lay Naruto and Hinata. She was sitting on her knees, while Naruto's head was in her lap, and the heiress occasionally patted his head. Leaning against the couch, the stoic Neji had arms around Tenten's waist, while she sat on his lap. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, and the Hyuuga prodigy was inhaling her sweet scent that had a strong fragrance of coconut. And then there was Sakura and Sasuke. Like the pigs that they are, [a/N haha jaykay jaykay] they hogged up the entire couch. Their bodies lay parallel to each other; Sasuke's back was up against the couch, while Sakura's back was propped up against Sasuke. [a/N haha sorrryyy…I don't think I explained it that well…teehee…:P] To put it bluntly, they were cuddling.

Awkward…

And seriously, wouldn't you think it was awkward as well? I mean…

'**Wow, I've only met her/him for a couple of hours, and already look what's happening to me. I'm turning into a pile of mush** ' they all thought.

Coughing uncomfortably, Hinata pointed to their rooms.

"Ano…um…err…eh-"

"Since the… err…movie is done…I guess it's time to go to sleep… So, I guess I'll see you guys in the morning" Tenten stuttered, and zoomed out of the room faster than you can say "Wow, that was unexpected."

"Same here" the other girls mumbled a quick excuse, and followed Tenten toward their rooms. But before they retired for the day, they all turned toward the guys, gave a sweet smile, and yelled "Oyasuminasai."

"AW MAN! I DIDN'T GET TO GO SHOPPING TODAY!!!" Ino's whine was heard throughout the house before she closed the door to her room.

The guys just stared, until finally they heard the last door click shut. Then they smirked widely, save for Naruto, who just plain-out smiled, and Sasuke commented.

"Wow, that was…interesting" Everyone just shook their heads and agreed.

And there, they retired for the day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**a/N I repeat...how was it? I'm not sure if I did a very good job on this chapter**

**I'm trying to get things to move quicker**

**Cause this was basically just a filler**

**ANYWAYS...review :3**


	4. EHHH Sasuke you MEANIE

dIsClAiMeR: I have a confession to make… I don't own Naruto… I know, heartbreaking isn't it…

a/N. If she likes this story and wants to read it, I dedicate this story to Tenshi-Chan008 for approving my idea…and being my first-if she allows me to call her that- friend that I talk to on Fanfic… OHHH and I have another dedication; to CrAzY-sMaRtAsS. Well, I call her Cat. But she probably isn't gonna read this anyways 'cause she's in LOVE with SasuNaru… ANYWAYS…thanks Cat for helping me and for all the support and ideas and editing and all that good stuff. :3

Summary: [AU] Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, the 4 Queens of Konoha High since forever. Well, maybe not for long. When 4 new guys enroll for the academy, will they conquer the girls, or will they turn into their mindless fanboys? BrInG iT oN!!! SakuxSasu, TenxNeji, InoxShika, HinaxNaru

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :3 SOOOO HAPPY TEEHEE**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO BlackRain105 for review ALL my chaptys...oooo and also to BellPerea, XxmotojixX, lil miss punk, and x0x0x0Raina-himex0x0x0x**

**haha THANKS YOU :P**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ReCaP:

"Same here" the other girls mumbled a quick excuse, and followed Tenten toward their rooms. But before they retired for the day, all 4 turned toward the guys and yelled "Oyasuminasai."

"AW MAN! I DIDN'T GET TO GO SHOPPING TODAY!!!" Ino's whine was heard throughout the house before she closed the door to her room.

The guys just stared, until finally they heard the last door click shut. Then they smirked widely, save for Naruto, who just plain-out smiled, and Sasuke commented.

"Wow, that was…interesting" Everyone just shook their heads and agreed.

And there, they retired for the day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**BAMMMMMM!!!**_

"WHAT THE HELL IN THE NAME OF RAMEN?" Naruto yelled, jolting awake from his _wonderful _dream about Hinata and him…errr…"making ramen"…ANYWAYS, he stomped to his door, fuzzy slippers and all, and basically ripped the door off its hinges. Actually, stepping outside, he saw Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru do similar things, except theirs actually came off. Aww, poor doors.

"Don't think you guys are gunna get away with ripping the door off" Ino warned, as the girls, except for Sakura, emerged out of their dorms. And they looked perfectly calm; as if the noise didn't really happen and just was a figure of their imagination. The guys just ignored her and interrogated them about that noise.

"Oh" Tenten replied offhandedly, "That's just Sakura. Sasuke, why don't you go check it out while me and the girls make breakfast?"

"Why me?" he asked childishly, crossing his arms stubbornly that was wayyy un-Sasuke-ish. But they completely ignored him and headed down towards the living room.

Groaning, Sasuke marched in front of Sakura's room, and carefully inched it open, as if it would explode any second now. Seeing as it _looked _safe enough, Sasuke slowly sauntered toward Sakura's bed.

Taking a peek, he glanced at Sakura, and was instantly mesmerized by her natural beauty. Her petal hair was sprawled around her, and onto the pillow, and her face was lit up by a faint smile.

'Heavenly' Sasuke thought, but quickly shook off that warm feeling bubbling up in his chest.

'**You know, you're just denying the truth' **Inner Sasuke replied, but Sasuke just did what he was a master at. He ignored himself. [a/N haha how confuzzling]

Shaking back into the real world, he bent down and shook Sakura lightly. Seeing as that had no effect, he roughened his touch, but she just moaned and turned around. "Five more minutes Tenten" she called out sleepily, and then drifted back into dreamland.

Sasuke groaned, but then an idea struck him. Slowly, he crept up closer to her, and went in for the kill.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"AHHHHHH!!!" The sound echoed into the living room, while its occupants looked up from their breakfast, curious. Minutes later, a fuming Sakura and smirking Sasuke emerged.

"Never again, Uchiha, never again" Sakura chanted, and a angry aura settled around her as she took a seat and poured cereal in a bowl.

Seeing the raised eyebrow, Sakura just pointed her spoon to the Uchiha and returned back to eating.

"All I did was tickle pour a trickle of water onto her" Sasuke answered innocently.

"A TRICKLE?" Sakura yelled. "YOU GOT A FUCKING BUCKET FULL OF _FREEZING _WATER AND POURED IT _ALL OVER ME_"

"Now, now Sakura, mind your language" Hinata reprimanded, but couldn't help but giggle when her imagination went wild to Sakura's explanation.

After that laugh fest, the group got ready for school, and headed out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They arrived at school, with Sakura still glaring holes into the back of Sasuke's head. Signing, she gave up on the futile attempt to fry his brain using her vision, and settled for introducing them to the school. They gathered their schedules, and compared each others.

**1****st**** period-Hatake Kakashi- Math**

**2****nd**** period-Kurenai Yuhi- English**

**3****rd**** period- Anko Mitarashi/Maito Gai- P.E.**

**4****th**** period- Lunch**

**5****th**** period- Orochimaru- Science**

**6****th**** period-Asuma Sarutobi- History**

"Okay is it just me, or does anyone else think that it's creepy we have the _exact _same schedules?" Ino inquired, furrowing her brow. The rest shrugged and headed towards their homeroom.

Immediately, everyone was out of their seats, and the group struggled to get through the crowds. Fangirls clung to the guys' arms, while the fanboys tried to grab the girls' asses. Pushing and shoving, the crew finally reached their seats, with fans hovering close by.

"Fuck off!" Tenten shouted, annoyed, and slowly, they retreated.

The core chattered quietly to each other, and 10 minutes later, Naruto sighed. The teacher still hasn't arrived yet, and he was utterly and impossibly **bored. **After another sigh was passed through his lips, the door was slammed open, and a man walked in.

His gravity-defying hair was silver, but he had a young face. At least, what was seen looked young. The lower half was hidden by a mask, along with one of his eyes. Carrying in his hand was a small little orange book, and Naruto cringed in disgust at the name. _Icha Icha Paradise _it read.

"Sorry I'm late, I-"the masked teacher started, but was rudely cut off by his class

"LIAR!" they yelled, pointing at his with accusing eyes.

"Yea, yea" the smart comeback was said, and with that, his eyes swept over the class and locked with the 4 new boys. "New kids, huh? Why don't you guys come and introduce yourselves?" he asked, moving on quickly from the liar accusation.

The said teens got up from their seats and trudged to the front of the class.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke stated, and then smirked.

"Neji Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan" Neji announced in that stoic voice of his, and added after an afterthought, "Cousin of Hinata Hyuuga," efficiently answering the unspoken question.

"Shikamaru Nara. IQ of over 200. Troublesome" Shikamaru said lazily, leaning against the teacher's desk.

"NARUTO UZAMAKI! I LOVE RAMEN, AND I SWEAR I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE ONE DAY! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said…yelled…

After the introduction, all of the girls in the room, save for Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino, were unconscious, fainting dramatically during their speech.

With that, the guys shuffled back to their spots next to the girls, and took a seat.

And that, my friends, was how the class went.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TIME SKIP to lunch

By the time lunch came, the group was panting and sweating, having to run from all their fans. Regaining their breath, they headed toward the cherry blossom tree, the girl's lunch place. Others were occupying it too.

Lessening the distance between themselves and the tree, the other occupants smiled and waved at them, motioning them to hurry. The group arrived, and sat down Indian style, where their cherry blossom tree provided well-needed shade.

"Hey guys" Tenten greeted them warmly. A chorus of nods, waves, and muffled "hey"s answered her.

"Apparently, we have new members to add to our group" Hinata explained as she saw some eyeing the 4 new guys.

"Okay. The guy with the chicken-hair is Sasuke-kun, and the blonde loudmouth is Naruto. And no, I'm not talking about Ino" Sakura introduced as they nodded. "The guy with the white-eyes is Hinata's cousin, Neji, and that guy over there," she pointed to Shikamaru, "he's Shikamaru, or as Ino calls him, Shika-kun."

"Okay" Ino clapped her hands. "Now it's time to introduce you to the rest of our group. That guy over there is Kiba Inuzuka, the one with the red marks and dog hanging out of his jacket." Said guy smirked and gave a mock-salute.

"And that guy with the dark glasses is Shino. He doesn't talk much, and likes bugs" Hinata followed, and as if to prove those facts, Shino just nodded and continued to tend to the ladybug on his finger.

"The one that's munching on a bad of chips and has red swirls on his cheek is Choji Akimichi. Let's just say...Call him fat, and you'll be sorry" Sakura foreshadowed, and Choji stuck out his greasy hand from the chip bag to wave, only to stick it back in a second later and start munching again.

"And this guy, you might get kind of freaked out about. Don't worry, I don't blame you. His name's Rock Lee, and he's the guy with the shiny bowl cut and square-cut eyebrows…And yea, he's always dressed in that exact same green spandex suit,_ everyday_" Tenten stressed out the word everyday, " oh and, yea, his role model is Gai."

"Youthful Tenten! You express such youthfulness; I shall do 1,000 pushups to become as youthful as you! Yosh!" Lee exclaimed youthfully, and dropped to the ground to carry out his deed. [a/N ughhh too many "youthful"s in that sentence…ughhh]

They then broke off into their own little conversations, not to mention the guys fitted in quite nicely, and talked until the end of lunch.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ANOTHER TIME SKIP…haha don't you just love those?. .AND SCHOOL'S OVER NOW

**DIINNNGGGGG!!!**

"SHIKA-KUN, MARRY ME!"

"NARUTO-KUN, I LOVE YOU!"

"SAKURA-CHAN! LET'S HAVE BABIES!"

"NEJI-KUN, I LOVE YOUR ASS!"

"INO-CHAN, I WANT YOU ALL TO MYSELF!"

"HINATA-CHAN, LET ME WHISK YOU AWAY, MY LOVE!"

"KYAAA! SASUKE-KUN, I WANT YOUR BODY!"

"TENTEN-CHAN, I'LL BE YOUR SPARRING BUDDY _ANYTIME, ANYWHERE!_"

Rushing to get out of dreaded high school, the group put their athletics to the test, and basically ran for their life from the crazed fans. Slowly, the yells died out, until it was completely silent, save for the huffs and pants. How they managed to ever get away from the stalkers, only God knows.

Stealthily sneaking into the car, they piled inside and drove home, where they could finally sit back and relax for the day.

Entering into their cozy cabin, they settled down near each other, closer than you would imagine. After 2 minutes of blissful silence, Ino decided to break it.

"So, what do you think? On your first day, I mean" she asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru immediately replied, and close his eyes, as if he was trying to get some shuteye.

"Interesting" murmured Sasuke, while Neji just shrugged his shoulders half-heartedly.

Naruto, with cheerfulness from God knows where, bounced up and down and blasted off into speech about school, which somehow changed into talking about Hokage, then turning into ramen.

Hinata was the only one listening intently, nodding to signal her attention, and occasionally asked questions. The others just futilely ignored him. This routine continued on for about another hour, until dinner came.

They ate spaghetti and meatballs, not bothering to acknowledge Naruto when he complained about them not choosing ramen for dinner. With the dishes washed and sorted away, it was about 10:00, so they started to head to their respective rooms. But not before the guys did their thing.

Naruto lifted Hinata up and practically engulfed her in a bear hug, squeezing the breath out of her until she turned purple. He let her down and gave her a mega-watt smile, while yelling out, "Oyasuminasai, Hinata-chan!" Hinata's blush matched even the ripest tomato, and she waved to him as they hit the hay for tonight.

Shikamaru and Ino's farewell was simpler. "Oyasuminasai, you troublesome woman" Shikamaru drawled as he dragged himself to his room. Since his back was turned towards her, Ino couldn't see the smirk pasted on his face as she started ranting about how she "wasn't" troublesome. Nevertheless, they both went into their rooms and retired for the day.

Tenten and Neji just stood their, until the silence was broke. "Oyasuminasai Tenten" Neji said, and smirked at her. He turned, but stopped in front of his (magically fixed) bedroom door, and called out, "By the way, I really like how you smell." Then stepped into his room, while Tenten did the same shortly after she regained her senses.

Sasuke and Sakura were facing each other, until Sakura got tired of waiting and slowly turned around, mumbling a gentle 'Oyasuminasai'. But before she could step into her room, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and made her turn around. "Oyasuminasai, Sakura-chan…and thanks" he added hesitantly, before quickly let going her wrist and hastily entering his own chambers.

And he didn't see the small smile the graced Sakura's face before she, too, hit the sack.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**a/N haha soooo how was it?**

**i dont think it was that good...seeing as it was KINDASORTAMAYBE a filler...again...**

**haha i promise ill start the plot in the next chapter, orrr at least the BEGINNING of the plot, if that stupid writer's block will ever go away :3**

**sooooo...review xD**


	5. OO Naruto you're in for It Now

dIsClAiMeR: I have a confession to make… I don't own Naruto… I know, heartbreaking isn't it…

a/N. If she likes this story and wants to read it, I dedicate this story to Tenshi-Chan008 for approving my idea…and being my first-if she allows me to call her that- friend that I talk to on Fanfic… OHHH and I have another dedication; to CrAzY-sMaRtAsS. Well, I call her Cat. But she probably isn't gonna read this anyways 'cause she's in LOVE with SasuNaru… ANYWAYS…thanks Cat for helping me and for all the support and ideas and editing and all that good stuff. :3

Summary: [AU] Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, the 4 Queens of Konoha High since forever. Well, maybe not for long. When 4 new guys enroll for the academy, will they conquer the girls, or will they turn into their mindless fanboys? BrInG iT oN!!! SakuxSasu, TenxNeji, InoxShika, HinaxNaru

**heyyy :3 this chapty...I'd like to thank my reviewers SilverxWolf, NaNcY, and CAT!!! haha thanks peoplez**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ReCaP:

Sasuke and Sakura were facing each other, until Sakura got tired of waiting and slowly turned around, mumbling a gentle 'Oyasuminasai'. But before she could step into her room, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and made her turn around. "Oyasuminasai, Sakura-chan…and thanks" he added hesitantly, before quickly let going her wrist and hastily entering his own chambers.

And he didn't see the small smile the graced Sakura's face before she, too, hit the sack.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke's eyes slowly fluttered open, and _this _time, he didn't have to be violently awoken by _someone_ who will remain unnamed. So he sat up in his midnight-blue bed, and slowly rubbed his eyes.

Suddenly, a crash was heard, and some muffled swearing after. Sasuke sweatdropped at Sakura's sailor mouth.

'Well, then I'm assuming that Sakura's awake' he thought, but then flinched while hearing _another _crash, this one louder and more dobe-ish. 'And so is Naruto.'

With these thoughts in mind, he sluggishly got out of bed and went to do his morning duties.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"See? I woke up in time" Sakura snapped as she saw Sasuke walk into the kitchen, where the group was munching on Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Out of everyone, she looked the most disheveled, with her lovely hair still in bed-head form, and her clothes slightly wrinkled.

Naruto, surprisingly, was already finished with his breakfast-ramen- and was ushering them to hurry. Wow, how un-Naruto-ish.

"Mou" Ino pouted, but she and the rest scrambled to finish their breakfast. Apparently, Naruto had an idea, and that didn't happen very often, the girls had come to know.

They hopped into the car and drove to school, coming an efficient 20 minutes earlier. Their personal Hell was abandoned, save for the occasional teacher and janitor.

Stepping out of the car, the group was looking positively fashionable.

Ino was wearing a baby blue sundress that matched her eyes, and a straw hat was perched atop her head. Her hair was down, but a clip held half of it up. All in all, she looked like an innocent angel.

Hinata was wearing a lavender knee-length skirt, with a white blouse. Her hair was down, and combed to perfection. Purple sandals adorned her feet, and she looked ready for anything, even Hell.

Sakura, our little cherry blossom, was wearing dark blue-skinny jeans, that matched surprisingly well with her red All-Star Converse. She was dressed in a light green tank top that had a little pink cherry blossom printed on the bottom right of it. The cherry blossom looked fierce, standing tall and proud.

Tenten just got out of the car, and looked calm, serene. Her luminous hair was held up in a high ponytail, and she was wearing, like Sakura, skinny jeans, but with DCs instead of Converse. Her red shirt attracted attention from miles away, with its bright color and the words, 'I'm so far behind I think I'm FIRST!' printed on it.

The guys were wearing buttoned-up shirts and faded blue baggy jeans, looking positively yummy, not to mention HAWT!

Naruto was leading the group ahead, occasionally turning back to wave his arm impatiently, motioning for then to quicken their pace.

Arriving to their destination, the groups', save for Naruto, jaws were stuck to the floor. HE BROUGHT THEM HERE JUST TO GO INTO THEIR _HOMEROOM_?!?!

But Naruto was completely oblivious to all the death glares. Instead, he silently slid the door open and crept inside. Seeing as no one was copying his actions, Naruto turned around, "Cmon you guys, _hurry up!" _he whined childishly. Sighing and shaking their heads uselessly, the group uselessly followed him inside.

When they entered, they sweatdropped. The room was a _mess_, and that was a total understatement. Chairs and desks were smashed into pieces, strewn across the floor, and disassembled to such a grotesque shapes that they didn't even look like their original forms anymore! Books lay on the floor, their spines and pages wrinkled and tore apart carelessly. Basically, it was almost as bad as Tsunade's room. [refer to chapty 1 if you forgot.]

After glancing around at the room that looked as if it was hit by a tornado, struck by lightning, bulldozed down 100 times, and shattered by an earthquake, the core finally turned their attention to Naruto, who was busy frantically searching through papers, and then sloppily throwing them down onto the floor. Apparently done with wrecking the pieces of what used to be paper, Naruto then moved to the desk, where he slammed and shut every cabinet there was, but not before his eyes scanned the materials thoroughly.

"DOBE! What the hell are you trying to do? _MAKE _us get expelled?" Sasuke asked angrily, but then yelled it once more to finally get Naruto's attention.

"Where does Kakashi-sensei keep his dumb pervy books?" Naruto countered, while the group slowly understood…and started to get the wrong ideas in their heads.

"Oh! I know" Hinata answered, and made her was to the back of the room, the only place Naruto left unscathed. Standing in front of a painting tacked to the wall, Hinata lifted up the priceless piece of art, and behind it lay a safe. She effortlessly turned all the confuzzling knobs and dials, and then a small, 'ding' was heard.

Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto glomped Hinata, but quickly let go after seeing the Hyuuga's cousin's glare. He place her down, and cautiously opened up the safe.

Inside rest all the Icha Icha Paradise books you could ever imagine. The safe was so full, it buckled slightly under the weight of the books, and books were literally falling out of it. Naruto, still grinning is mega smile, scooped up all the books that could possibly fit into his arms, and turned around toward his friends, who were looking at his with their eyebrows raised, still clueless.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, what are you doing with those?" Hinata questioned him as she closed the safe, spun the dial to ensure it was locked, and place the framed artwork back where it belonged.

"WELLLL," Naruto started, "Kakashi-sensei was just _awfully _late today, and I'm assuming that he's always like this," the 4 girls nodded, remembering from day 1 on how late Kakashi could be, so Naruto continued, "sooooo, I decided to get some payback by hiding his precious pervy books from him." Naruto nodded down to the books.

"Okay first of all, where are you going to put all those books oh-smart-one? And second of all, when the hell did you get so smart, Naruto?" Sakura asked, managing to bring up a problem and insult Naruto at the same time.

Naruto's grin faded as he shrugged nonchalantly. "Well Sakura-chan, I never even thought I would actually get this far, so I have no clue" while the other occupants fell over anime-style. Suddenly, he beamed. "I got it!" then he glanced around the room and chuckled sheepishly. "Nevermind..." he answered his own question after seeing the mess.

Analyzing the situation, Shikamaru drawled, "Troublesome kid. Seeing as you destroyed nearly everything in this room, the only way to hide the books would be to stuff them in you..." he dare say it, "your pants." [a/N let's just say that they're on the first floor so throwing them out the window would be useless, and they can't burn the books because…because they don't have a lighter…yea…]

Naruto immediately burst into laughter, but then realized that the lazy genius was right. "Wait, you're serious? GROSS!" He made a disgusted face, but nonetheless followed Shikamaru's orders and stuffed the small orange books down his…pants…

Everyone burst out laughing, and Neji and Sasuke managed a smirk. When Naruto was done, he patted his books down closer to himself so that it wouldn't attract attention. "Eww! I feel all lumpy and…paper-y. OWW! PAPERCUT!" Naruto yelled, and the group started holding their stomachs, they were laughing so hard. Even Sasuke and Neji were chuckling.

After the laughs died down, Neji wanted to know something. "So, how are we _ever _going to clean up" he gestured to the room, "this mess?"

"Leave it up to us girls, Neji-kun. Watch and learn from the masters." Tenten smirked and the girls headed out of the room, with the guys tailing behind them.

Ino and the Queens spotted a janitor a few yards away, and shared a look. They then nodded to each other and headed towards the janitor.

"Ano…Mr. Janitor-san" Ino tugged his sleeve, and when the man turned around, she put on an innocent face and pointed to Kakashi's room.

"We just wanted to get to class early," she started out, smirking inwardly when the janitor looked at her intently, "And, when we entered the classroom, it was a mess. And, we really don't want to get blamed on," Ino looked at the janitor from under her eyelashes and blinked several times just for good measure, "so can you help us clean up the room before the Kakashi-sensei sees it?" Sakura and the girls forced their face into a cute pout, and made their eyes moist with fake tears. The complete innocent look.

Taken in by their act, the janitor nodded and started bringing his materials to their homeroom. But before he entered, he warned them. "Don't come in okay? I'll tell you when your room is cleaned up." And in he went.

Happily skipping, the girls joined their spot back next to the guys, smirking smugly. "Nice" they congratulated them, and then fell silent. Their gazes traveled to the room, where the oddest noises were coming from within. It sounded like cows mooing, and nails on a chalkboard. Then, it changed abruptly to a cell from ringing loudly, and then to the sound of a chopper landing.

Five minutes later, the janitor's head popped out, and he told them that they could enter. Sneaking a peep into the room, the teen were amazed at how clean it looked. It was as if Naruto never entered the room, never wrecked the place, never ripped up the books.

Sitting down into their seats, the 8 conversed with each other until they saw more and more people entering the room. They continued chattering quietly until Kakashi entered the room, unsurprisingly 20 minutes late. Again.

They went through the "LIAR" routine and after Kakashi took roll, he headed to the back, where his books were located. Repeating Hinata's exact movements, it was like watching de-javu as Kakashi skillfully twisted and turned the dial, finally grabbing a hold of the knob and twisting the safe open. The sight that greeted him was not what he had expected.

Instead of coming face to face with his beloved collection, all Kakashi-sensei came face to face with was the steel of the safe. At first, he was filled with wonder, and puzzled greatly. Then, as he heard someone shout in the background, he slowly filled with fury.

"Haha Kakashi-sensei! It's your fault that your precious books are gone. You're late everyday, and this is your consequence." Naruto laughed, while the 7 other teens that knew about this plan all either A) slammed their head on their desks, muttering, "Naruto, you baka" or B) smacking their forehead with the heel of their palm, mumbling, "Naruto, you're such a dobe."

"Naruto" Kakashi called the said guy's name in such a threatening tine, it made Satan quiver in fright. "Where are my books?" Kakashi questioned in an all-too-calm type of voice, which meant trouble. Even the dense Naruto sensed Kakashi's aura coated with rage, and gulped nervously.

"Ehhh, Kaka-sensei. What would you do if I told you to that your volumes of Icha Icha Paradise were in my…pants?" Naruto proceeded uneasily, and shrunk back into his chair as Kakashi's wrath raised ten-fold.

Then, Kakashi suddenly turned happy, and forgave Naruto easily. Too easily. "It's okay Naruto, I was planning to get new books anyways." Then, he turned back and started teaching.

Naruto slumped in relief, but the others weren't so sure. "I knew Kakashi-sensei was cool like that" Naruto shrugged it off.

**DIINNNGGGGG!!!**

The bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Everyone gathered their stuff, and heaved their backpacks over their shoulders. As the girls were heading out, Kakashi stopped them. Nodding that it was okay, the girls just waved up to the guys and ushered them to their next class.

"So Kaka-sensei, what's up" Tenten laid it down straightforwardly, getting down to subject without any distractions. Kakashi just leaned back into his chair thoughtfully and shrugged his shoulders.

"I want you to prank back that Naruto-baka back for me" Kakashi answered back just as flat, while the girls raised their eyebrows. Kakashi wanted _them _to get revenge for _him _from Naruto?

"What's in it for us?" Sakura wanted to know the details before she and the teens made Naruto's life a living hell.

"An A+ for the rest of this year, and no homework" Kakashi replied simply.

"An A+, no homework, _and _a chance to get back at the dobe for all the ruckus he caused? I'm in!" Ino agreed immediately, while the girls followed along, just not as enthusiastic as her.

"So, Mr. math teacher, what do you have in mind?" Hinata asked her sensei.

"Well…" Kakashi motioned them to come closer, and whsipered dangerously into their awaiting ears…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**a/N sooooo how was it?**

**this is the beginning of the plot that I had in mind for**

**i WAS gunna do the prank where Naruto push the eraser on top of the door**

**and it falls on Kaka's head**

**butttt i couldn't find a place to where to fit it in**

**ehhhh...sooo i have a prank in mind...but it's not really that good**

**SOOO CAN YOU GUYS GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS???**

**if you suggest some, i just might use one, and ill dedicate the next chapter to you**


	6. The man with the Plan from Japan

dIsClAiMeR: I have a confession to make… I don't own Naruto… I know, heartbreaking isn't it…

a/N. If she likes this story and wants to read it, I dedicate this story to Tenshi-Chan008 for approving my idea…and being my first-if she allows me to call her that- friend that I talk to on Fanfic… OHHH and I have another dedication; to CrAzY-sMaRtAsS. Well, I call her Cat. But she probably isn't gonna read this anyways 'cause she's in LOVE with SasuNaru… ANYWAYS…thanks Cat for helping me and for all the support and ideas and editing and all that good stuff. :3

Summary: [AU] Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, the 4 Queens of Konoha High since forever. Well, maybe not for long. When 4 new guys enroll for the academy, will they conquer the girls, or will they turn into their mindless fanboys? BrInG iT oN!!! SakuxSasu, TenxNeji, InoxShika, HinaxNaru

**ALSOOOO...i would like to thank my AwEsOmEsT FrIeNd SHANNNONNNNN!!! teehee!!! oooo and ONCE AGAIN I THANK YOU BlackRain105, mYlOsTfEeLiNgS, and BellaPerea..YoU GuYs JuSt SeRiOuSlY RoCkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK!!! okkayyy on with the storryyy...**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ReCaP:

"I want you to prank back that Naruto-baka back for me" Kakashi answered back just as flat, while the girls raised their eyebrows. Kakashi wanted _them _to get revenge for _him _from Naruto?

"What's in it for us?" Sakura wanted to know the details before she and the teens made Naruto's life a living hell.

"An A+ for the rest of this year, and no homework" Kakashi replied simply.

"An A+, no homework, _and _a chance to get back at the dobe for all the ruckus he caused? I'm in!" Ino agreed immediately, while the girls followed along, just not as enthusiastic as her.

"So, math teacher, what do you have in mind?" Hinata asked her sensei.

"Well…" Kakashi whispered…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura and the girls were huddled into her room, discussing the plan. It was absolutely, utterly brilliant, yet so tainted, so evil.

"Let's review over the plan, shall we?" Sakura suggested, and the girls nodded in agreement.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Flashback: [I love these things :P]

"So, math teacher, what do you have in mind?" Hinata asked her sensei.

"Well…" Kakashi motioned them to come closer, and whispered dangerously into their awaiting ears.

"So, you do know that the baka book-thief can't be himself without the blond hair and dumb blue eyes, right?" Kakashi confirmed, his anger slowly bubbling up as his mind flashed through today's incident. Seeing the girls cast him a quick nod, Kakashi continued, despite the blind fury gradually rising in him. "Well, what if he didn't look like that gross self anymore? Fangirls like him because of his 'cool'" Kakashi made sure to strongly emphasize on the air quotations, "Looks, So, I suggest we do something about this. His looks need to go" the math teacher finished grandly.

"What are you going to do? Put puke-green dye in his shampoo bottle when he's not looking? So that when he washes his hair, the dye will do its thing and magically stay cling onto the dobe's blond spikes for at least a week?" Ino asked, skeptical. Unconsciously, she touched her own blond locks. Moving on, she _seriously_ couldn't imagine Naruto with _green _hair. But beside the point, when did the little Kakashi-sensei get so hostile, so malicious? Was he always like that from the beginning?

"Actually, I was just going to pour a bucket full of glue of him, but I like your idea _way _better" Kakashi answered, intrigued by Ino's suggestion.

"Wow Ino-pig, I'm glad that you've finally developed a brain. Congratulations" Sakura snickered, but stopped abruptly to avoid the chalkboard eraser that missed her head by a hair. Literally. "Haha, chill Ino, I was just joking." Sakura attempted to save herself by chuckling weakly, hoping to avoid Ino throwing more objects, more deadly objects.

"Back to the point, girls. All you have to do is sneak dye into Naruto's shampoo, and then say 'bye bye, baby' to no homework for the rest of the year, and 'hellooo' to your all-year-round A+. Do we have ourselves a deal?" Kakashi held his hand out, waiting for a shake that would officially seal the agreement.

The girls shared a look, as if they could understand what each other was thinking without even having to say a word. Nodding slightly, Tenten stuck her hand out and grabbed Kakashi. "Sensei, I've think you've got yourself a deal."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay, girls, we gotta do what we gotta do" Sakura stated determinedly, her mind set on finishing the task. Then a question popped into her head that the just had to ask. "But before we do anything, Hina-chan, can I talk to you for a sec?"

The Hyuuga nodded, and followed Sakura into someplace more secluded. Settling down, Sakura asked what was bothering her for some time now. "Hinata, you sure you okay with this?"

The girl in question hesitated, but then nodded slowly. You see, over the days, it was almost impossible to miss Hinata's large blush when she talked to Naruto. You literally had to be _blind _to miss the cherry red stain that adorned Hinata's usually pale cheeks. Not to mention, when they conversed, Hinata reverted back to the old, shy, stuttering girl she once was 2 years ago. When Sakura pulled her over, the petal-haired girl claimed that the lavender-eyed heiress liked Naruto. With Hinata's vehemently denying denial, it only added more proof to the truth. With a pact promise that Sakura would never tell anyone, Hinata finally let out that she had an "ITSY BITSY" crush on the dobe. So of course, it would be naturally okay if Hina-chan didn't wanna go through with this.

"I'm fine, Saku-chan" Hinata insisted. "What Naruto-kun –insert Hinata blushing- did was over the top, even if Kakashi-sensei kinda deserved it. This would be the perfect thing to get Naruto-kun –blush blush- back in place."

"Wow, Hina, you're brave" Sakura only answered in awe, and after, the 2 girls retreated back into the other room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay, so this is the plan" Tenten told them when they arrived back. "Luckily, Ino has green dye in her bathroom, for reasons I have no clue. I want to get this over with A.S.A.P, so I'm thinking that we'll use forest green dye instead of puke-green. Besides, I doubt that we'd ever find that color anyways. I mean, who in the world would want to use _puke_ green dye?" The girls nodded to show that they understood the plan so far, and with that, Tenten cleared her throat and explained the rest of the plan. "So around 1 or 2 in the morning, when everyone's asleep, we ATTACK, meaning that we enter the guys' bathrooms and you know the rest."

"Utterly ingenious, Tenten. My cousin's starting to rub off on you" Hinata teased, and giggled check she saw Tenten's cheeks flame up almost unnoticeably at the prodigy's name.

"But we have one flaw in the plan" Ino pointed up. "Naruto, what a weirdo, switches showers daily, and doesn't really have a specific order on the showers he uses. One day, he'll use Neji's, and the next, Shikamaru's will be occupied. So, how are we supposed to put the dye in the right bottle if we don't know which bathroom he'll use?" Ino had no idea how to fix this problem.

"I say we take a risk" Sakura spoke up. "We put the dye in ALL of the bathrooms, and pray that none of the other guys like to shower in the morning." Yes indeed, it was extremely chancy, but don't you think that it's better than having all the guys get pranked, then the wrong one getting tricked?

"True, true" the girls murmured in agreement after weighing the chances, and seeing it from Sakura's point of view.

"So when is the plan commencing?" Tenten asked.

"Midnight, tonight. No point in waiting" Ino replied.

**[a/N you know… I had the STRONG STRONG urge to end the chapter here, butttttt since I took a while to update, I decided to make it longer. xD love me for this lol]**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Midnight

The plan was ready- it had been fine-tuned to perfection. If _it _was executed perfectly, then the girls would run into no trouble, or at least they hoped so.

Silently, they crept down the hallway, hiding in the shadows just because it suited the mood. All of a sudden, Hinata started randomly humming the Mission Impossible theme song, in which the girls all quietly giggled, but followed Hinata's actions.

**DUN DUN DUN-DUN DUN DUN DUN-DUN [a/N lmao it's SUPPOSED to be the theme song from mission impossible…JUST IMAGINE IT x3]**

God must be on their side, because when they crept into Sasuke, Neji, and Shika's bathroom to insert the dye, the 3 light sleepers didn't even make a peep, much less wake up. Basically, the mission went like this: get in, put dye inside shampoo bottle, get out.

Now when it was Naruto's turn, well that's a different story.

Let's take a look at that, shall we?

"Dude, I can't believe the guys didn't wake up" Ino whispered wide-eyed, not believing what had happened a couple of minutes ago.

"Me neither. Never imagined it would run so smoothly, even if we tweaked the plan to make it like that" Tenten chirped, nodding in agreement with Ino.

All the while, the girls were making their way toward Naruto's bathroom, their last stop of the day.

When they were in Naruto's bedroom, a dire mistake occurred.

Sakura was in the lead, with Tenten, Hinata, and lastly Ino following behind. Right when she was about to reach the doorknob that led to the bathroom, Sakura tripped. Tripped on a half-empty Ramen bowl. Impossible, right? Well, apparently not. In fact, Sakura's trip triggered Tenten to trip, which following Hinata's fall, and Ino came right after.

**CrAsH!**

Naruto might be a heavy, almost-impossible-to-wake-up sleeper, but once he heard, and smelt, the scent of spilled ramen, his senses were immediately on alert, and the ramen-freak was staring at the girls, who in response were lying on the floor in a dog-pile.

"H-Hinata-chan? Sakura-chan? Tenten-chan? Ino-pig?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, and rubbed his eyes, as if it was all a bad dream. Seeing as the girls wouldn't disappear from his vision, Naruto was dumbfounded. "What are you guys doing in my bedroom?" [**Let's just say that…Naruto's too tired to yell…yea…] **

During this questioning, the girls got up from their oh-so-incredibly-comfy spot on the floor, and were dusting themselves off. In case Naruto had awesome sight, Sakura hid the bottle of green dye behind her back. But it was highly unlikely the Naruto would spot the can, seeing as it was a dark color, and the room was basically pitch black. Get it? Anyyywaysssss, continue reading the story. "We were…j-just" Ino stammered, racking her brain for a reasonable excuse.

"Going to ask you if you wanted to eat ramen right now" Tenten supplied, and the girls inwardly prayed that he bought their excuse.

Unsurprisingly, he was incredibly dense, and it being 2 in the morning didn't help that fact very much. So, Naruto bought the lame excuse, mumbled a sleepy, "cool" and then his head immediately slumped against the pillow. Before you could say, "Naruto's a dobe", he was out for the count and snoring like there was no tomorrow. Seeing as it was safe, the girls held their breath as they went to do their job putting in the dye, taking extra precautions as to not wake the impossibly heavy sleeper up. As swift and as silent as a ninja, the finished hurriedly and stalked away.

The frightened girls didn't dare let out their breath until they were a safe distance away from Naruto's room. Quickly, they inched open Sakura's doorknob and tip-toed inside. Sighing a breath of relief, the girls slouched and waited until their racing hearts returned to a normal, humanly speed.

"Too close" Sakura breathed out.

"Couldn't agree more" Hinata followed

"Heart's still racing" Ino held a hand over her heart.

"Lame excuse" Tenten finished

Their experience was so nerve-racking; the girls couldn't even make out one complete sentence. But they all knew one thing, and that was that, '**the dobe's dumb as a rock…Wait no, a rock might even be **_**smarter **_**than him…**'

Eventually, after some majorly-needed breathing exercises, the girls were finally able to clear their minds and make up coherent thoughts.

"I can't believe the dobe is actually _that _dumb" Sakura breathed out in a whisper, so quiet that the girls had to strain their ears just to hear her.

"Tell me about it" Ino replied in a just as quiet voice.

Glancing at the clock, it flashed from 2:16 A.M to 2:17 A.M and the girls stared at the black machine as the digital numbers blinked up innocently at them.

Quietly, they all tried to push the memory in the back of their heads, seeing as they knew they wouldn't be successful in trying to get a good night's rest- or whatever time left that there was until school- after that close, wait no, scratch that, _extremely_ close encounter. Actually, it wouldn't really help even if one of the girls were successful in pushing that flashback aside, because the girls wouldn't be able to even get in an ounce of snooze until all their anxiety and nervousness would be put to rest.

Nevertheless, the girls bid their roommates goodbye, and headed into their own respective dorms, wondering about tomorrow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**a/N haha sorry for the late update...if you call 5 days late :3**

**momentary writers block**

**mehhh i couldn't find a lot of suggestions for the plot**

**soooo sorry if it's too far-fetched**

**anyyywaysss...ReViEw!!!**


	7. Payback's a Bitch

dIsClAiMeR: I have a confession to make… I don't own Naruto… I know, heartbreaking isn't it…

a/N. If she likes this story and wants to read it, I dedicate this story to Tenshi-Chan008 for approving my idea…and being my first-if she allows me to call her that- friend that I talk to on Fanfic… OHHH and I have another dedication; to CrAzY-sMaRtAsS. Well, I call her Cat. But she probably isn't gonna read this anyways 'cause she's in LOVE with SasuNaru… ANYWAYS…thanks Cat for helping me and for all the support and ideas and editing and all that good stuff. :3

Summary: [AU] Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, the 4 Queens of Konoha High since forever. Well, maybe not for long. When 4 new guys enroll for the academy, will they conquer the girls, or will they turn into their mindless fanboys? BrInG iT oN!!! SakuxSasu, TenxNeji, InoxShika, HinaxNaru

**I must Do something Extremely important...and That is To write The awesome Names of My reviewers From the Last chappy :P...and They are...NANCYYYY [again lol] and Midnight Angel Sakura...**

**ooo and I thank You for ALL the Hits i've Gotten xD soooo Many xD**

**oooo AND im Sad to Say that BlackRain105 didn't Review me Or reply :'[**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

RePaP:

Nevertheless, the girls bid their roommates goodbye, and headed into their own respective dorms, wondering about tomorrow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"**RAMMENNN!!! SAVVEEE MEEEE!!!"**

**CrAsHhHhHhHhHhH!!!**

Simultaneously, the 4 girls' eyes flashed open. You see, they closed their eyes in hope of some Zzzs, but of course, they were denied that offer. It's the only side affects to a perfect plan- anxiousness plus no patience equals insomnia. Anyways, the girls just smirked as they heard the familiar "manly" scream that sounded a lot like it belonged to Naruto. BINGO! They got their target right! Thank Kami! But no, Kami just_ had_ to mess with their lives a _little _more. The grin was wiped off as they heard the _other _screams, which sounded like it came from the bathroom. And I'm not talking about the one Naruto was in. 'Ughh, I hate Kami.'

**"HNNNNNN!!!"**

**BaNnGgGgG!!!**

**"AaAaAaAa!!!"**

**BoOmMmMmMmM!!!**

**"TRROOUUBBBLEEEESSOOMMMEEE!!!"**

**SmAaAsSsShHhHhHhHh!!!**

It was silent, and the girls noticeably flinched and winced at every crash they heard. 'Ouch' they though in unison, but then remembered the boys. Springing into action, they each leaped out of bed and hastily rushed out of their rooms, only to burst into laughter at the guys. Well, I mean the guy's _hair._ The girls immediately slumped onto the ground, clutching their stomachs all the while laughing uncontrollably with tears springing out of their eyes. But get real here, who wouldn't?

Think about it, Sasuke, our little, hot jock, with _green _hair?!?! Sure, he may have looked absolutely _gorgeous _with _raven _hair, but green just totally ruined the look. Hmm, wonder how the fangirls will take it? Sasuke Uchiha- _Green _hair, smoldering onyx eyes, and a ticked off expression. Hey, just be glad that it's not picture day, Sasuke-kun.

And Neji. The Hyuuga prodigy. How in the world is he going to be taken seriously with hair like _this? _Neji seriously cares about his hair, even more so then Ino. [O,o] And now, his chestnut locks that he conditioned oh-so-carefully and took care of for so long were an _emerald _color. One word- GROSS!!!

Shikamaru? Is that really you? Wait, yea, yea it is. That wacky pineapple hairstyle was dyed green. Well, I guess green is the new brown. So, green hair and coffee eyes? Oh! I get it. Today must be St. Patrick's Day, right? Or is it dye-your-hair-a-weird-color day? OR, was it look-a-like day? Because if it was, I'm sure you guys would win first with your matching hair. Anyways, Shikamaru was standing there, and the usual lazy look was replaced by a calculating look as he eyed the girls suspiciously.

Lastly, Naruto. Oh, the poor boy, he looked so confused. Looks like Kakashi-sensei got his revenge. And he got it back BADDD! Naruto looked absolutely ridiculous with his forest hair and cerulean-blue eyes. Yet again, I wonder how all the fangirls are going to take this.

"Yea, they did it" Shikamaru announced all of a sudden. Now, it was the girls turn to look confused, mixed with a little bewilderment, while the guys' faces were replaced by angry looks of fury.

"W-What d-did we do?" Hinata stuttered, a little intimidated by the way the guys were glaring at them.

"You did _this" _Sasuke seethed, pointing to his hideous hairdo. It was still the chicken-ass-hairstyle, but instead, it was like a sick-chicken-ass-hairstyle.

"You can't prove that" Sakura blurted, not really liking where the direction of the conversation was going. No, she wasn't liking it one bit.

"Actually, we can. Judging by the way you looked at us when you guys came out of your rooms, I could tell that you guys did it because you didn't have a shocked look on your face, but instead an accomplished facial expression, and you girls just bursted out laughing. Usually innocent people at least have on a shocked look first. And you guys didn't even ask us what happened, which is usually the first thing people ask. _And_, the obvious, you guys don't have green dye in your hair. What's up with that? Unless you're the one that plotted this, and planned it" Shikmaru analyzed.

"Well…maybe the people that did this like us…and…don't like you…?" Hinata braved, but her confident statement turned into an unsure question when she saw the guy's disbelieving looks.

"Ano…I don't mean to interrupt your guy's conversations, but…WHERE'S THAT RAMEN YOU PROMISED ME LAST NIGHT?" Naruto asked…err…yelled…to the girls. Everyone in the room sweatdropped and fell over anime style.

"You're asking that at a time like _this? _Wait, no. Why am I even surprised?" Sakura muttered, but hastily disappeared into the kitchen, shaking her head at Naruto's shallowness, yet at the same time thanking him for the distraction.

When the pink-haired beauty left the room, the 4 green-haired freaks turned their accusing gaze back on the 3 remaining teens. Their hot, smoldering, sexy, dangerous, critical gaze that just frazzled the girls' nerves.

"W-what's that Sakura? You need help making the ramen? H-hold on, I'll be right there" Hinata stuttered, and scampered out of the room. She had managed to avoid the scary death glares. At least, for now.

"Ano…Hinata? You can't find pots and pans? Don't worry, I'll help you out" Ino called out to no one. "Me too" Tenten quickly added, not wanting to face the wrath of the boys alone. Together, the scared-out-of-their-wits Tenten and equally scared Ino scurried out, to reunite with the others.

They had survived the worst part of the plan. The confrontation. Or at least, that's what they _thought _was the worst part. But trust me; there will be more to come. [**haha that's because I'm the author!! MUAHAHA**]

Now that there was no one else to glare at, the 4 heartthrobs sat down on the floor and sighed; 3 of them were angry beyond words, and 1 was still confused, but happy that he was getting ramen.

A series of clashes, bangs, and other painful sounds were heard, and then, complete and utter silence. Naruto got up from his place and went into the kitchen, scratching the back of his head in puzzlement at the odd noises. Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru looked up and watched him leave, only to come back a couple of seconds later. But this time, in his hands contained a _BIG_, wait no, scratch that, _GINORMOUS _bowl of ramen.

The guys shook their heads in shame as they heard Naruto's loud slurps and the rustling of chopsticks. What a dobe.

Fed up with the silence, Neji broke it. "We need a plan" he stated emotionlessly.

"Finally, I was waiting for someone to say that. Troublesome, but necessary. We need to get even" Shikamaru agreed. He sat up properly and closed his eyes. His hands instinctively moved of its own accord and switched into a thinking position, with his thumbs and fingers all touching, in the shape of an 'O'. Naruto, who had finished his ramen ages ago, was watching Shikamaru intently.

After what seemed like forever, Shikamaru's closed eyes instantly opened, and he lazily slouched back into a more comfortable position, his hands long since broken apart. Seeing everyone's intense stare, Shikamaru yawned tiredly without covering his mouth. "I have a plan."

The guys grinned evilly, except Naruto, who still hadn't figured out what the guys were trying to do. Apparently, he didn't really care about his hair anymore, because miso ramen was the best distraction _ever. _To him, at least.

"Payback's a bitch" Sasuke murmured, malice coloring his tone. And if you looked deep, deep inside, you could faintly see the traces of revenge hidden behind those cold, onyx orbs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**a/N okayyy okayyy i know short chappy lol**

**i TRIED to make it as long as i could**

**and i REALLY didn't wanna write more at the end, cuz i REALLY like the cliche ending to this chapter**

**and if i wrote anything after "Payback's a bitch", it would just be...not complete... lol at least to me it would**

**anywaysss... be a DOLL and review...please???**


	8. Huh? HOW did the Fangirls React?

dIsClAiMeR: I have a confession to make… I don't own Naruto… I know, heartbreaking isn't it…

a/N. If she likes this story and wants to read it, I dedicate this story to Tenshi-Chan008 for approving my idea…and being my first-if she allows me to call her that- friend that I talk to on Fanfic… OHHH and I have another dedication; to CrAzY-sMaRtAsS. Well, I call her Cat. But she probably isn't gonna read this anyways 'cause she's in LOVE with SasuNaru… ANYWAYS…thanks Cat for helping me and for all the support and ideas and editing and all that good stuff. :3

Summary: [AU] Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, the 4 Queens of Konoha High since forever. Well, maybe not for long. When 4 new guys enroll for the academy, will they conquer the girls, or will they turn into their mindless fanboys? BrInG iT oN!!! SakuxSasu, TenxNeji, InoxShika, HinaxNaru

**a/N i have some news...YAY IM SO HAPPY THAT BLACKRAIN105 IS REVIEWING AGAIN HAHA...and yes, i forgive you**

**anywaysss...i would like to say thanks to BlackRain105, NANCYYY [teehee you rock], xladykittyx, BellaPerea, Mistyjet, and spellbindersasuke for reviewing chappy 7 xD **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ReCaP:

"Payback's a bitch" Sasuke murmured, malice coloring his tone. And if you looked deep, deep inside, you could faintly see the traces of revenge hidden behind those cold, onyx orbs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

School was over, and the girls were still shooting each other baffled looks. Why weren't the guys exacting their revenge? You see, after the quarrel incident this morning, the guys entered the kitchen room 30 minutes later looking calm, composed, and totally unlike this morning. They acted like nothing was out-of-the-ordinary, and completely ignored their wild hair colors. The only odd thing was that every once in a while, they would glance at once another and smirk. SuSpIcIoUs…But besides the point…

"Fangirls are so dumb" Tenten muttered disbelievingly. The girls just giggled and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Not the mention annoying" Hinata added.

"But you have to agree, they're pretty hilarious to watch" Ino chuckled heartily.

"Let's reminisce, shall we?" Sakura mused, and they were assaulted by this morning's memories.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Flashback:

The guys were entering the classroom, totally ignoring the quizzical looks their faithful fangirls were giving them. The sniggers in the class also went down on deaf ears, as the 4 crushes barely gave them a fleeting glance.

Murmurs instantaneously arose after catching an eyeful of their lime locks. Girls were up out of their seats and crowded around a certain desk. A certain desk that belonged to Ami Yumiko, the president of the fangirl club. Eww. Some eyes of the fangirls betrayed their body and strayed to the back of the room, where the guys sat, and then quickly averted back to their leader.

Apparently, the obsessers were having a conversation, and had come to a conclusion fairly quickly. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino found this mildly entertaining, seeing the girls huddle up and put their hands together, one on top of each other. It was like a football game, except their chant was "Fangirls, unite!" instead of the usual "1, 2, 3 Break!"

Dispersing, the infatuated teens headed towards Neji and the guys' desks, crowing at them. But before they arrived, the sluts momentarily stopped their raging attack and remembered to do something "important." They hiked up their ultra-ultra-mini skirts, and pulled their already-too-low tube tops down. After this procedure was completed, they marched up to the guy's table and crowded it so that all you could see was a cluster of girls with whore-ish outfits. Meanwhile, inside the mob, Ami and her cronies were rubbing their "cleavage" against the heartthrobs' arms in hopes to receive some response in return. And of course, there was no reaction. Pouting in frustration, **[a/N might I add that the pouting did **_**not**_** look cute whatsoever] **Ami and her followers backed up and prepared their fangirl speech.

"Aww Sasuke-kunnn, Neji-kunn, Shika-kunnn, Naruto-kunn" Ami croned with that nasal voice of hers while the guys inwardly puked.

"I, Ami Yumiko, president of your fan club and most devoted fan," she screeched, "hereby announce that along with your other 1,598 fangirls in this school, will stay loyal to you and love you _forever_ and ever. Even if you grow old and wrinkly and sprout green hair." Ami pointed out, staring at the patch of "grass" that was perched atop the listeners' hair. Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru just watched this exchange with amusement dancing in their eyes.

Apparently, that was the speech, so after Ami stopped talking, **[thank god] **they once again swarmed around the wooden desk and latched onto the object of their affections' arms like sticky glue.

But before the girls could do anything else, Kakashi-sensei walked through their door, perverted book in hand. Whining, the fangirl clique surgically removed their death grip and slumped back to their rightful seats while the boys breathed a sigh of relief.

End Flashback…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wow, I never knew that the bitch could even use such big words like hereby, devoted, and whatever. Hell, I'm surprised that she even knew how to pronounce her last name" Sakura faked astonishment, and the girls dissolved into laughter.

"Hmmm…What else happened?" Tenten wondered after the laughter subsided, putting her index finger on her chin in a questioning manner.

"Well…" Hinata began, starting again from the part where she and the girls stopped the memory.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What happened after Kakashi walked in the classroom…

Discreetly, Kaka-sensei sneaked a glance at the odd one out, which was _supposed _to be Naruto, but he found himself coming face to face with Shikamaru. Furrowing his eyebrow unnoticeably, Kakashi glanced at all the guys that currently shared the apartment with Hinata, and found that they were _all _drenched in the retched color of green. Kakashi switch his gaze back to his book, but the corners of his mouth subtly twitched up. 'Meh, at least I got that dobe back' he thought, feeling accomplished.

But that silly grin was wiped off his face when Kakashi found out that the fans _still _stayed loyal. 'Ch, whatever.' He was glum, although his frown was turned upside down when Kaka remembered that the dye stayed in for at least a week, so Naruto would _have_ to get humiliated _sometime _this week.

Class resumed normally, and the day went on. The only thing that was out of place was that _every _period, core 8 had to deal with the same thing over, and over, and over again. It went like this-guys walk in, murmurs start, fans huddle, declare their devotion and love, and go back to their seats.

Actually, they got some comments from the rest of their friends too. Lee said that it was 'youthful' **[unsurprisingly]**, Choji told them that they looked like bread with mold on it, Kiba screamed like a girl, and Shino just nodded, but didn't make eye contact with the guys for the rest of lunch.

End of Trip down Memory Lane…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dude, did you see how disturbed Shino's face was? I think that was the most emotion that he's ever shown in all the years we've known him" Ino told them with a straight face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once they arrived home, the first thing that their eyes saw was the 4 heads of hair. Giggling slightly at the fond memory, the girls shrugged their backpack off, and went to their respective rooms. Well except for Hinata. She disappeared into the kitchen, probably preparing today's dinner, spaghetti and meatballs. Sasuke's mouth watered as he fantasized about munching on the delicious pasta, and slurping up the scrumptious, heavenly tomato-paste sauce.

An hour later, dinner was served, and the first thing that was put on Sasuke's plate was a heaping amount of drool. Closing his mouth, he wiped off his slobber and spooned himself a nice chunk of the pasta. Everyone copied his movements, and chirped, "Itadakimasu" before digging in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dinner was over, and immediately after the dishes were washed and the table was clean, the 4 owners of the apartment heaved their worn backpacks down the hallway and into their rooms, where they shut the door with a firm click.

Once Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke were sure that the girls were in their rooms for good, they sprang into action. Clustering in the center of the living room, the teens made sure that their voices couldn't penetrate through the thin walls separating them from the girls. After they were sure that none of the women would hear them, the guys started their plan.

"So lazy genius, I'm glad that you finally put that big brain of yours to good use. Now mind telling us that brilliant plan of yours?" Sasuke demanded impatiently.

Nodding back to the younger Uchiha, Shikmaru lazily waved his hand toward himself, the sign for coming closer. Understanding, Naruto and the guys shuffled closer together, and Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"Okay" he drawled, taking his sweet time to explain the clever plan that his mind came up with. "The plan is…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**a/N sooo my dears, how is it???**

**xD its sooo fun to leave cliffies lol**

**haha i got SOOO many hits sooo happy lol haha thanks everyone :3**

**and last but not least...dont be a meanie! reViEw! rawr lol **


	9. Tch, Interrupted again

dIsClAiMeR: I have a confession to make… I don't own Naruto… I know, heartbreaking isn't it…

a/N. If she likes this story and wants to read it, I dedicate this story to Tenshi-Chan008 for approving my idea…and being my first-if she allows me to call her that- friend that I talk to on Fanfic… OHHH and I have another dedication; to CrAzY-sMaRtAsS. Well, I call her Cat. But she probably isn't gonna read this anyways 'cause she's in LOVE with SasuNaru… ANYWAYS…thanks Cat for helping me and for all the support and ideas and editing and all that good stuff. :3

Summary: [AU] Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, the 4 Queens of Konoha High since forever. Well, maybe not for long. When 4 new guys enroll for the academy, will they conquer the girls, or will they turn into their mindless fanboys? BrInG iT oN!!! SakuxSasu, TenxNeji, InoxShika, HinaxNaru

**okayyyy...haha I would like to thanks spellbindersasuke, NaNcY [teehee you rock haha], Midnight Angel Sakura, and NejDei-ILY for all the reviews**

**haha Anu-chan, you are HILARIOUS lol**

**and I'm waiting paitently BlackRain105 haha take your time xD**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ReCaP:

"Okay" he drawled, taking his sweet time to explain the clever plan that his mind came up with. "The plan is…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The guys were no doubt eagerly waiting for the instructions to be heard, but after waiting another 10 seconds, Naruto got impatient.

"Hurry it up" Naruto insisted, impatience coloring his tone.

"Shut up, dobe" Sasuke retorted, irritated.

Rubbing his temples, Shikamaru sighed and opened his mouth to tell them about the mission.

"Okay. We're going to-"

**-KnOcK KnOcK KnOck-**

Groaning and muttering all the curse words he could think of, where half of them weren't even known to man-kind, Sasuke rose from his relaxing seat and went to grab the doorknob, fully prepared to curse out the people who had interrupted their precious, crucial "bonding" time. Apparently, he had forgotten that he wasn't in his own cozy home, and that his only roommates were not his parents, but Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. And seeing that 3 of the 7 people were in the same room as him…

Tearing the door open, Sasuke opened his mouth, entirely ready to yell at them, but closed it shut with an audible snap when he saw the 4 girls standing there, with their pajamas on. It seems that he just _now_ remembered who he shared this apartment with, and _really_ didn't want to be kicked out. Especially if he didn't do anything except, oh I don't know, _curse his head off at them_.

Anyways, Sasuke smothered his poorly hidden discontent with a grunt, and raised one of his perfect eyebrows at them, silently asking the girls why they were here.

Fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, Sakura stepped up at spoke in a quiet, drowsy voice. "We just came here" she interrupted her sentence with a long, loud yawn, and raised her pale hand up to cover it up. Continuing, Sakura's words were slightly muffled by her palm. "We just came here to say Oyasuminasai, so…Oyasuminasai Sasuke-kun." And with that parting statement, Sakura dragged herself to her room and retired for the day. Sasuke nodded back, and mumbled his own quiet, "Night, Sakura."

While this small exchange was happening, the other girls were doing their own deeds. Peering behind the onyx eyed teen, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata spotted their roommates –cough cough crushes cough-

"Oyasuminasai Shika-kun" Ino chirped before sluggishly shuffling back to her own bed for her daily dose of beauty sleep. But not before catching Shikamaru's lazy wave and tiny grin out of the corner of her eye. And because of that small acknowledgement, along with a twitch of the mouth, Ino was able to sleep with a small, _itsy, __**microscopic **_grin on her face.

"Hey Neji" Tenten saluted. "Oyasuminasai" and then she, like Sakura and Ino, backpedaled into her room. She had already seen Neji's nod, which was probably as good of a "good night" that she would get in return. And even if it was just a nod, Tenten found herself falling asleep, deeper and deeper into her dream, which was impossibly sweet and the best dream she had in months.

"Oyasuminasai Neji-ni-san…N-Naruto-kun" Hinata squeaked and quickly scampered back to her own room, where she got into the bed and snuggled in the comforters, falling asleep quickly. But before her eyelids flapped close, you could see the content hidden in them. It makes you wonder…

After this exchange was finished for good, Sasuke shut the door closed with a silent 'snap' and made sure to lock it. Once he was convinced that it wouldn't unlocked, Sasuke paddled back to the guys and once again took his previous place. It was cold from lack of use, but the green haired man didn't mind.

Coughing slightly to regain attention, Shikamaru waited until all eyes were on him. Then he started.

"I have a plan" he began tentatively. Naruto looked like he was going to interrupt, or at least yell out "No duh", but he was silenced quickly by Neji's death-glare. **[a/N although I have to say it probably didn't look very threatening, seeing as Neji had green hair and all…]** Satisfied, Shikamaru continued. "Okay. As you know, the plan I'm going to tell you, it's for getting back at the girls for doing this." This, meaning by the green hair, and Shikamaru pointed at it just for emphasis.

"Okay. First let me say something. I know that we can't do anything obvious, like burn all their clothes or something, because the girls will immediately figure out who did it. Us, obviously. And we'll have no proof to deny any of that, 'cause it'll be true. Besides, if we do that, they're going to want to get their own revenge; so basically, this charade of pranking each other is just going to continue forever and ever. So we have to do something that they won't think of. Something that will make them…not exactly hurt, but will make them regret ever messing with us. They need to know who's in charge" Shikamaru explained in all seriousness. Sensing his aura, the guys all forced their expression to look focused, even the ever-smiling Naruto.

"So we need to do something that's not noticeable, but will have the desired impact. Something like-"Shikamaru was rudely interrupted.

"Stealing their ramen?" Oh, I think you can guess you said that.

"No dobe. Usurai." Haha guess who said that?

"As I was saying, I think we should make the girls fall for us" Shikamaru interrupted his plan by taking in a long breath of air- yawning. His hunched shoulders slumped down even further, if it was even possible. "Okay. This plan works 'cause we'll get our revenge, be discreet about it, _and_ the girls will never know what hit them. It's like killing 3 birds with 1 stone. But I don't mean that we break the troublesome girls' hearts. I'm just saying we mess with them a little, frazzle their nerves a bit. That's all. Ughh. Troublesome words. Such a drag explaining this." After giving them the full-out explanation, the genius's eyes drifted close; the weariness was finally taking a toll on him.

Taking in all this information, Naruto was the first to speak. "But Shika" he whined "I don't like breaking girl's hearts. That's just _harsh_, even for teme over there."

Lazily opening one eye, Shikamaru stared hard at Naruto, and then his eyes flickered to the boy's green hair. "We're not going to break their hearts, dobe. They aren't even going to know what we did. Even if the girls did _this _to us," Shikamaru attempted too look up at his funky hairdo, but Naruto got the point, so Shikamaru continued. "I don't have the heart to get back at them like the way they did to us. Troublesome women. So they're not going to know, but we're going to have pride knowing that we tricked the girls to fall for us. Get it, baka?" The speaker's open eye shut close.

Nodding eagerly, Naruto grinned at the prospect of getting back at the girls, but not actually _hurting _them.

"Best you've ever come up with, Pinapple head" Sasuke snorted, while Neji quietly snickered in the background.

But the joking quickly came to an end, and Neji nodded in agreement. It _was _a pretty ingenious plan-hurting them but not _actually _hurting them.

Smirking, Shikamaru hastily explained the details.

"So we start tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

And then the plan was in action.

"They'll never know what hit them" Unconsciously, Neji repeated what Tenten had shouted 2 years ago, when the girls all entered high school. **[a/N go back to chappy one if you forgot.]**

"Tch. Payback time" Sasuke smirked wickedly, which a picture of a surprised Sakura Haruno popped into his head. **'Watch out girls, Inner Sasuke's in town, baby' **Inner Sasuke cackled evilly, rubbing his hands together like a mad scientist.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, but this is what you get" Naruto apologized, half sorry, half sadistic. The cheerful Naruto was gone for now, replaced by the new, somewhat-evil Naruto.

After a few minutes of evil tension in the room, the guys glanced at the clock. The big flashing numbers read '3:46.' It was quiet, but the golden silence was broken by a snore. A loud, Shikamaru-sounding snore. Peeling their eyes from the digits, the men swerved their eyes to the laziest man in the room, and sweatdropped when they found him slobbering on his bed.

Rolling their eyes in disbelief, the still-awake guys bid each other good night, and entered their own rooms, with the plan still swarming around in their minds. Well Naruto's mind was full of the plan _and _ramen, but that's close enough, considering it _was _the dobe we were talking about.

They all fell asleep with malevolent smirks and grins on their flawless faces.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

But the thing is, the guys never knew how much their plan backfired on them until it was too late to turn back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**a/N soooo how was it?**

**kinda...overdramatic don't you think?**

**mehh, well at least that's what I thought**

**anywaysss....**

**be nice and review???**

**please?????? I'll be your best friend...?**


	10. What The Hell?

dIsClAiMeR: I have a confession to make… I don't own Naruto… I know, heartbreaking isn't it…

a/N. If she likes this story and wants to read it, I dedicate this story to Tenshi-Chan008 for approving my idea…and being my first-if she allows me to call her that- friend that I talk to on Fanfic… OHHH and I have another dedication; to CrAzY-sMaRtAsS. Well, I call her Cat. But she probably isn't gonna read this anyways 'cause she's in LOVE with SasuNaru… ANYWAYS…thanks Cat for helping me and for all the support and ideas and editing and all that good stuff. :3

Summary: [AU] Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, the 4 Queens of Konoha High since forever. Well, maybe not for long. When 4 new guys enroll for the academy, will they conquer the girls, or will they turn into their mindless fanboys? BrInG iT oN!!! SakuxSasu, TenxNeji, InoxShika, HinaxNaru

**okayyy I'm SoRrY I didn't update sooner...my mom was nagging on me cause I'm not maintaining my A average for school...ughhhhh...soooo because I made you guys wait for so long, here's a...longer than normal chappy x3**

**btw, thanks you sasusaku53, Anu-chan, takara410, Midnight Angel Sakura, Mrs. Naggy [Nancy x3], and Kaydreams...**

**-hands everyone a CoOkiE- teehee...**

**nowwww ON WITH THE CHAPTER...**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ReCaP:

But the thing is, the guys never knew how much their plan backfired on them until it was too late to turn back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay. Something was definitely up with the guys. Well, at least that's what the girls concluded. Either Shikamaru's brain had come up with something sinister, or Neji's favorite box of cornflakes was sold out. Or _maybe_, the stick up Sasuke's ass was shoved further up than usual. That would explain everything. And hell, they might be acting weird because Naruto threw a hissy fit about there being no more ramen in the cupboard anymore.

Anyways, the girls were, to put it frankly, completely and utterly creeped out, and that my friend, was the understatement of the century. Not only were the 4 chi-chi-chi-cha-chia pets shooting each other sneaky glances like they did yesterday morning, **[refer back to chapter 8] **they were also acting friendly with the girls…Too friendly. It was like a 'too close for comfort' kind of friendliness. A little too pleasant, and on the borderline of creepiness, not to mention totally stalker-ish.

"Maybe they finally found out that they all were gay, and they wanna make sure by getting all close up and personal with us. So if they like guys, they'll feel nothing, but if they like girls, they'll at least feel _some _type of emotion other than annoyance and whatnot" Sakura suggested. They had arrived to school 10 minutes ago and were currently huddling together under the cherry blossom tree. Normally, the rest of the crew, including Shino, Kiba, Lee, and Choji, would be here, but Kiba had to retake a test, and Shino needed to take care of his sick ladybug. Lee was running laps around the high school to be 'youthful', and Choji was running low on his seemingly-never-ending bags of chips. As for Naruto and the gang, they decided to drive in a different car, and haven't arrived yet.

"That's ridiculous, Forehead-girl" Ino replied offhandedly. Secretly, though, she desperately wished that that wasn't the answer, because apparently, she discovered she had a TINY crush on someone. Someone that had Pineapple hair and a name rhyming with 'Trickamaru-kun.' Ooh la laa…

"Or maybe they found out that they're secretly in love with us" Hinata suggested, and she leapt off into dreamland about fantasies about her and her 'ramen-lover in bright orange Styrofoam armor'.

"Fat chance" Tenten snorted, but couldn't help wondering what would happen if what Hinata said was true. "And besides, that doesn't explain the reason on why they kept giving each other those weird looks."

Before Hinata could answer, the girls were snapped out of their discussion by the sound of the bell. Unhurriedly, they picked up their books and lugged their backpacks over their shoulders. They left the cherry blossom tree, and trudged toward Kakashi's math room. And that was when chaos ensured.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Walking into the room, the group was immediately horded by fanboys of all sizes and ugliness. And of course, the teacher was nowhere in sight. Sighing in discontent and aggravation, the girls pushed their way to their designated seats. It was always like this.

Although, today, the girls were feeling a bit awkward sitting around their usual seats with the guys, so they carefully chose new seats, as far away from the men as possible. Actually, the fangirls that sat there didn't mind at all, seeing as now they could sit and cuddle with their _dear _green apple flavoredeye-candy. Cuddle meaning pulling their arms in a death grip and squishing them to death with their non-existent chest.

But there was a problem. When the Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto found their neighboring seats filled with their followers and not their targets, they did what they all did best…sort of… They panicked. 'Where were the girls? We can't do the plan without them. And besides, they help ward off the fangirls and –they shuddered- gay guys.' That was the only thing running through their minds. But as they scanned the crowd, their minds were put to ease. The girls were here, but they were sitting far, far away from the guys. Frowning in displeasure, the guys quickly wondered why the hell Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura were so far away. For a moment, they pondered whether or not the girls had figured out their plan, but that option was ruled out quickly. It was practically impossible for them to find out because the guys were talking in hushed voices (yes, even Naruto) and they never heard any door open. And trust me, you could hear the door's squeaks from a mile away. Anyways, there was nothing the boys could do about being so far away from objects of their obsessions. Except this.

The sounds of scraping chairs were heard, and eyes darted to the 4 males standing up. To no surprise, it was the 4 green hairs. And they were heading straight toward the front of the class, where their roommates sat. The girls' eyes widened noticeably, and they frowned when the guys shoved their way through all the screaming people and next to them. So now it was like before-the core 8 stayed together.

By the time the guys put their books down on their new desk and dropped their bags next to them, the girls had already gotten over the initial shock and stared forward, with no expression in their eyes.

The seating was like this:

_[Random Fangirl] [Naruto] [Hinata] [Random Fanboy]_

_[Random Fangirl] [Shikamaru] [Ino] [Random Fanboy]_

_[Random Fangirl] [Sasuke] [Tenten] [Random Fanboy]_

_[Random Fangirl] [Neji] [Sakura] [Random Fanboy]_

**[a/N something wrong ne? noooo its not a Neji/Sakura Tenten/Sasuke fic…lol all I can say is for you to just keep reading]**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Lovely Ino and her "Trickamaru-kun"

Outwardly, Ino looked irritated and annoyed at the pinapple shaped head, but inwardly…well, let's just say that's a different story. She was sweating buckets, she was so nervous. Yet, for some odd reason, there was also a spark of excitement in her.

"So, Shika-kun, why are you here?" Ino swore at herself for the lame topic, but hey, at least it was a conversation. And, if anything, Shikamaru looked amused.

"Why did you guys move?" Shikamaru countered. For some apparent reason, Ino thought his voice was more sexier than usual. Hmm… "Are you trying to ditch us, huh Ino?" Oh yea, it definitely sounded more sexier. Especially the way he said her name.

"N-no. Of course not" Ino denied vehemently, trying not to stammer, but failing helplessly. "We were just...well" she changed tactics, "I just wanted to listen to the teacher better, so I decided to move closer to the board, and Forehead, White Eyes, and Buns decided to follow me" Ino mentally patted herself on the back for the excusable excuse.

"Hmm…Oh, I see. Interesting" Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows, and turned his head the other way, while Ino silently let out a breath she hadn't noticed that she was holding.

Ino thought he bought the excuse, and that the conversation was over. So, with that out of the way, she laid her head on her desk and closed her eyes, hoping to catch some shuteye.

Normally, it was the other way around-her awake and Shikamaru sleeping.

Well, I guess not everythings going to stay the same. Just proves to say that something's in the air-something's going to change.

But if Ino held her eyes open for just a split second more, she would have seen the accomplished smirk that Shikamaru had pasted on his resolved face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The _Female _Hyuuga and Loud Green Chatterbox [no, NOT Lee haha]

Now, Naruto here. He kept on telling himself that he was a man of action, not afraid of anything. Let's hope he's right about that.

"Hinata-channnnn" Naruto whined. In Hinata's mind, somehow his voice was tinged with a touch of seductiveness in it. Weird… Anyways, the girl in question turned her head and cocked it to the side.

"A-ano…Yes, Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata stammered, a little more than usual. She wanted to stand strong in front of Naruto, especially since he was acting a little more weirder than usual. But she failed miserably, the stutter the first sign of the old Hinata 2 years ago that was resurfacing in front of the whiskered-boy.

"So, Hinata-chan, do you-I mean, _can_ you make us ramen for dinner today?" Naruto backed out the last second. He meant to be straightforward and ask her out for ramen, but for some reason, something was holding him back. Holding him back from hurting our precious little Hina-chan.

"Oh. Sure, Naruto-kun" Hinata was sure he meant to ask something different, but she didn't want to be rude and pry into his life. So she just ignored his little mess-up and obediently answered what he asked her.

Still, Hinata couldn't shake that feeling that something bad was about to happen. And it was going to happen fast.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Bun Head and Ice Cube Chicken Haired Teme

"Sooo" Tenten searched for a subject, but came out unsuccessful.

"Hn" Sasuke muttered, and turned his head the other way.

With the awkward silence that dreadfully hung around the air, Tenten grew nervous, and started fiddling with her fingers uncomfortably.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was having a mental conversation with himself.

**'What are you doing, you nitwit? You're supposed to be **_**seducing **_**her, not acting like you have a stick up your ass. Which, I might add, is how you usually act' **Inner Sasuke remarked.

'Shut up. And you _do _know that you just called yourself a nitwit? Tch, she feels weird. I can't get comfortable with her' Sasuke mentally thought, and locked up Inner Sasuke in a box. He then proceeded to wrap a bunch of chains and locks on the box. This efficiently shut Inner Sasuke up.

Little did Sasuke know, the true reason why he didn't feel comfortable with Tenten was because she wasn't the right girl for him…But maybe, just _maybe _someone with pink hair and green eyes were…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Our Petal Haired Beauty and Stoic Hyuuga Prodigy

"Hey Neji" Sakura greeted when he sat down next to her.

"Hi" Neji grunted, and then continued to douse himself in the silence that surrounded them. Sakura just rolled her eyes and opened up her book. She then decided to get lost in the story about a hot vampire, a brave girl, and the forbidden fruit of love.

While Sakura was caught up in her book, Neji decided to observe her. Pink hair, green eyes, slightly wide forehead. There wasn't anything particularly special about this girl, he decided.

If that was so, why wasn't he able to complete the mission? Why wasn't he even attempting to try and charm the girl?

But most importantly… Why was he heart aching for the brown haired girl directly diagonal from him?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They both had a weird feeling in gut. It was telling them that something wasn't right.

Neji and Sasuke eyes caught each other, and they had a silent conversation.

The two stood up from their previous position, totally ignoring Neji's female counterpart's questioning look. Sakura was too interested in her novel to notice what was happening. They scooted out of their seats and switched spots, but didn't forget to grab their stuff before they moved. So now it looked like this:

_[Random Fangirl] [Naruto] [Hinata] [Random Fanboy]_

_[Random Fangirl] [Shikamaru] [Ino] [Random Fanboy]_

_[Random Fangirl] [Neji] [Tenten] [Random Fanboy]_

_[Random Fangirl] [Sasuke] [Sakura] [Random Fanboy]_

**[a/N haha does this seem right to you now? xD I thought so]**

By the time this transition was over, math class was about halfway over, and there was only about 30 more minutes left. Usually, this was when Kakashi-sensei entered with his porno book. Oh, speak of the Devil.

Kakashi-sensei strolled in the room, trademark book in hand. A blush covered his face, and he let out a perverted giggle.

Once he reached his desk, Kakashi sighed and switched his eyes from the manga and to the class's face. They had settled down, and now were dutifully in their seats.

He waved a hand. "Free period today. Do whatever you want, but if we get caught by Tsunade-sama, you guys are the one at fault" and he turned a page of his book.

The class cheered, and each went to do their respective things.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Bun Head and Stoic Hyuuga Prodigy

Grabbing Sasuke's old seat, Neji took a seat in it, and twisted himself so that he was directly face to face with Tenten. Being the ever-observant person, he decided to decipher what Tenten was feeling. It was actually pretty easy, because Tenten wasn't very good at hiding her emotions, unlike himself.

Neji gazed into her eyes and saw shock (of course), contentment, and a little bit of…was that suspiciousness? Tossing aside that fact, Neji narrowed his colorless eyes to inspect her mahogany orbs a little better, but was snapped out of it when Tenten clapped both of her hands in front of him.

She had gotten out of her trance a while ago, and had decided to help Neji get out of his own reverie.

"Haha. I got you" Tenten giggled childishly, satisfied that her plan to get Neji back from dreamland was successful.

Neji blinked rapidly, and stared at the smooth, creamy hands. Something evil was stirring up in his head.

Smirking, Neji quickly grabbed Tenten's hands before she had a chance to pull them away.

She was shocked, to say. Never in a million, bazillion years would she think that Neji even had the _guts_, not the mention the _manners_, to do something that daring.

Tenten opened her mouth to demand Neji why he was doing what he was doing, but her voice wouldn't come up. That was because Neji had done something totally unexpected.

Neji couldn't help but fit her palm in his for a moment, to see if it fit. Actually, it was a perfect match. Taking another second, he relished in the smooth, silky feeling of her soft hand in his. Then, after that was over, Neji moved onto the real thing he was planning to do.

The prodigy had flipped over Tenten's hand so that palm side was facing down, and he had unceremoniously kissed it.

Wait, back up. Neji. Kissed. Tenten's. _Hand?_

Something was definitely wrong today.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Our Pink Haired Beauty and Ice Cube Chicken Haired Teme

For some reason, Sasuke felt comfortable sitting next to Sakura. Not at all like when he was partnered with Tenten. And with that, Sasuke relaxed and put on his most charming face.

Sakura was so engrossed in her book; she didn't notice Sasuke drawing closer and closer to her ear.

"Sakura" he breathed out, his hot breath hitting her ear instantly. The women in mention froze, and slowly shut her book. It fell from her hands, and then the bubblegum women uneasily turned her head.

"What do you think you're doing Nej-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned in bewilderment. She hadn't even _seen, _nor did she _hear _Sasuke take a seat there.

"You don't like it?" Sasuke shot back in his irresistibly husky voice. His mouth was still placed near her ear, and Sakura shivered almost unnoticeably. _Almost. _

Sasuke's keen eye caught Sakura's shudder, and he smirked in content. 'Well, it's time to wrap things up for today' Sasuke decided.

**DIINNNGGGGG!!! **The bell sounded, but neither paid attention.

While Sakura was still stunned at Sasuke's bold move, the latter moved in for the kill. He once again neared Sakura's ear, but this time, instead of wasting his time on useless chatter, Sasuke gently bit her earlobe.

Sakura jumped in shock, and whipped around to face whoever was responsible for that.

But it was too late.

All she could catch was the fleeting sight of Sasuke's green hair as he disappeared into the crowd.

Huffing in fury, Sakura stubbornly crossed her arms, but uncrossed them shortly after.

Heaving a heavy sigh, she packed up her things and headed out of the classroom.

What the _hell _was wrong with these boys today?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**a/N yayyy I'm FiNaLlY doneeee**

**sorry it took so long xD [see above for reasons]**

**anywayss...R & R...pwease???**

**I'll give you an M & M if you R & R? lol**


	11. Everything's fine, or is it?

dIsClAiMeR: I have a confession to make… I don't own Naruto… I know, heartbreaking isn't it…

a/N. If she likes this story and wants to read it, I dedicate this story to Tenshi-Chan008 for approving my idea…and being my first-if she allows me to call her that- friend that I talk to on Fanfic… OHHH and I have another dedication; to CrAzY-sMaRtAsS. Well, I call her Cat. But she probably isn't gonna read this anyways 'cause she's in LOVE with SasuNaru… ANYWAYS…thanks Cat for helping me and for all the support and ideas and editing and all that good stuff. :3

Summary: [AU] Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, the 4 Queens of Konoha High since forever. Well, maybe not for long. When 4 new guys enroll for the academy, will they conquer the girls, or will they turn into their mindless fanboys? BrInG iT oN!!! SakuxSasu, TenxNeji, InoxShika, HinaxNaru

**okayy soo...It was my friend AznNLonely's birthday on the 11th, so I'm dedicating this chapter to her xD**

**Still, I have to thank everyone for reviewing xD**

**So thank you Mistyjet, BlackRain105, takara410, TwiLigHT8D, kaylan101a, Nancy, Kaydreams, JuniperScaymoore (Thanks for all the advice you gave me. I really appreciated it :]), msiaNKB, and Midnight Angel Sakura.**

**Sorry for the long wait...and here's the chapter**

**By the way, I'm really sorry the chapter can't be longer TwiLigHT8D. No idea came to me, and I struggled to finished writing even 1,500 words. Ehh, I'm terribly sorry.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ReCaP:

What the _hell _was wrong with these boys today?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Slugging toward the door, the girls had the words 'extremely confused' stamped onto their foreheads. Not literally, though. But there _was_ a series of furrowing eyebrows, scratching heads, and bumping into other people, without a sense of mind to apologize.

Grinning inwardly, the guys approached them with a seemingly passive look on their faces. "Hey, you guys okay?" Naruto questioned them, imitating an air of innocence.

Shaken out of their confused stupor, the girls whipped their heads around and openly gaped at them. Like a fish out of water, their jaws opened and closed repeatedly, but no words came out.

"You know, if you don't close your mouths, other guys might get the wrong idea and take it as an invitation to French you" Sasuke smirked.

Almost immediately, their mouths were snapped shut, and the girls huffed at them. Then, as if remembering something important, they suddenly turned shy, and stuttered frequently.

"W-we have t-to…" Hinata stammered nervously.

"Have to…?" Neji prompted.

"Powder our n-noses!" Ino exclaimed.

"…I-In the b-bathroom" Tenten added.

Nodding along, the girls skittered across the hall with an incredibly powerful ninja-like speed. Amused, the guys watched sadistically as peoples' books and papers flew out of their hands when the Queens fled past them.

They ran to the bathroom.

Except for the fact that the bathroom was on the _opposite_ side of where they ran.

"Troublesome women" Shikamaru muttered, while they chuckled darkly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To "Powder their Noses"…

They kept on running, not pausing even once to look behind them.

The girls had no sense of direction; they had no clue where they were going. The only thing they knew was that they had to get away from the boys. It didn't matter where, as long as the guys weren't in sight.

With their feet leading them, the girls ended up at their signature Sakura blossom tree.

Their skidding legs slowly came to a halt, and the girls snapped to their senses and observed their surroundings.

"That…" Ino huffed.

"…Was" Tenten panted.

"…Weird…" Sakura breathed out.

As if just processing that thought, the girls each gave each other a bewildered look.

Pointing out at eat other accusingly, they all simultaneously asked, "Something happened to you guys too?"

With all that synchronization, they couldn't help but crack a small smile at each other, despite the awkwardness that had happened.

"So, time for an explanation?" Hinata raised an eyebrow at the others.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"…and that basically sums it up." Sakura explained, finishing her story. They had all just come clean and let out their experiences, starting with Hinata herself, Ino, Tenten, and then Sakura.

"Interesting…" Tenten muttered, furrowing her eyebrows as she sat, deep in thought.

"Tell me about it" Ino replied.

"Why is this happening? And on the same day…" Hinata was confused. Utterly confused.

"Whatever it is, something is up. Something's going to happen, and it's going to happen soon" Sakura was suspicious, but didn't have any information to back it up.

"But anyways, you know Tenten, I have _never _seen Neji-nii-san act like that. Usually, he's the proper student, and the perfect child. Nii-san never acts out of place, so it's…weird" Hinata creased her forehead, deep in thought.

"Is that so?" Tenten mumbled, rummaging through this morning's events.

While the girls attempted to sort out their thoughts, they were in such deep concentration that they didn't notice the bell ring, signaling the start of 2nd period. Uh oh…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

During that time…

"WE GOT THEM GOOD, NE TEME? NE, NE?" Naruto practically announced to the entire school. After a few confused looks from students passing by, the person in question just sighed and smacked the ramen lover in the back of the head. Said guy whined petulantly as a big lump formed.

They dragged crying Naruto by the ear, which I believe must _hurt_, into an empty classroom, and locked the door. Neji leaned against it, while Sasuke leaped onto the teacher's desk, arms folded. Shikamaru slumped to a random seat, and proceeded to sit onto it. Then, he promptly put his head in his hands, and his coffee eyelids fluttered to a close.

Naruto, on the other hand, just plopped onto the floor, and brought his hand up to his now-red ear. Ouch, I bet that hurt. **[a/N Haha I was just thinking, 'ChRiStMaS CoLoRs' xD I mean like, red ear and green hair? Haha] **

All was silent for a minute or two, and then Shikamaru broke it by shifting around in his seat. Without opening his eyes, he addressed to the other boys sitting in the room.

"Okay, we need to discuss this." Short, sweet, and to the point.

Naruto just blinked innocently and scratched his head. "Discuss what, Shika? We did an awesome job, didn't we?"

Shikamaru exhale noisily. "I can't believe I'm going to actually say this but… Troublesome… That bum head (Naruto) over there did a good job. A really, good [troublesome] job." 'And he's never going to stop boasting about it. Ever' Shikamaru added mentally. Continuing. "But Sasuke and Neji on the other hand…" he left that sentence unfinished.

"I DID A GOOD JOB? BETTER THAN THE ALMIGHTY TEME AND PRODIGY WHITE EYES? SWEET! DATTEBAYO! YOU HAVE TO TREAT ME RAMEN BECAUSE I'M NOW AWESOME AND BETTER THAN YOU GUYS! NA NA NA-NAAA NA-"Naruto's horribly off tune singing was interrupted when the bell signaling the start of 2nd period rung.

"We'll finish this later" Shikamaru concluded. The 2 stoic men nodded, and the 3 attention-attracters stalked off to second period, leaving Naruto to continue with his 'singing' and boasting and butt-shaking and whatnot.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they got in the room, the first thing Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke noticed were that the girls weren't there in the room. Wait no, scratch that. The first thing they noticed were the squealing of girls and the faces of fangirls heavily caked with makeup. The _second _thing they noticed were that the girls weren't in their usual seats. They weren't even in the room.

**'Odd…' **the guys thought, was nevertheless sat down in their seats. Then they jerked upright, but immediately slumped back down into their seats. Oh no. Without the girls here…

Without the girls here, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru had to fend off the fangirls themselves. Kami help them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What's going on in Kiba's mind…naw, I'm just kidding…just ReAd it lol

It was a good day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming, the girls were sitting under a Sakura tree and staring into space, the- WAIT, WHATTT?!?!

At least, that was what was running through Kiba's jumbled up brain at the moment. You see, 2nd period was long gone, and it was 3rd period right now. Actually, 3rd period was almost over, it was really close to lunchtime. Well, according to Kiba's watch, it was. So to ditch the rest of class, Kiba insisted that he go to the "bathroom" because he had an "incredibly small bladder."

So here Kiba was- squinting his eyes to get a better look at the girls that skipped class. Wait, was that… PINK HAIR? As if reading his mind, Akamaru leaped out of Kiba's hood and ran over to the girls.

The puppy leaped onto the petal-haired owner's lap, and barked joyfully.

"Wait no! Akam- is that really you, Sakura? And Tenten? Ino? Hinata?" Kiba yelled as he ran across to the Sakura tree.

"Huh? Kiba? Oh, I suppose you want Akamaru back, ne?" Sakura and the other girls were waken up from their dreaming, and Sakura gently peeled the dog off herself, and handed him to its owner.

"Hey, dude" Tenten greeted.

"Why are you giving us that weird look?" Ino inquired.

Hinata just patted Kiba's head, and then raised her eyebrow at him.

"Why? _Why? _Where were you guys during 2nd and 3rd period?" Kiba countered. "It's almost lunchtime. Like in 3 sec-" A ringing bell sound interrupted him. "-I mean, now."

"What are you talking about? That was the 2nd period bell right now. Chill. Dude it's only…" Sakura checked her watch. "-Oh shit."

It was 12:05, otherwise known as lunchtime **[My favorite part of the day]**.

Uh oh…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After boring old school

The girls were exhausted as they trudged through the door or their apartment. They had spent at least half an hour explaining and apologizing for their absence to their teachers. Eventually, the teachers bought their excuse, seeing as "their neighbor's dog ran away, and the girls needed to help find him." Even so, Kurenai and Anko still demanded that Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino have detention tomorrow.

Dropping their backpacks to the floor, the girls headed to the kitchen.

Hinata opened the refrigerator door, and pulled out 4 cans of Sprite. Handing them to one another, the girls spent a minute in silence to open up their cans and take a long, hard, earned gulp of their fizzy drink.

"Ahhh" Tenten sighed.

"That was…" Ino took another gulp.

"Refreshing" Sakura completed.

At the sound of a purring engine, the girls stilled and listened to the noise. The roar turned off, and then it was all quiet. A minute later, Naruto's boisterous voice was heard, and the sound of jingling keys accompanied it. The click of the lock, and then the door opened.

"-nd than BAM! I shot the 3-pointer and ended up totally owning Teme! Believe it!" Naruto loud voice echoed all the way to the kitchen, where the girls could hear loud and clear.

"Yeah, yeah, dobe. We all know how you somehow tripped on the _flat, smooth _floor and kicked the ball to Neji here, who shot the 3-pointer" The voices were closer now, and were increasing with every second that ticked by.

"Whatever Teme. You're just jea…"Naruto stopped when he saw the girls. "…lous…" he finished, but nobody heard. They were all busy staring at one another with gleaming eyes.

Cough. Cough. Awkward silence…

More Awkward silence. Cough. Clears throat.

"Hi…" Hinata called out tentatively.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto responded.

"So…where were you guys during second period?" Neji attempted to start a conversation. But that was the wrong question to ask.

More awkward silence piled atop.

Finally Tenten broke it.

"Why did you kiss my hand?" Tenten dodged the question.

"And why were you so close?" Sakura added.

"Who the hell gave you the permission to do _that_?" Ino put in.

"We demand an explanation" Hinata concluded.

The awkward silence was thickened, but no one could feel it because a cloud of anger had covered the awkwardness.

The guys knew that the girls wanted an explanation. And they wanted it now.

"We made a bet…" Sasuke started, sticking to the plan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[Flashback] After school…

School was over, and Shikamaru had gathered them all into his car.

"What a drag. It's time to discuss the plan. And Naruto, interrupt me _one _time and you will _never _live to eat another noodle of ramen again" Shikamaru threatened.

"Anyways, so Naruto did a good job. Blah blah blah… And I saw the stunt you pulled back there, Neji and Sasuke. Dude, we're trying to make them _fall for us, _not run away from us. You guys are seriously overdoing it, and it's just making the job more troublesome. So lay off the touching for now, got it?" Shikamaru looked back at them in his rear view mirror.

The boys nodded, but a smirk was visible on their faces.

"So, what's our cover-up story if they ask us why we did it?" Neji emotionlessly questioned.

"It was a bet" Sasuke thought it over.

"A bet that we made with Kiba. If we could wash off this dye in the next hour, then Kiba would have to pay for Naruto's next time at Ichiraku. But if we didn't do it, then we would have to get up close and personal with the girls."

It was a pretty believable plan, so they stuck with it, and just tweaked it a bit to perfection. By the time it was finished, they were home.

Taking his key out of the engine, Shikamaru turned his head back to look at his friends. "Stick with the plan."

And that's how it ended up to where we are now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We made a bet…" Sasuke repeated. "And we lost it."

"And the consequence was to get really close to you" Neji included.

"Oh…" The girls' misunderstandings were cleared up, and everything was fine and back to normal.

At least, that's what they thought.

"You know, you haven't answered our question yet" Naruto remembered.

"Huh?" Ino answered smartly.

"Why you troublesome women ditched 2nd and 3rd period" Shikamaru clarified.

"Oh. We were just thinking about what you guys did, and I guess we lost track of time" Sakura explained briefly. And truthfully.

Little did the girls know, the guys were grinning inwardly because they were glad to see that they had such an effect on the girls.

Time for phase 2…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**a/N ahhh it's been so long since I've updated...**

**And this wasn't even a very good chapter :O**

**Sorrryyyy...I'll try to write more and stuff during winter break...**

**Not my fault for a stupid writer's block xD**

**Well, Happy Early Merry Christmas, or HEMC for short lol**

**ReViEw xDf**


	12. Are they Really OnLy Dreams?

dIsClAiMeR: I have a confession to make… I don't own Naruto… I know, heartbreaking isn't it…

a/N. If she likes this story and wants to read it, I dedicate this story to Tenshi-Chan008 for approving my idea…and being my first-if she allows me to call her that- friend that I talk to on Fanfic… OHHH and I have another dedication; to CrAzY-sMaRtAsS. Well, I call her Cat. But she probably isn't gonna read this anyways 'cause she's in LOVE with SasuNaru… ANYWAYS…thanks Cat for helping me and for all the support and ideas and editing and all that good stuff. :3

Summary: [AU] Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, the 4 Queens of Konoha High since forever. Well, maybe not for long. When 4 new guys enroll for the academy, will they conquer the girls, or will they turn into their mindless fanboys? BrInG iT oN!!! SakuxSasu, TenxNeji, InoxShika, HinaxNaru

**a/N Thanks for Reviewing, everyone that did it! And I'm sorry for the wait, but this is the LONGEST chapter I've written so far.**

**Anyways, thank you TwiLigHT8D, EnigmaAvenue23 [you RoCk x3], xxxKiyuROCKSxxx, takara410, SerenityBloom, DarthEon14, Nancy [Cat sent me Chapter 2 of her story for me to EDIT xD she's going to post it up soone x3 I think...], Anu-chan [Haha you're forgiven], and Mistyjet for all the reviews.**

**I'm bursting with happiness ^.^**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ReCaP:

Little did the girls know, the guys were grinning inwardly because they were glad to see that they had such an effect on the girls.

Time for phase 2…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[DrEaMs] Tenten's POV

I have 3 words, and 3 words only. Best. Dream. Ever.

I was walking through a museum. But not any ordinary museum. It was a weapon museum. For all you new people out there, if you don't know, I'm a weapon fanatic. And that's an understatement. For some reason, I have an odd obsession for shiny, pointy objects. Ask Saku-chan, Ino-pig, and Hina-chan if you need more details. But for now, let's put it like this- I was staring so much at the weapons that I accidently started to drool on them, and the security guard asked me more than once if I needed to leave. You understand now?

Anyways, there was me, and my weapons. My life was complete now.

I was wearing some dark brown capris, with a white tank top. And just some regular sandals. A casual look. My hair was in its usual buns, but the most noticeable things were my eyes. They were sparkling gems, because I was so interested in the weapons.

Katanas, senbon, shuriken, kunai- I could list them all. And they were all in this particular museum.

I don't know how long I was staring at all the ancient objects, but before I knew it, the speaker blasted overhead.

"Please begin your leave. The museum will be closing in about 10 minutes" it blasted out mechanically. Sighing, I straightened myself- I had been closely analyzing a scroll- and took a minute or so to just stretch out my stiff muscles.

After, I looked to my right, and then to my left.

'What the hell? Where was the exit? I swear it was right here. ' My mind was in a panic, so I took a couple of deep breaths before forcing myself to calm down. 'Okay. Chill out, Tenten. It's probably right around that corner.' I headed to my right, and started walking. I was certain it was to my right, because the security man was to my right, and he was guarding a door that was flashing the words 'EXIT'. So unless I suddenly turned dumb or something, I figured that that must be the way out…

Taking the turn, I was hoping to find the big door. I didn't.

Then, the scenery changed, and I suddenly found myself trapped in a maze. Turning back, I saw the museum moving away from me. It was disappearing into thin air.

"No!" I yelled in hopes to stop it, but it was too late. My last hope was gone, and I was stuck in a labyrinth.

Maybe this isn't the best dream ever…

Mentally stabilizing myself, I started walking through the maze. If there's a way in, there's always a way out, right? At least, that's what I hoped.

I think, in some time, the situation finally came to me. From my relaxed walk, I speeded into a fast-walk, then into a jog. And from that job, I started running, and then sprinting. Sweat dribbled down my face, but I paid no heed. I just wanted to get out of here.

I went through a series of turns and twists, but just felt myself going around in circles. I tripped, stumbled, and ran into walls, but that didn't stop me. I just wanted to get out of this dream. 'Dammit, open your eyes, Tenten. Get a hold of yourself.' But in real life, my eyelids wouldn't listen to me.

Almost at my breaking point, I spotted someone calmly strolling through the maze, like it was something he did everyday. Glad, I made a dash for him, and almost ran him over.

I searched in the face of my savior. "NEJIII?!?!" I yelled, my eyes widening in shock. "What the hell are you doing here? Can you get us out of here? Why are you in my dream? Why aren't you answering any of my questions? Did you turn mute? Or deaf? NEJI????" Yeah, I can go pretty crazy when I wanted to.

I was about to burst into another load of inquiries, but a smooth hand clamped over my mouth to prevent it from spewing out my round of questions.

"Shhh, Tenten. I'm here. Everything's going to be alright now. Shhhh." Was Neji actually _comforting _me? The great stoic one? I rubbed my eyes hard, but the image didn't go away.

While I was still in the state of hysterics, Neji guided me to the exit. It looked like the exit to the museum, and when I pushed the door open, a fresh breath of air greeted me.

Free, at last.

"Neji…" He turned to look at me.

End of Dream

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

rEaL LiFe [Normal POV]

Neji was in Tenten's room, trying to wake her up. School passed, and time flew. As suspected, the hideous green dye covering up Neji's, Shikamaru's, Naruto's, and Sasuke's hair had finally washed off in about a week or so, and their fangirls were in total overdrive. They had forgotten how delicious the guys looked with their normal colors. Fortunately, it was already break time, and the group could finally relax and have some fun. But back to the point.

Tenten might have been sleeping in, but it looks like she wasn't having a very good time. She was tossing and turning, occasionally muttering in her sleep.

Panicked, Neji tried to shake Tenten awake, but no luck whatsoever. So he settled onto the bed, and began to become very un-Neji like.

"Shhh, Tenten. I'm here. Everything's going to be alright now. Shhh" the words were coated with worry, and Neji momentarily stopped his cooing.

'Is that really my voice?' He asked himself in disbelief as well as self-contempt, but couldn't have anymore time to ponder it, because Tenten moaned and she blearily opened her eyes.

"Neji…" Said guy turned to look at her.

Tenten flung her arms around Neji's surprised form, and buried her face in the crook if his neck.

"Thank you" Tenten's breathed into Neji's shoulder.

Unknowingly, the Hyuuga was finally showing some emotion on his face. Yay, it's celebration time! The great stoic Neji _finally _decided that he had emotions! Anyways, his face heated up furiously, and his breath caught in his throat.

Then, as if finally realizing what she'd done, Tenten shoved him off.

'I thought I was still dreaming!' She thought frantically.

"Umm…Yeah…Err…Hi…" she greeted lamely, refusing to look at the blushing Hyuuga boy.

Tenten's face could have matched Hinata's 2 years ago, and she was fumbling with her fingers nervously.

"So…Let's just forget about all this-"she started, still not meeting his eyes.

"And pretend it never happened?" Neji finished. He was glad that she wasn't looking as him, because he didn't have enough control to put the emotionless mask back on his face.

Nodding stiffly, Neji mechanically walked out the door.

Burying her face into her pillow, Tenten moaned loudly, and cursed herself for being an idiot.

Both their hearts were beating a mile a minute, and they were blushing to their roots.

The question is- Why?

'**Could… I be…falling for… him?'**

**'Could… I be…falling for… her?'**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[DrEaMs] Ino's POV

It was dark. And silent. But for some odd reason, I wasn't the least bit afraid.

Looking down, I gasped in shock. What the hell was I wearing? Not that it looked bad or anything, it was just…why?

I was wearing a dress. A white dress. A white _wedding _dress. It had a plunge neckline, and the dress hugged my curves, accenting them even more. The dress was sleeveless, and it trailed down to the floor. It wrapped around my waist tightly, then continued to flow out from then on.

And a _veil? _Huh?My hair was curled slightly and put into an intricate bun, with pieces of tresses that managed to escape framing my face. A white veil was places on my head, and securing it was a diamond tiara.

Me- I was adorned with a handful of jewelry. Not only did I have a _diamond _tiara on, I also had _diamond _dangling earrings to match. And as if that wasn't enough, a large _diamond _necklace was sitting on my neck.

So I repeat- What the hell?

Out of nowhere, I felt myself behind dragged to a place. A pair of hands secured my wrists together, and another pair of hands obscured my eyesight.

Just as I was about to let off in a stream of curses and use my [awesome] kung-fu skills on these people, a familiar giggle escaped through one of my captor's mouths.

"Forehead-girl? Is that you? What the hell is happening to me? Where are you bringing me? And is that you, Hina-chan? Ten-chan?" My voice sounded hysterical to me, so I mentally counted to 100.

"Chill, Ino-pig. Yea, it's us" Sakura's familiar voice rang out.

"And what do you mean you don't know what's happening to you?" Tennie's voice sounded out next.

"We're going to your wedding, silly" Hinata's soft voice answered my question.

Wedding?

But I didn't have anymore time to ponder, because I was shoved into a room, and the pair of soft hands released their grip on my wrists. Sakura uncovered my eyes, and I took a moment to rub my wrists and look around.

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were all wearing bridesmaid dresses. Theirs were a light purple color, and had a halter-dress type of design. They, like mine, ended to the floor, and flowed out at the waist down. Wow, way to show up the so-called bride, huh? But, it's okay, because Hina-chan and Forehead-girl must have had _so_ much trouble to force Ten-chan to wear it.

After getting my eyeful, I averted my eyes to stare at the other people sitting inside the church. Kakashi-sensei? Kurenai-sensei? Anko-sensei? Gai-sensei? Asuma-sensei? Tsunade-sama? Kiba? Shino? Lee? Choji? Secretly, I was glad that Orochimaru-_sensei_ wasn't present, even if he _was _my science teacher.

But wait a minute, where was Shika-kun? And Sasuke, Neji, and the Dobe? I was heartbroken. I didn't even see my crush here.

Sighing, I re-adjusted my dress, hid my overflowing emotions, and started walking down the aisle.

Once I reached the steps, I looked up at the lucky groom, and my eyes grew as wide as saucers.

SHIKA-KUN?

Said boy just grinned toothily at me, and I felt my face light up.

"You're such a troublesome woman, Ino. But you're _my _troublesome woman" Shikamaru whispered in my ear when I finally reached him.

Smothering a small laugh at the corny line, I responded with a corny line of my own.

"You may be a lazy ass, but you're _my _lazy ass. I love you, Shika-kun"

End of Dream

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

rEaL LiFe [Normal POV] (A little bit before the dream ended)

Shikamaru muttered a small troublesome, before opening the door. It made a little creaking sound as he entered the room. But not his room.

Ino's room.

He and the other guys were planning to wake up the girls, because all of them over slept.

'And they call _me _lazy?' Shikamaru snickered in his mind, but quickly returned to the task at hand.

Okay. How was he going to wake up Ino?

First off, Shikamaru got close to her. He planned to shake her awake or something simple.

But before he could even reach her, Ino mumbled something in her sleep that made Shikamaru stop in his tracks.

"You may be a lazy ass, but you're _my _lazy ass. I love you, Shika-kun" Ino mumbled almost inaudibly.

Eyes wide, Shikamaru blushed furiously. Did he just hear that correctly? Muttering under his breath, Shikamaru decided to save the shock for later.

He managed to get rid of that blush quickly enough, but still felt uneasy.

Walking up to her bed, Shikamaru gently shook Ino.

She groaned and rolled over, but not before mumbling something that sounded oddly like, "Go away, Forehead."

Grinning, Shika put his mouth right next to her ear, and breathed into it.

"I'm not Sakura."

At this, Ino jolted up, and almost hit Shikamaru in the face. She analyzed the situation, and blushed. 'I'm so close to him' she thought, giddy.

But to mask her affection, Ino turned mad.

"Get the hell out, you pervert!" She screamed while throwing her pillow at his face.

The genius straightened and walked out the door, following his orders.

Once he was out, Shikamaru headed to his room and locked the door.

And Ino just pushed the covers over her face.

They analyzed the situation at hand.

_Both of them were breathing deeply._

_Both of them were blushing._

_Both of them had their hearts racing._

_And both of them strangely missed each other's company._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[DrEaMs] Hinata's POV

I couldn't have asked for anything more. This was _officially _the best dream ever. Hands down. It was even better than that time I dreamt that I hid Neji's precious shampoo and conditioner under my bed. Yes, I am and always will be a sadist. You just don't know it.

Back to my dream. I'm pretty sure this takes place in the future, though. My lavender hair was braided into a loose braid that sat on my back. I was wearing a pair of dark flare jeans, and a white blouse. The total 'Mom' look. An apron covered my outfit, and I was leaning against the man of my dreams. My Naruto. Yes, _mine. _

But the Naruto in my dreams looked older, his features more defined. This Naruto had a sharper chin, with higher cheekbones. His eyes actually had developed a look of seriousness when it was needed, but mostly, it was just like the Naruto I know and had come to love.

We were leaning on the front porch, totally content. The unbelievable thing is, is that we were watching a child play in the mud. _Our _child. I like the way it sounds.

_Our _child was an exact copy of me- hair and all. And although he had my lilac-colored locks, this boy actually didn't look bad with them. He had fangirls chasing him to and fro. Anyways, his white eyes looked mysterious, kind of like Neji-nii-san's. But even though my child had my looks, he got Naruto's bubbly personality, for sure. This kid could talk a mile a minute, and didn't need to stop for air. **[a/N O.O Wish I could do that…] **But that didn't mean that I didn't love him. That boy sitting in the mud there- he was my life.

Glancing at the digital clock flashing beside me, I decided that it was enough fun for today.

"Aki-chan! Come on in, sweetie. It's time for dinner!" I called out sweetly, and then bent down and held my hand out for Aki to hold.

"Yes mommy!" Aki replied in that child-like voice of his. He stood up and brushed off all of the mud that caked up on his pants. I rolled my eyes heavenward, yet couldn't help but smile at the sight. My Aki-chan was just _way_ too innocent.

Aki grabbed my hand, and I tugged him inside. I saw future Naruto over there grin goofily before following us inside.

Once we made it inside, I scooped up Aki-chan in my arms. He was getting heavier and heavier each day, and it made me sigh unhappily. My nightmare was finally coming true. My little boy was growing up.

Pushing aside that thought, I walked to the bathroom. There Aki washed his hands sparkly clean. With that, I led the still-dirty boy into his bedroom. Aki demanded that I release him, so I let him down and watched with a smile on my face as Aki-chan waddle to his dresser. Tugging at it hard, the dresser finally relented and swung open. Aki-chan stumbled a bit at the sudden release.

While watching this, a warm pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, and I breathed into the familiarity of them. A smile played on my lips as I leaned against Naruto. He grinned and whispered in my ear.

"Mhmm, I love you Hina-chan." Those words always made my heart stutter a beat, no matter how many times I heard them. I turned my head to face him, and answered.

"Love you too, Naruto-kun" I whispered back.

Our lips slowly inch forward, until they softly touched one another. His lips were pressed to mine gently, and I cherished the feeling. It was a sweet kiss, one filled with love in every crevice.

"EWWWW!" A noise interrupted us, and we broke apart swiftly to face the intruder. It was Aki-chan, who had finished changing and now was wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Giggling, I just walked up to him and patted him on the head, and Naruto playfully stuck his tongue out at our child.

I took both men outside and into the kitchen, where they seated on the dinner table and waited impatiently.

"So, what do you guys want for dinner" I asked them, already knowing the answer as I started to heat up water and open up ramen packets.

"RAMENN" both boys shouted, and I just shook my head with a smile on my face. Typical.

While the water was heating up, Naruto sneaked up on me and rest his chin on top of my lavender head. He inhaled my scent, and called out to me.

"Hina-chan"

"Hey, Naruto-kun" I replied back.

"Hinata. Hinata, wake up" I heard Naruto say.

Huh? I'm already awake, aren't I?

"I'm awake, Honey" I answered, confused.

"Hinata-chan, wake up. Hinata-chan. Hina…"

End of Dream

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

rEaL LiFe [Normal POV]

"Hinata-chan, wake up. Hinata-chan" Naruto called out as he shook her awake. And none-too-gentle, I might add.

Groaning, Naruto felt Hinata stir awake, and moved his face up in anticipation. His face was inches away from Hinata's, and his now-blonde locks were tickling her face.

"Mhmmm…Naruto-kun" Hinata mumbled.

She opened her eyes, and was surprised to find the man in her dreams hovering right above her.

"Hinata-chan, you're awake! Yay! Now, will you make me some ramen?" Naruto's voice reverberated through Hinata's ears, and she came to her senses.

It was too much for our poor little Hinata. She couldn't take it- the dream, the déjà vu, and Naruto right above her face. Hinata fainted.

"Hinata-chan? Huh? Are you awake? Hinata-chan?" Naruto's frantic voice called out, but Hinata didn't move.

'Neji's going to kill me for this' He thought, before dashing off to help the female Hyuuga.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[DrEaMs] Sakura's POV

It was a lovely dream, one of the best that I've had in months' sweet and gentle, with no hints of the horrid sadness and regret.

I was laughing carefree, unknowingly making my entire face light up with happiness. A huge field of purple tulips surrounded me, and even if I squinted, I couldn't make out the end of the massive garden. Planted in the middle of the rows of tulips was the biggest tree I've ever seen. The tree of my namesake- the Sakura.

No, I wasn't naked. That would no doubt ruin the entire dream. But I _was _wearing a dress. It was a light summer dress, that ended at my knees. The cloth was sleeveless, but I wasn't cold in the slightest. Looking down, my vision was clouded with white fabric, and at the bottom right corner, a small, light pink cherry blossom was printed onto it. To top it all off, a straw hat was perched on my head, covered my pink locks. The hat was dressed with a white ribbon that was draped around the middle of the hat, right above the brim.

Clasping my hands behind my back, I started swinging side to side. As if my doings made the winds suddenly turn playful, the breeze gently blew at me. It wasn't very fierce, but enough to make me stop swinging and grasp my hat to prevent it from flying off.

So here I was- laughing cheerily, with one hand gently pressing the straw hat to my head. Because of the wind, my dress flew up slightly, but that only made my giggle increase. Right now was one of those rare moments, where you can act like everything's okay. You can act like nothing's out of the ordinary, and forget about the worries of the real world, for at least a moment.

And that moment was enough for me.

But the next thing happened, and even now I can't tell whether it was the _worst _part of my dream, or the _best _part.

"Sakura" a familiar, taunting voice split through the air. The gentle breeze came to a stop as soon as my name sounded, and I slowly released the grip on my hat. My pale hand retreated back to its rightful spot next to my waist.

"Sa-ku-ra" that husky voice once again repeated.

'Is that…? Is that really him…? ...Well, only one way to find out.'

"S…Sasuke-kun?" I called out tentatively. And out in the clearing stood Sasuke in all his glory.

**'Wow. I'm shocked. You got something right…for once in your life' **Inner Me remarked. But I didn't have a chance to retort. I was going to say that Inner Sakura just insulted herself too, but…

Sasuke was coming closer and closer to his target- me.

"Sa-ku-ra" the name tumbled off his lips before he had a chance to prevent it.

"Sasuke-kun" I replied, and as if pulled by a sudden force, started to walk toward Sasuke.

We met in the middle, and just stood

My bright green eyes bored into Sasuke's dark, smoldering gaze. We stayed like that until I looked away. Those onyx eyes were too intense for me.

"Why are you here?" the question sounded in the silent air. I looked at Sasuke questioningly, wondering why he asked that, until I realized that it was _me _who asked that.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun. You don't have to answer that. The question just sort of…tumbled out" I explained hastily.

Sasuke just gazed at me, his look getting more passionate as well as intense by the second.

"I'm here…because I wanted to see you…" Sasuke's fervent eyes never left my blushing face. "…And because you dreamed me up" he confessed after a short pause.

"_I _dreamed you _here? _In your dreams, buddy. This place is my sanctuary. Why would I want _you _here? And why wou-" my rant was cut off when the man in front of me brutally grabbed my delicate wrists and forcefully smashed his lips against mine. I hadn't seen his gaze while I was blabbing. I hadn't seen the lustful look in his eyes; the way his eyes frequently darted from my eyes to my lips.

This kiss was intense. Too intense for my liking. His mouth roughly pressed against mine too frantically. It was hard to enjoy, with all that passion hidden in it. His lips violently massaged mine, but I was too frightened to take pleasure in the bliss. Gasping in shock, Sasuke took this opportunity to ruthlessly dive his tongue in my mouth. He expertly explored every part of my mouth, memorizing every crack and crevice.

Just when I was getting used to his forcefulness, when I could finally kiss back instead of standing in shock, Sasuke pulled away.

He smirked. "So annoying."

_WHAT?_ Is _that _how he thinks of me? Well, I'll show him.

"I'll show _you _annoying" I replied angrily, and grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

He looked surprised for a second, which I smirked at.

I brought him face to face with me, and…

End of Dream

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

rEaL LiFe [Normal POV]

Sasuke was on his way to wake up his beloved cherry blossom. While walking, he smirked at all the possibilities on just _how _to wake her up.

He inched the door open, and slowly crept inside. The sun was shining, but its rays were covered by Sakura's green curtains. The boy smirked at Sakura, and sat down on her bed, careful not to rouse the girl.

"Sakura" he whispered in that cold voice of his. Seeing as this had no reaction, Sasuke sighed.

He put his delicious lips to her ear. "Sa-ku-ra" he breathed out. No reaction. Sasuke once again tried, but yet again failed.

Straightening up, he ran a hand through his spiky hair, and leaned over to examine the girl.

"So annoying" Sasuke muttered under his breath. Sakura seemed to react to this statement, even though she was still snoozing.

"I'll show _you _annoying" she replied in her sleep.

Grabbing a fistful of his shirt, Sakura unconsciously grabbed Sasuke and pulled him closer to her.

Sakura awoke, but didn't realize she was awake. She opened her eyes, but was too focused on Sasuke to take a look at her change of surroundings.

She brought him closer and closer, until they were inches apart.

Sasuke was shocked, in the least. His eyes grew wide, and he gaped openly at the bold girl before him.

They were so close; they could feel each others breath. Just when both were millimeters away…

Naruto barged in the room. His eyes darted around the place, until they found Sasuke and Sakura, a foot apart, and both blushing like crazy. They had swiftly moved apart when they felt Naruto's presence, but couldn't forget the lingering sweetness of the almost-kiss.

"Teme! Sakura-chan! Help me! I was going to wake up Hinata-chan, and she fainted. Is she going to DIEE??? NOOO!!! I can't tell Neji because he'll beat me up. And if I ask Shikamaru, he'll just say "troublesome" and not help me. So HELP ME TEME!!! Please, Sakura-chan." Naruto panted after his long speech.

Sakura and Sasuke just looked at Naruto weirdly, and then shook their heads sadly.

**'Dobe' **they thought simultaneously, but nevertheless decided to help the poor guy. Sasuke and Sakura made sure to avoid eye contact, and any sort of physical contact, while they exited Sakura's room and went to help Hinata-chan. Naruto both gave them confusing looks. The ramen lover had no clue as to why the two friends would take so much precaution to evade each other.

**'I just **_**can't **_**be falling for him. I promised myself that I'd stay single forever' **Sakura thought when they finally diagnosed Hinata, and the Hyuuga woke up.

**'I will **_**not **_**allow myself to like her. I have to a plan to fulfill, and will **_**not **_**be deterred. My heart was just stuttering because…I was surprised. And I blushed because…ughh! Forget this' **Sasuke thought, angry with himself for even thinking that thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the Awkwardness, and It's breakfast Time

Breakfast was awkward. It was unnerving. It was uncomfortable. It was…let's just say that it was _dreadful._

Instead of everyone scattered around the dinner table, like always, it was formal and weird. What I mean is, usually, the seating was something like this:

_[Naruto] [Hinata] [Ino] [Shikamaru]_

_[Dinner Table]_

_[Sasuke] [Sakura] [Tenten] Neji]_

But today, the seating chart was more like this:

_[Shikamaru] [Neji] [Naruto] [Sasuke]_

_[Dinner Table]_

_[Sakura] [Hinata] [Tenten] [Ino]_

You see the discomfort? The silence was so deafening, and the awkwardness was so unnerving, that Sakura was sure she would be able to cut out a piece of it and give it to Kakashi-sensei as a gift.

"So…" Ino started, breaking the quietness. It was too unsettling, so she had decided to gather the guts to attempt a decent conversation.

"…What do you guys feel like doing today?" Tenten asked. The rest of people in the room were grateful that someone at least tried to strike up a conversation. Even if it was a bad topic…

"Well, it's the weekend, so we can do anything" Neji pointed out.

"And, no, we aren't going to Ichiraku, Naruto, if that's what you were thinking" Sakura reprimanded the ramen-lover, that opened his big mouth to ask that question. The latter sunk in depression at Sakura's statement.

"Let's go shopping…?" Hinata suggested quietly, and Ino instantly perked up.

"YEAH! Let's go shopping, guys. We need new clothes!" Ino shouted.

"Dude, Ino-pig. We already have enough clothes. Don't need to go empty out all of our wallets every 2 weeks" Sakura reminded her.

"Saku, you should know the Shopping Maniac by now" Tenten smirked. "You never give up an opportunity to shop" she quoted in an Ino-like voice.

"So shopping it is" Hinata decided, and they all hurried to finish their breakfast to go to the mall.

After a few minutes of less-awkward silence, Shikamaru decided on something. "Troublesome, but I guess we have to go with you."

"Why? Can't we stay home? We can't even get ramen" Naruto whined petulantly.

"Because we have to buy more clothes, dobe" Sasuke answered.

They cleaned the dishes, and went out the door, fully prepared for shopping to come.

And the girls weren't ready at all for what happened next.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**a/N Soooo how was it? Ehh, more FlUfF like people wanted**

**Well, sort of...**

**Anyways, I'm going on VaCaTiOn yay!**

**And Happy Holidays x3**

**I posted it up RIGHT on Christmas Day at exactly 12:36 P.M. in United States time.**

**So Happy Holidays everyone, and I'd be happy if you reviewed!!!**


	13. A bit Possesive, don't you think?

dIsClAiMeR: I have a confession to make… I don't own Naruto… I know, heartbreaking isn't it…

a/N. If she likes this story and wants to read it, I dedicate this story to Tenshi-Chan008 for approving my idea…and being my first-if she allows me to call her that- friend that I talk to on Fanfic… OHHH and I have another dedication; to CrAzY-sMaRtAsS. Well, I call her Cat. But she probably isn't gonna read this anyways 'cause she's in LOVE with SasuNaru… ANYWAYS…thanks Cat for helping me and for all the support and ideas and editing and all that good stuff. :3

Summary: [AU] Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, the 4 Queens of Konoha High since forever. Well, maybe not for long. When 4 new guys enroll for the academy, will they conquer the girls, or will they turn into their mindless fanboys? BrInG iT oN!!! SakuxSasu, TenxNeji, InoxShika, HinaxNaru

**okay! I'm back, and ready for action!!!**

**You can totally cyberlly slap me, curse me off, glue my picture to a wall and throw darts at it, flash me, etc., BeCaUsE I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!! It's been at LEAST a month since I've updated, and I'm sorry for killing you guys with the sort of cliffy at the last chapter. -Sigh- So I'm prepared to take whatever you're giving me, be it farts in the face (disturbing...), shooting me with BB guns, tripping me down the stairs, burning my hair, etc. **

**BUT, before you do that, I have to give thanks x3. Thank you BlackRain105 [heyy!!!], Sakura Uchiha Hyuuga no Sabaku [Long penname xD it's kewl haha], Mistyjet [faithful reviewer!!!!], FilipinaChick29 [thanksss!!!], Anu-chan [you know I love you and your long reviews], takara410 [another awesome faithful reviewer and reader x3], HyUuGaBoY'sLuVeR [xD I'm flattered], Midnight Angel Sakura [ANOTHER beloved reviewer], Nancy [haha too bad your computer's down xD], TwilightLover1001 [xD], Heaven in the middle of Hell [33], and my hommie Jehh x333**

**Okay, now you can kill me x3**

**But anyways, enjoy the chapter xD Longest one yet**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ReCaP:

After a few minutes of less-awkward silence, Shikamaru decided on something. "Troublesome, but I guess we have to go with you."

"Why? Can't we stay home? We can't even get ramen" Naruto whined petulantly.

"Because we have to buy more clothes, dobe" Sasuke answered.

They cleaned the dishes, and went out the door, fully prepared for shopping to come.

And the girls weren't ready at all for what happened next.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When breakfast was finished, the group went into their respective rooms to freshen up and do their morning routines.

The group headed toward the living room to meet up when they were done getting ready. First Shikamaru came, followed by Sasuke and Neji, both at the same time. Naruto entered the living room, with his usual loud, complaining voice, and about thirty seconds later all Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten showed up. Ino appeared last, _15 _minutes later. Everyone in the living room, save for herself, sighed at Ino's concept of time. After all, _she _was the one that wanted to go shopping…

"Grab your coats" Neji instructed them when the group was putting on their shoes. He was trying to switch to the news channel yesterday, hoping to find some crazy girl be put in jail or something else that could satisfy Neji's sadistic side, but ended up on the weather channel so decided to settle on that.

"Yes, Mom" Naruto snickered. There was a series of smirks, chuckles, and stomach-clutching chortles, but the group nevertheless put on their coats that were randomly strewn across the room. **[a/N even if it wasn't very funny, just LaUgH at my lame jokes, people xD It'll make me feel better x3]**

They piled together in a clump, and started heading out the front door, only to be blasted back with a gust of cold, fierce wind.

"That was…odd…and cold…" Sakura commented idly. They walked onto the sidewalk, and in the direction of the mall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The silence that befell them lasted for about 5 minutes, tops.

What I mean is, is that the awkwardness was still present from this morning, but slowly started diminishing. Okay, let me start from the beginning…

The group was marching wearily to the mall. Well, Ino was more or less _bouncing _toward it because she was so happy, despite the weather, and Naruto was kind of…slumping toward it, because he wouldn't get to eat any ramen. Well, you get the point. The aura between the men and the women was still incredibly uncomfortable, though. The boys were huddled together in a spot, and then a couple of yards away were the group of girls clustered together.

This lasted for about 5 minutes, before the group gave into defeat.

Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were surprised that they didn't have frostbite yet, they were so cold. Even with all of them practically clinging to each other for body warmth, the girls' teeth were still chattering.

A big, orange jacket was put around Hinata's shoulders. 'Huh?' she thought, but nevertheless cuddled into the baggy piece of cloth. Turning around, she saw Naruto give her a bright, beaming smile. Hinata flushed furiously, but returned it with one of her own little grins. The receiver of the Hyuuga's grin, unusually acting mature, wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and walked with her while his own body provided her with another source of warmth. They couldn't see it, since they were in the front, but the stoic Neji looked like he was about to chew Naruto's head off for touching Hinata like that.

Ino was shivering so hard, you could see it from miles away, I bet. Unexpectedly, a heavy, thick brown army jacket was placed on top of her. She turned to the owner of the jacket and raised an eyebrow.

"Just put it on, you troublesome woman" Ino gave Shikamaru a mega-watt smile while she pulled the fabric closer to her body, and unconsciously inhaled his scent. 'Smells like…pine and cinnamon' she mused.

The man currently occupying her thoughts turned his head in the opposite direction so that Ino couldn't see his blushing face. When he was sure that his stained face has returned to an appropriate color, Shikamaru lazily draped his arm over Ino's shoulders. When she opened her mouth to question his actions, Shikamaru silenced her with a look that read something along the lines of, **'Look. I'm not doing this because I want to. Do you **_**want **_**to catch a cold or what? You may be a troublesome woman, but you're even **_**more **_**troublesome if you're sick.' **Little did she know how much of a lie that was when Shikamaru said that 'he wasn't doing this because he wanted to'…

Neji was immensely preoccupied with glaring daggers at Naruto's oblivious form, but he was someone easily shaken out of his trance when he heard a faint sneeze coming from his left. Cocking his head slightly in that direction, Neji caught sight of Tenten burrowing her freezing face into her thin, flimsy jacket.

'It hurts to sneeze' Tenten scrunched up her nose in frustration but immediately regretted it when she felt a sharp jolt of pain run through her face. She immediately forced herself to relax her face muscles, because she didn't want to add more ache to the almost unbearable pain, if that was even possible.

Abruptly, a white snow-jacket engulfed Tenten's petite frame, and she instantly curled into the source of heat. The girl no longer felt the bite of the fierce cold, and the relief was almost immediate. Glancing around, she spotted Neji to her right, jacketless. Putting all the pieces together in her head, Tenten easily concluded that Neji had done the gentleman thing, and given her his own jacket. But now _he _was the one freezing his perfect little butt off.

Tenten sighed as she regretted about what she was about to do, but decided that it was the right choice. After all, she wouldn't want the ice-block prince **[a/N Sasuke's the king .]** to turn into even more of an ice-block than he already is. I mean to literally turn into an ice-block. **[a/N haha, bad attempt at a pun, I know] **

Neji jumped a little when he felt a slim arm snake up his body and firmly wrap around his waist. He was about to turn to the arm's owner, and "politely" admonish them for violating his personal space, when he glimpsed at Tenten's distinctive brown buns. She was facing forward, totally ignoring his presence, but he could make out a small, almost unnoticeable smile on her face.

Neji shook his head slightly at her concern, but couldn't help but smile inwardly for the fact that she cared for him. He disguised his happiness by gruffly wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and they walked like that, to the mall.

Sakura swore she was about to die of hypothermia. She was _sure _her pretty little fingers were going to fall off in about 5 seconds. She was _sure _her toes were frozen and a dark, ugly purple color. She was _sure _her annoying cough wasn't going to stop anytime soon. So in conclusion, she was _sure _she was going to be hopelessly defeated by some _little _gentle winds and a _slightly-lower-than-average _weather. To be frozen to death. Humiliating, right? But she was just _so _sure. That is, until a black and bulky, yet still cool looking, parka swallowed Sakura up, from head to knee. She instantly snuggled into the strange jacket, and sighed happily as warmth spread through her body.

Now, she was _sure _her pretty little fingers were fine, as were her toes. She was _sure _she _wasn't _about to die from hypothermia, and her infuriating cough had finally taken a rest. Sakura trained her bottomless emerald eyes to target the man walking besides her. But Sasuke, she wasn't too sure about. After all, how could _anyone _walk in this weather, _without their precious Uchiha jacket?_

Of course, **the** Uchiha was casually strolling about, acting as if he _wasn't _freezing to death.

You see, Sasuke was thinking about some…previous actions –ahem- the almost-kiss –ahem-…when his ears were attacked by a coughing fit. He fixed his gaze on the girl beside him, and watched helplessly as she was yet again startled by a coughing fit. Sakura hadn't stopped coughing ever since the group stepped outside.

Sasuke pondered for a moment. 'Give my jacket to her, don't give my jacket to her…' A few minutes past, Sakura's coughs filling the silence, and Sasuke came to a decision.

'Whatever. I'll just give it to her. Ch, how else am I going to stop that incense coughing?' and that was his decision. **'Sure there aren't any **_**other **_**reasons?'** Inner Sasuke taunted, but Outer Sasuke promptly ignored his Inner Self, and got to doing his duty.

He quietly unzipped his fleece hoodie, and draped it over Sakura's shivering figure. Smirking contently, Sasuke stood back and watched as Sakura promptly stopped coughing, and she nestled comfortably into the Uchiha jacket.

'Hn. She looks like _my _woman with _my _jacket on…' Sasuke mulled over, but discarded that thought. What the hell was he doing, thinking something like _that_?

Meanwhile, Sakura, all warm and cozy now, was slowly inching her way toward Sasuke. When she was close enough, Sakura dived in for the attack.

Sasuke felt a minute hand clasped his own calloused one. The unknown hand grasped his own firmly, and put it in a pocket. The pocket of Sasuke's own jacket. Directing his gaze to the owner of the palm, Sasuke was on the receiving end of Sakura's bright smile, as she pocketed his hand into the jacket.

Sasuke's hand was incredibly cold, Sakura decided. She kept her hand inside her pocket, along with Sasuke's, in hopes to warm it up slightly.

"Wouldn't want you to _die _of hypothermia, ne?" said Sakura cheekily.

So it was like that.

They walked hand in hand for the rest of the way there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After 20 minutes of silent walking, the group arrived at the mall…the _indoor _mall.

The girls squealed in excitement. Ino, because she was glad that they finally arrived at the store to go s-h-o-p-p-i-n-g, and Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata, because they were delighted about how _warm _the shop was going to be.

The core entered the shop, where they were greeted by many sights. Well, Ino, the sight of clothes. And Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata the blast of warmth.

The girls sighed in bliss, and immediately took off their coats, courtesy of Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji. They handed the cumbersome blazers to their rightful owners. Naruto salmon colored jacket was adorned over his shoulder, while Shikamaru knotted his around his waist. Sasuke and Neji both folded theirs over their arms.

When the group first entered the mall, eyes turned to look at the newcomers. Now, currently those eyes couldn't take themselves off of the teens. Well, who would be able to?

I mean, Ino was the definition of sexy, while Tenten looked smokin'. Hinata gave out the innocent look, and Sakura had all-round indescribable natural beauty, with a touch of mysteriousness that was just screaming out, 'I hope you want to know more about me. Because I _know_ I want to know more about _you._'

Sasuke and Neji both achieved the, 'I-know-I'm-hot-but-you-don't-have-to-stare-so-much' arrogant look, while Naruto was labeled as 'cheerfully childish, but still undeniably attractive.' Shikamaru, even with his usual bored look on, passed the "handsome" chart with flying colors.

The said bunch sparkled as they made their entrance. They dazzled and glimmered as they walked down the aisle. Nosebleeds were spurted here and there as the glistening girls and the bad-ass boys past by.

Meanwhile, the said cluster was currently heading toward the lingerie shop, because Ino was _dying _to go there. Up front, the girls chatted eagerly about whatever girls talk about, while the guys lingered behind. They were feeling irritated at the countless pairs on eyes trained on them. But that wasn't the only reason.

They were feeling aggravated at the whispers. Not about them, but about the girls.

"That chick with the pink hair is hot!...But she'd look hotter if she was in bed with me, naked" some random fanboy whispered to group of nerdy friends. **[a/N kind of perverted, and gross, but yeah…and the next comments are going to be kind of…disgusting, but it has to be like this. Haha, I'm feeling disgusted with myself for even writing stuff like that. Ewww .]**

Sasuke clenched his fists hard, enough to turn his knuckles snow white. He did so in order to prevent from punching the hell out of that kid who said the perverted remark.

"She's cute and all, but I think the one with the white eyes and purple hair is more my type. Looks like a virgin, and I'd _love _to deflower her" another boy replied to his friend.

Neji gritted his teeth together as they talked about his cousin inappropriately, but he wasn't the only one feeling frustrated. Naruto, for some "unknown" reason, felt anger swell up inside him. It took every ounce of the orange lover's control to stop from smashing that boy's skull.

"What?! No!!! How can you miss the Blondie over there? And her swaying hips? Man, I swear she's asking me to do her right there" someone added, while the rest of the clique laughed.

Shikamaru's nails bit into his palm, and he accidently drew blood. The genius, however, paid no heed. Apparently, he was too focused on the fanboy's twisted comment.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? Do you _see _that Bun girl over there? Dude, I could have some fun with her for _hours_, if you know what I mean" a male teenager nudged his friend suggestively.

A throbbing vein appeared on Neji's forehead, as he continued to gnash his teeth together, trying to ignore the sudden urge to smack that pompous kid there into oblivion.

"Shall we teach these kids a lesson?" Sasuke's practically growled out. His words were covered with poorly suppressed anger, and silent fury was leaking from his every being.

"Troublesome but necessary." And although Shikamaru said it was troublesome, he didn't look at all bothered by it. In fact, he looked almost…ecstatic about what they were going to do.

"I'm going to need a _big _bowl of ramen after I finish off those little brats" Naruto snarled, and his customary bubbly attitude had completely and utterly vanished.

"Let's go" Neji's typical monotone voice was replaced by a cold, flint-like roar that held the promise of torture and pain.

And with that, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto headed towards the wisecracks, like a predator stalking its prey, and let's just say that things got a little…interesting…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The said wisecracks were currently busying themselves with their sick jokes, and that was _probably_ why they didn't notice 4 dangerous, dark auras behind them. But seriously, it was almost _impossible _to miss the auras that reeked of the promise of death. Really, how they missed it, the world may never know…

Only when the leader of the gang was flicked on the head, did the group finally pay attention to Sasuke and the others.

"What the hell is your proble…" the head of the crew stopped short when he came face to face with 4 ominous, menacing auras. He looked up into Sasuke's face, and the man's eyes locked onto the small, bone-chilling grin that had worked its way up Sasuke's face.

Sasuke smirked, and the temperature in that area was lowered by a couple of degrees. Walking up to the frightened boy, the onyx-eyed predator casually swung his arm around his prey. It was _supposed_ to be a welcoming gesture **[not]**, but to tell you the truth; it looked a hell lot more like a ferocious death grip.

"So, what were you guys talking about before we came here? Don't mind us, just continue on with your _lovely _conversation" each word that was spoken out of Sasuke's mouth sounded like a bloodcurdling scream, and sent shivers down the man's spine.

Holding his hands up in defense, very pathetically I might add, the man tried to save himself as he fumbled for an excuse.

"N-no du-dude. D-don't take i-it the wr-wrong w-way. W-we were jus-just t-talking a-about-"

"-what you would want to do with _my _Sakura?" Sasuke's bitter, haunting tone cut off whatever useless plea the man was about to say. His grip around the man's neck tightened, effectively cutting off the man's air supply.

"Tsuyoshi!" One of his lackeys cried, when they saw their beloved leader's face turn a slight purple color. Yet that was all he could do- shout hopelessly as his best-friend got painfully tortured.

Sasuke, switching his hands into a comfortable position, now was holding Tsuyoshi's scrawny neck, and with a flick of his wrist, Sasuke could easily break his fragile jugular. Watching the man's Adam's apple bob up and down nervously, Sasuke smirked once again. Oh, how much "fun" he was having! He easily lifted Tsuyoshi up off the ground, and Tsuyoshi's feet uselessly kicked the air in an effort to break out of Sasuke's strong grasp, while the latter tightened his chokehold grip.

Seconds later, Tsuyoshi lay limp, and was on the verge of passing out. Before the man lost consciousness, though, Sasuke's grip loosened slightly, and the boy gulped down mouthfuls of air. He was forcefully thrown to the floor as Sasuke brutally dropped the boy to the ground. Tsuyoshi's breath was knocked out of him, and he lay on the ground, motionless.

Now, to finish him off. Sasuke grabbed both of Tsuyoshi's arms, and flipped the boy onto his front, so that his back was facing Sasuke. Tsuyoshi struggled uselessly, but stopped once Sasuke placed his foot onto the man's back. The raven-haired teen then proceeded to mercilessly step on Tsuyoshi's back, and began to tug at Tsuyoshi's arms. He was trying to dislocate both shoulder joints. Tsuyoshi's screams filled the room as Sasuke applied more pressure, but slowly his shrieks died down to whimpers. **[a/N It's supposed to be the fight Sasuke had with Zaku, where Sasuke broke both of his arms. But I decided to take pity on my OC, and so Sasuke wasn't as cruel as to break my character's arms x3 But did I **_**really **_**do the right thing?]**

Just as Tsuyoshi's arms were about to be popped out of their joints, Sasuke took pity on the boy, and released his arms. Tsuyoshi winced at every breath he took. His arms were on fire, his lungs were aching, and his back was sore. So Tsuyoshi just lay there, wishing all the pain would go away.

Sasuke stepped back, and once again joined his friends.

This time, Naruto stepped forward. "And what did you say about precious Hinata-chan? I heard something about a little _deflowering_? You want to repeat that for me?" Naruto cracked his knuckles warningly, and the man who made the comment about Hinata stepped back in complete fright. He turned back and starting scurrying towards the exit.

But it was too late.

Naruto, with an almost inhuman speed, had dashed to the man, and had grabbed a fistful his white collar. Without mercy, the ramen-boy slammed his fist in the guy's face, and let out a hollow chuckle when he saw a flow of blood slowly trickle down the edge of the boy's mouth. It made its way down to the man's chin, and was smeared onto his shirt. Now, the shirt wasn't so white anymore.

"Kaito!" a man called out desperately, and vainly tried to rush in to save his friend. However, his comrades pulled the boy back- they didn't want him to face the same fate as Kaito and Tsuyoshi.

"So that's your name, huh? Well, Kaito, I'm going to make sure you remember mine too. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm here to kick your ass!"

Grinning viciously, Naruto threw the boy down onto the ground, and watched in satisfactory as Kaito's form twitched from the pain. He attempted get back up, but ended up collapsing in exhaustion. Face it- Kaito was tired, and the cool tile floor just felt _so _relaxing. It soothed his throbbing muscles.

It looked like Naruto's work was done here. He dusted himself off, and walked back to were Sasuke was lounging, looking a lot happier then before.

Shikamaru, surprisingly, stepped forward. He turned to the rest of the frightened boys, and made direct eye contact with a certain someone. A certain someone who quivered back in fear, and who averted his eyes to look anywhere, except into Shikamaru's severe glare. A certain someone who talked a little too much. A little too much about _Ino._ And talking too much had its consequences, some more harsher than others…

Shikamaru walked toward the man's direction, and immediately, the other boys parted for him. Soon, the only thing that was in Shika's line of sight was a short, shivering boy. Shikamaru chuckled darkly as he walked forward. Every step forward he took, the other man trembling increased, until he was shaking from head to toe.

Soon, Shikamaru was an arms length away, and he opened his mouth to question the boy. "What's your name?" The question sounded polite enough, but hidden behind those words were the scent of pain and torture.

"F-Fukushima R-Ryota, sir" Ryota stuttered.

Shikamaru took another step towards the boy, and watched as Ryota started sweating profusely. "So, _Ryota_, you don't really live up to your name very well, do you?" **[a/N Ryota's name means stout and strong]**

The cowardly boy just nodded in agreement; he felt like he was going to pee in his pants any second now, he was so nervous. But he would do anything, _anything _to get out of this predicament.

"Anyways, Ryota, what were you saying about Ino? Something about 'doing her right then and there?' Hmm?" Shikamaru's voice was like ice.

"O-of course n-not. I w-was j-just" before the boy could finish his sentence, Shikamaru swiftly punched him in the gut, and watched emotionlessly as the boy stumbled back, clutching his stomach frantically. Gaining on Ryota, Shikamaru slammed a fist into the into his shoulder, and the poor boy once again staggered back, one hand clutching his gut, while the other supported his shoulder.

As Ryota was recovering from his latest vicious attack, Shikamaru leisurely strode towards him. Each step brought each other closer, and the distance was becoming shorter and shorter. Soon, Shikamaru was close enough, and he gently placed his hands on Ryota's shaking shoulders.

Ryota looked up, and met Shikamaru's surprisingly gentle gaze. For a moment, Ryota felt comforted, but all of a sudden, those warm brown eyes turned into harsh, cold daggers, and Ryota's fear spiked up, this time twice the amount than before.

Shikamaru felt the boy's fear, as well as the dread in his eyes. He smirked at his success of his plan, then his face twitched into a groaned at what he was about to do next. _'Definitely going to lose some IQ points. That troublesome woman better be worth it.' _And with that thought in mind, Shikamaru firmly grabbed Ryota's shoulders, and slammed heads with each other. A.K.A., a head butt. And a mighty powerful one, I might add.

This process happened all so quick, Ryota didn't know what hit him, until he felt a head-splitting migraine coming on, and then pain. Then, all went black as Ryota faded into unconsciousness.

Shikamaru wiped off the remaining blood on his forehead. It wasn't his, it was Ryota's. Then, Shika slouched back to where Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji were sitting.

"That was troublesome…" But even as the words came out of Shikamaru's mouth, there was a satisfied smile on his face. And it didn't look like it was going to wipe off anytime soon.

And last, but not least, Neji Hyuuga. The stoic boy had a cold look in his pale eyes that made you want to scream "bloody murder." The Hyuuga pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning against, and made his way toward the frightened boys. But before heading off to them, Neji paid a little visit to our precious friend Mr. Kaito.

"Tch. Be glad it was the dobe here who finished you off and not me" Neji stated to the barely-conscious boy, and for once in his life, Kaito was actually glad about getting beat up by the 'dobe'.

Neji, with his hands still stuffed in his pockets, shuffled towards the herd of terrified kids, who looked like a bunch of scared sheep.

Then Neji spotted him, way back in the far corner. The man who thought of doing all that nasty stuff to _his _Tenten. The petrified boy was hiding behind another's form, but Neji's eyes saw everything.

"Him" Neji commanded in a firm, don't-disobey-me voice. Immediately, the man who Neji was referring to cowered even more behind his friend.

"Sorry Takeshi" his friend muttered, and stepped away, so that Takeshi was in full view. Instantly, multiple arms shot out and grabbed a hold of Takeshi's hands, wrist, and torso. They forced Takeshi to the front, and pushed him into Neji.

'_So this is Takeshi, huh? Well, let's have some fun' _Neji's Inner cackled, and Outer Neji silently agreed.

"Takeshi" Neji was a man of few words.

Almost instantaneously, faster than you could say the words 'I'll-be-there-faster-than-a-barefoot-jackrabbit-on-a-hot-greasy-griddle-in-the-middle-of-August' Takeshi was down on his knees and begging for his life.

"D-don't hurt me, s-sir. I d-didn't know t-that she w-was your woman. I'm s-sorry, sir, and I w-won't e-ever do it a-again. P-please don't h-hurt me. I b-beg for y-your f-forgiveness. Please s-spare me, s-sir." Takeshi was currently kissing the ground Neji was standing on, like it was holy, and the pitiable boy was on the brink of kissing the Hyuuga's shoes. **[a/N Now **_**that **_**is pitiable, not to mention totally GrOsS!!!]**

"Stand up" Neji commanded, and Takeshi instantly got off his hands and knees, and was bowing low before the mighty Neji.

"Up" once again Neji repeated, and the boy slowly stood up straight, but avoided looking into Neji's white accusing gaze.

"Look at me" Neji's agonizing voice cruelly pounded through Takeshi's ears, and the said boy dared himself to raise his eyes. After what seemed like ages, Takeshi's eyes locked with Neji's. It was ice white against frightened green. The more Takeshi stared into the Hyuuga's pearly stare, the more he got trapped. And the more he got terrified.

But something didn't let Takeshi break out of Neji's severe staring. It was odd, but Takeshi wasn't thinking of _how _to do it. In fact, it was taking all of the boy's concentration to stop from peeing in his pants, because of the horror that was building inside him.

_Anyways, _past that disturbing comment above and continue with the story. The intense staring continued for about 15 seconds, until Neji decided to take action. For a moment all was silent, as he noiselessly raised his fist. Then, Takeshi couldn't remember what happened next, for he was blown away by an incredible force.

Neji had ruthlessly struck all of Takeshi's muscles and nerves, rendering the boy useless, and practically hanging lifeless like a limp doll. Strangely, the Hyuuga's eyes had turned even whiter than before, if that was possible, and he seemed to be in his own little world.

Takeshi, on the other hand, felt completely drained. He couldn't move a single part of his body, and it refused to obey him. Clearly, Takeshi was in no condition to fight back, or even attempt to land a punch on the man that was steadily heading towards him.

Never in his 17 years of living had Neji felt better as he maliciously let his pent-up anger out on his own personal beat-up punching bag, known better as a worthless teen named Takeshi. When his punching bag went crashing into the wall, Neji let a small smirk onto his face. He advanced towards the boy, his movements all precise and unhesitant, and towered of the boy's shaking form.

Takeshi, when he saw Neji a few feet away, desperately tried to curl into a fetal position. However, it was too late.

"Pathetic" Neji muttered, watching his opponent curl and roll up like a ball. Or more like a roly-poly. Continuing. While scrutinizing Takeshi roll up in defense, Neji decided he wasn't interested in watching the boy try to save himself.

So Neji did what _Naruto _did best.

Neji kicked the boy when he was down.

In this case, both metaphorically and literally. Neji. Kicked. Takeshi. Where. The. Sun. Don't. Shine.

'That was kind of…fun' Neji thought sadistically, and examined Takeshi as the boy writhed in pain, clutching his...err…reproduction organs.

Girlish screams filled the air, as Takeshi's voice box took control. Those noisy screams echoed through the mall, and finally the yells died down to whimpers. Loud whimpers. Finally, Takeshi couldn't stand the pain any longer, and let his mind fade into unconsciousness. When, eventually, the boy had fully past out, and those annoying whines were dead, Neji turned and walked away from the boy, never once turning back.

He walked along the tile, stepped over bodies that were out for the count, and reunited with his group of friends, who were patiently waiting for him.

"Nice shot, dattebayo!" Naruto complimented, referring to Neji's well-aimed kick to Takeshi's…vital organ.

"Hn" Sasuke nodded in agreement to Naruto's former statement.

"It was troublesome" Shikamaru told Neji, but the latter could tell that Shikamaru meant 'That was pretty cool.' The Nara was just too lazy, and the sentence was too "troublesome" to say.

"But not as cool as your head butt, Nara" Neji praised back, referring to the said boy's fight with Ryota.

"Now _that _was troublesome. I lost so many brain cells. Now how do you expect me to beat Sakura in Shougi?" the genius grumbled as he rubbed his head in remembrance.

"You can't lose what you never had, dude" Naruto retorted, grinning crazily.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the blonde's pathetic comeback. "If _I _don't have _any _brain cells, then that must mean you have _at least _a negative amount" Shikamaru muttered a small 'dobe' under his breath.

"…Touché" Naruto mumbled sulkily. His awesome remark apparently wasn't so awesome anymore.

Neji and Sasuke just shook their heads sadly, thinking the same thought. **'Why do I have someone like **_**him **_**as a friend? God must hate me.' **

"Naruto, you're such a d-"

Before the intended insult could be completed, Sasuke's phone interrupted it as it blasted out its customary ringtone.

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of wha-_

**[a/N What I've done by Linkin Park]**

"Hn?" Sasuke questioned the unknown caller just before the ringtone could finish playing.

"Sasuke-kun?" A familiar voice sounded through Sasuke's high-tech speakers.

"Sakura" Sasuke acknowledged.

"Hey, you guys better head here. And soon" Sakura spoke, a hint of worry frowning her voice.

"Why?" Sasuke replied, slightly ticked at whatever was making Sakura so troubled.

"We, as in me, Tenny, Hina-chan, and Ino-pig, heard some weird noises and screams, and dude, we don't want you guys to run into those crazy psychos" Sakura warned.

Why? Worried about us?" Sasuke teased. **[a/N I know, SO majorly OOC, but it's MY story so w/e x3 besides, he's OOC in the entire fic so…Continuing…] **

"About _you _guys? Man, you wish. We're scared for _them_. We don't want you to totally bash their skulls together just because their a little whacko in the head" Sakura snorted.

On the other side of the line, Sasuke sweatdropped. They weren't worried about _them, _but they were worried about the weirdoes. Speaking of which, those lunatics had already gotten their thick skulls bashed together by himself, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. So basically, Sakura's heed was useless. **[a/N And if you haven't figured it out yet, the crazy people are Ryota, Tsuyoshi, Kaito, and Takeshi] **

"Hn" Sasuke just grunted. He didn't want Sakura to know what already happened, and that Sasuke did exactly what Sakura told him _not _to do.

Sakura sighed. The answer that Sasuke had given her wasn't actually a real answer.

"So where are you guys? And when did we get separated?" Sakura continued the small talk.

But Sasuke didn't have a chance to answer.

"GYAAAAAA!!!" A familiar-sounding yell crackled in the background. It reverberated through the small handheld device resting in Sasuke's palm, and Shikamaru's ears perked when he heard Ino's frantic scream. 'Ino' the lazy genius couldn't help but wonder what made the troublesome woman scream like that.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Sakura's voice sounded panicked now. "Never mind the other questions. You guys better come here fast. Hurry. We're in front of Hot Topic on the 2nd floor. I'll try to calm her down as best as I can. Just hur-"the line went dead

"Sakura. Sakura?" Sasuke repeated her name over and over, but the destined voice never answered Sasuke's desperate calling. Hurriedly, Sasuke flipped his phone shut and slipped into a brisk walk towards Hot Topic.

When Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru saw Sasuke chant Sakura's name in the phone again and again, they raised their eyebrows in wonder and perplex.

Naruto nudged Neji. "Hey what's the Teme doin-"but before Naruto could finish his question, Sasuke had pocketed his cell, and was speedily sauntering in a particular direction. Hastily, Naruto dropped his question, and the 3 confused boys tried to match their pace with Sasuke's lengthy stride.

"Teme. Teme. Ne, Teme, what's happening?" Naruto voiced out as they purposefully walked past shops and shops and shops, not stopping once.

"Teme?" Naruto surely didn't miss Sasuke's hard, determined expression, and the former became more apprehensive than ever.

"I…I think Sakura and the girls…they're in trouble" Sasuke answered hesitantly, and that response shut Naruto up the rest of the walk.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**a/N Haha ;P Just because I said that I was sorry for updating so late, doesn't mean that you won't be left with another cliffy**

**xDD Actually, I was going to write more, but I decided not to because...well, because maii friend told me that this chapter would be awesome**

**if I stopped here, and partly because I didn't want you guys to wait more xD**

**Well, I'll tell you this- the next chapter WiLL have fluff in it xD**

**So R & R xD**

**Who knows, maybe reviewing me might make the next chapter updated sooner xDDD**

**Well, I'm off!!! Haha, cya later xD**

**P.S. Whoever celebrates Chinese New Year, then Happy Chinese New Year!!! [even if I'm a day late xD]**


	14. Tricks up Her Sleeve

dIsClAiMeR: I have a confession to make… I don't own Naruto… I know, heartbreaking isn't it…

a/N. If she likes this story and wants to read it, I dedicate this story to Tenshi-Chan008 for approving my idea…and being my first-if she allows me to call her that- friend that I talk to on Fanfic… OHHH and I have another dedication; to CrAzY-sMaRtAsS. Well, I call her Cat. But she probably isn't gonna read this anyways 'cause she's in LOVE with SasuNaru… ANYWAYS…thanks Cat for helping me and for all the support and ideas and editing and all that good stuff. :3

Summary: [AU] Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, the 4 Queens of Konoha High since forever. Well, maybe not for long. When 4 new guys enroll for the academy, will they conquer the girls, or will they turn into their mindless fanboys? BrInG iT oN!!! SakuxSasu, TenxNeji, InoxShika, HinaxNaru

**a/N Happy Birthday Nancy!!! I posted up this chapter at exactly 12:00 so it was March 10th when I posted it up ;P Well, this is only HALF of your present, and I'm not done with the other half teehee! Well, be patient xD**

**Anyways, thanks you Mistyjet (your reviews are so faithful you make me wanna cry x3), Kaydreams (that's what you thought, but you're actually...read to find out xD), FilipinaChick29 (I'm sorry that I didn't update soon! I had an excuse ;P It's down below haha), Otakugal (I like your icon ;P), HyUuGaBoYsLuVeR (And another update right here ;P), PinkIzDaNewBlack (haha yesh that IS pretty stupid, huh?), TwiLigHT8D (Hmm, were you right? Were you wrong? Find out!), summercherry96 (So many reviews! Awesome!), Priscilla (I like your penname xD), toKyO mEtRo gIrL (haha I like your pen name too xD), Nancy (finally fixed your computer, huh? And took dibs on 100th reviewer xD), takara410 (A repeat of Mistyjet's x3 it makes me want to cry xD), black heart01 (xD Well, I'm not sure if this is what you would call soon when you said update soon xD), Dylan (Haha how's your story going?), Anu-chan (xD If you make it anonymous, I can't reply to your reviews ;P), bloody emeralds (yay!! Cake xD), Black Blood Blossom (And what if that wasn't the case? xD), XxsasusakuxX (xD please and thank you haha), and Priscilla again . xD**

**Wow! That was long! O.O And that's a LOT of reviews I got!! So happy!!**

**Well, anyways, no death threats either!!! xD Well, I couldn't update because I was hoping to update on the day of my friend's birthday. That, and I was currently working on a CCS story for her, which I was planning to post up on Fanfic, but will probably not due to multiple reasons like the crappiness of it, and because it was my friend's birthday gift! So forgive me!**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ReCaP:

"Teme. Teme. Ne, Teme, what's happening?" Naruto voiced out as they purposefully walked past shops and shops and shops, not stopping once.

"Teme?" Naruto surely didn't miss Sasuke's hard, determined expression, and the former became more apprehensive than ever.

"I…I think Sakura and the girls…they're in trouble" Sasuke answered hesitantly, and that response shut Naruto up the rest of the walk.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"…I'll try to calm her down as best as I can. Just hur-"Sakura intentionally snapped the phone close before she could finish her sentence, effectively making the caller on the other end anxious and worried. She smirked at the thought of Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji running to go and meet them.

In front of Sakura were Tenten and Hinata, their faces looking hopeful.

"So how'd it go?"

"Did it work?"

"Are they coming?"

"Where are they?"

They both questioned the rosette simultaneously, and Sakura patiently waited for Tenten and Hinata's endless unanswered questions to come to a halt. When they finally did, the rosette grinned. She looked at Ino, who was a few yards away admiring the articles of clothing that hung in the shop, and the smirk on her face stretched wider. Sakura drew in a confident breath, and announced, "Plan Get-Ino-With-Shikamaru-Because-They're-Both-Are-Too-Dense-To-Realize-Their-Feelings-And-If-We-Didn't-Do-Anything-Then-Shikamaru-And-Ino-Would-Die-Old-And-Ugly-And-Alone, A.K.A. G.I.W.S.B.T.B.T.D.T.R.T.F.A.I.W.D.D.A.T.S.A.I.W.D.O.A.U.A.A., is a go."

Tenten and Hinata did a small cheer, and patted Sakura on the back.

"But it was Scary when Ino threatened us. Scary with a capital S. Never knew that girl had a dark side" Tenten remarked.

"Mhmm" Hinata agreed, and Sakura just nodded her head.

[Flashback a few minutes earlier]…

"That's all I have to do? Just scream when you say so?" Ino raised an eyebrow skeptically, not believing what her friends were saying.

"Yup, that's all you have to do. Scream when I give you the cue, and if you do then we'll get Shikamaru to buy you _all _the clothes you want." Sakura once again reassured the blonde.

"Even all the underwear from Victoria Secret in the world?" Ino demanded, her eyes fogging up as she imagined herself the Queen of Lingerie. **[a/N Someone's a little cookoo in the head xD]**

Tenten nodded uncertainly, and Ino jumped up and down, doing her little happy dance. Right then and there, she truly looked like a madwoman. Well, at least to Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Well if that's the case, then you've got yourself a deal. But if you're lying," a sudden eruption of flames surrounded Ino, and evil music randomly played in the background, "then I'll make sure you die in the goriest way possible. And I know some pretty gruesome ways…"

Hinata shuddered. "Freaky" she whispered, and the other 2 giggled quietly.

"So we have a deal, Ino-pig?" Sakura held her hand out, waiting, and Ino happily shook Sakura's palm, sealing the deal.

"Then, let me go make a small phone call…" Sakura motioned Hinata and Tenten to follow her, and they went behind a plant to make a call to a certain someone…

End Flashback…

"And I still can't believe she still able to scare me like that" Hinata commented, referring to Ino and her threatening ways.

"Me neither" Tenten and Sakura spluttered.

A moment of silence past. Then, Tenten spotted the boys running towards them. The bun-haired girl hurriedly nudged Hinata and Sakura, and pointed out the guys.

"It's Showtime," she confirmed.

Before Hinata and Tenten could walk off do their roles, Sakura tapped their arms. "Stick to the plan, okay? And remember, we're doing this for Ino" Sakura looked at the two expectantly.

"Of course" Tenten nodded, before scampering off.

"Always" Hinata gave Sakura a resolute look, before she too went into action.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were closing the distance between themselves and the girls, but before they could reach Ino, they were blocked.

Hinata had grabbed Naruto's arm, and had dragged him off into the opposite direction.

Tenten had grabbed Neji's wrist, and was leading him off, away from Ino.

Sakura had grabbed Sasuke's hand, and had made the latter do a complete U-turn, so that Sasuke was walking further from Ino, not closer.

Shikamaru was the only one still heading to Ino, and didn't break his stride even as his companions were hauled off into some other direction. However, even if Shikamaru had not stopped, he turned around to give them a questioning look.

Sakura saw the look, and called out to him. "Shikamaru, don't worry about them. You better go see what's wrong with Ino."

Tenten, hearing Sakura's voice, added to Sakura's order. "Yeah, Ino looked pretty shaken up."

Lastly, Hinata shouted as she continued to walk off in the other direction. "HURRY! Ino's waiting for you!"

And with that, Shikamaru turned back, and sprinted to where Ino sat patiently.

When he finally arrived, Shikamaru immediately launched into an endless amount of questions. "Ino? Are you okay, Ino? Are you hurt? Ino? What happened? Who did it? Was it-" Shikamaru panted, but stopped when Ino wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Oh Shika-kun! You came! I was so scared that you wouldn't come! I was waiting for you this whole time!" Ino was glad that Shikamaru came, so that he could pay for whatever Ino wanted. Shikamaru, however, knew nothing of that, and thought Ino was just glad to see him in general.

The Nara blushed. 'Ugh, how troublesome. Stupid hormones. Damn, stop blushing you moron, it's just my bloody hormones.' Shikamaru tried to convince himself, but was failing miserably.

"T-troublesome woman. Get off me" Shikamaru muttered, and Ino released her grip on him.

Now that that was done, "TIME TO SHOP, SHIKA-KUN!" Ino screamed, and yanked the confused Shikamaru by the ear, into the lingerie shop. And I might add, she didn't come out of there until a very, very long time. Poor Shika.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the same time…

"What the hell? Sakura?" Sasuke fruitlessly tried to tug his calloused hand out of Sakura's surprisingly strong grip. Sakura, though, paid no attention to Sasuke's pulling, and looked over her shoulder at the couple behind them. Ino and Shikamaru were in a tight embrace, and Sakura beamed in triumph.

Plan G.I.W.S.B.T.B.T.D.T.R.T.F.A.I.W.D.D.A.T.S.A.I.W.D.O.A.U.A.A. was a complete and total success.

Taking one last glance at the impossibly cute soon-to-be couple, Sakura turned back around.

And almost ran straight into a wall.

Keyword-Almost. Before Sakura could actually complete her task, she was roughly pulled back as her unknown savior jerked her hand back.

Sakura, dazed, looked up at her hero with fascination.

And came face to face with Sasuke's irritated face. "What do you think you're trying to do, genius? Just what exactly do you expect to accomplish while running into a _wall?_" Oh yes, sarcasm was well and alive.

Sakura just harrumphed and turned onto her heel, walking away with whatever dignity she had left. Which wasn't very much, I might add.

Well, she _tried _to walk away.

But Sasuke's hand was still firmly glued to Sakura's, so when the latter tried to walk forward, she was instead yanked the opposite direction, and into Sasuke's surprised arms.

Sasuke blushed on contact, and his pale skin contrasted greatly with red hue of the blush, therefore accenting the red. Basically, Sasuke was looking like a tomato right now.

Sakura's face too gave way to a blush that challenged her own pink locks. She looked more like a strawberry rather than a tomato, though.

Over the initial shock, Sakura pushed herself off of Sasuke, and tugged her hand loose from his grip. She firmly patted her clothes, wiping imaginary dust off. When she was satisfied that every piece of invisible lint was gone, Sakura checked her bag to make sure all her belongings were still in their rightful place. Her hands wouldn't stop fidgeting. She was doing anything to avoid looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke, though, just grunted and continued walking straight. Anything to relieve the awkward atmosphere.

Sakura stopped squirming when she noticed Sasuke walking. So burst into a light jog to catch up with him, and Sasuke noticed this. He discreetly slowed down his pace so the Sakura could catch up and match his speed. When the latter finally did, they walked side by side together, giving the impression of a couple rather than two roommates whose lives were filled with awkward moments.

Sakura coughed. "So…what do you want to do now?" She never did well with awkward situations.

They passed by an arcade shop and Sakura glanced at it. The arcade attracted attention, no doubt. It looked flashy and bright, not to mention was filled with sounds and honks. Sakura's eyes caught onto the DDR machine, and her emerald orbs lit up brightly.

Sasuke observed this exchange with interest, and decided to grant Sakura her wish. "DDR" he grunted lowly. Sakura's head swiveled around fast, almost giving herself whiplash.

She stared up at Sasuke. "Huh?"

Sasuke sighed as he ran a hand through his gravity-defying spikes. "I. Want. To. Play. D-"but before he could finish his command, Sakura grabbed his free hand excitedly and hastily tugged Sasuke inside the arcade store.

She led Sasuke up to the DDR machine, which emitting loud sounds and bright lights. Seeing as it was currently unoccupied, Sakura stepped onto the mat, and motioned for Sasuke to follow her actions.

The boy reluctantly agreed, and stepped onto plate. Sakura threw a grin in his direction, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Get ready to get your ass kicked by a girl, Sasuke-_chan_" she cooed in a sickly sweet tone, purposely adding to _–chan _suffix to Sasuke's name.

Sakura was _challenging_ him. Sakura was challenging _him. Sakura _was challenging him. Even though Sasuke didn't have the first clue about dancing, much less about DDR, he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's never back down. So smirking back, Sasuke accepted the challenge. "Bring it on. That is, if you can." **[a/N aha! Sasuke said "Bring it on!" xD Sound familiar? Totally OOC, I know, but I just HAD to add it xD Anyways, continuing with the story ;D]**

And with that, they let themselves be taken over by the world of DDR.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tenten. _Tenten. __**Tenten.**_" Neji added a little more force into her name, and the said girl jolted out of her stupor. Tenten, while dragging poor Neji, had turned around and was watching Ino and Shikamaru cuddle. She silently cheered for the couple as they embraced tightly.

Neji, however, was thoroughly frustrated with Tenten. First of all, she had called them, telling them that they were in trouble. Second, once he arrived with the guys, Tenten had grabbed him by the arm and hauled him off. And third, she wasn't even paying attention to him! Not to mention, she wasn't even in trouble!

While Tenten was inwardly cheering and Neji was inwardly fuming, they didn't realize where they were walking. Neji's stoic gaze was glaring at the ground, while Tenten was twisted around to see the scene behind her. Therefore, they didn't notice what was right in front of them.

It was a fountain. A fountain filled with _water. _A fountain filled with _cold, wet _water.

The fountain was coming closer and closer as they scuttled towards it. And just when Tenten and Neji were sure to fall in the fountain, Neji just had to go and be the hero. He had decided it was no use fussing about the situation, so the Hyuuga calmed down a bit and averted his calculating gaze from the polished floor to straight ahead. Good thing, for they were about 3 yards away from wetness, coldness, and the flu.

Eyes widening, Neji quickly pushed Tenten to his side, narrowly avoiding the lake of water. He, however, wasn't so lucky.

Neji, too worried about Tenten's safety, didn't take any note of his own well-being. Meaning that when the Hyuuga pushed his brown-haired companion out of harm's way, he, in the process, fell into the cold, unforgiving ocean of doom.

Neji Hyuuga, the Hyuuga prodigy as well as a well-known genius, fell into a fountain full of cold, wet water. Not something a genius would do, I'm thinking.

Tenten, jerked back from a sudden motion, whipped her body back around, so that she was facing forward. She craned her head to the left to yell her head off at Neji for disturbing her, only to find him wet, soaking, and in the mall fountain.

Unable to contain it any longer, Tenten let out a series of chortles. Clutching her stomach tightly from the laughter, Tenten held out a shaky hand for Neji to grab onto. "H-hey N-Neji-kun" she stumbled over her words as laughter once again erupted, "y-you do re-realize that t-the fount-tain isn't f-for taking a b-bath in, r-right?" Tenten managed to stammer out, her words smothered in laughter.

The fuming Hyuuga just glared fiercely at Tenten and reluctantly took her outstretched hand. He was pulled out of the pool, and greeted by a front-row view of Tenten's mocking face. Looking around at his surrounding, Neji eyes were met with bystanders all staring at him, a mix of curiosity and disgust adorning their faces as they clucked their tongues in disapproval. Glaring his super-Hyuuga-glare, Neji forced everyone to stop staring and continue to his or her business.

Tenten watched as Neji repeated this process to every person within 20 yards of the irate boy. She also observed as, when the audience dispersed, the shiver that wracked Neji's entire frame.

Neji couldn't help it. He restrained it for as long as he could, but couldn't stop as a huge shiver covered him from head to toe. Gritting his chattering teeth together, Neji bit down even harder to try and stop from shivering as noticeably. He refused to look like a weakling in front of Tenten- his pride wouldn't allow it. But before he could do anything, a thin, green hoodie was draped over his shoulders. Neji raised his eyebrow as he looked at Tenten questioningly.

She returned the stare, and Neji was taken aback by the soft, gentle look in her deep chocolate eyes. No longer laughing, Tenten wrapped a friendly arm around her stoic friend, and muttered an agreeable suggestion.

"Let's get you dried up, ne Neji-kun?"

**[a/N So how did I do with Neji? Too OOC? Well, sorry because in my opinion he's a hard character to write about! x3]**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hinata-chan? Ne, ne Hinata-chan? HINATA-CHAN???" Naruto waved a hand in front of the said girl's face, rather rudely. Hinata was looking straight ahead, as if in a trace, and was leading the ramen lover to who knows where. But occasionally, she looked back behind her, and a gentle smile lit up her face.

Naruto pouted childishly, and proceeded to poke Hianta in the shoulder.

At first, Hinata just ignored the constant touch, not even blushing on contact like usual; she was too busy focusing on getting them as far away from the other couples as possible. However, the poking persisted and Hinata finally gave attention to the whining kid beside her.

"N-Naruto-kun?" the purple-haired beauty patiently waited until Naruto turned around. "Ano…Can you kindly stop the p-poking?"

"Sure thing Hinata-chan!" the boy in question beamed back, and Hinata smiled gratefully at him. But the silence didn't last long. After Hinata turned to get back to the matter at hand- getting herself and Naruto away- the orange obsessed boy quickly became bored and started humming.

Humming _loudly. _And horribly off-key.

It wasn't as if Hinata really minded it much, but after Naruto first yelling her name out repeatedly, then poking her persistently, and now humming loudly, her patience was, believe it or not, beginning to thin.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she called, the stutter in Naruto's name because of not shyness, but aggravation. She turned to look at the blond while he continued to hum merrily with a skip in his step, and his dreamy gaze diverted forward.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, his eyes still focused ahead. "Yeah, yeah of course Hin- WATCH OUT!" Naruto's eyes popped out of its sockets as he yelled.

"What do you mean, Naru-" Hinata stopped mid-sentence as she felt her entire body slip forward and her eyes shut close on instinct as she braced herself for the awaiting impact.

Unknowingly, she had led Naruto and herself to a long, narrow staircase. **[a/N Do NOT ask me why there are **_**stairs **_**in the mall, and not escalators xD Please use your imagination xD] **Slipping, she was seconds away from tripping and injuring herself horribly, when…

When Naruto fiercely wrapped his strong arms around her and tucked her small head under his chin, safe from protection.

Hinata, eyes closed, felt a pair of large arms hug her, and she impulsively buried her head into what felt like a torso.

Then, for a moment, it felt like she was flying in the air.

However, that moment didn't last long. Seconds later, Hinata cried out as her body arched forward in pain. She, still engulfed in the pair of arms, had fallen off the flight of stairs, and her body would have been more mangled if not for the shield protecting her.

Shakily opening her eyes, Hinata looked up at her knight in shining armor and gasped in shock. Naruto-kun?

Unmoving eyelids hid his cerulean eyes, and Naruto's body stayed completely limp. Even as Hinata unsteadily detached herself from his body, the bright boy did not bat an eyelash.

"N-Naruto-kun? N-Naruto-kun? W-wake up. It's a-all a j-joke. W-wake up a-and tell m-me it's a j-joke, N-Naruto-kun" Hinata chanted, her voice holding a desperate note of hysteria.

Yet, the goofy, aloof Naruto that Hinata was hoping for didn't wake up.

Naruto Uzamaki didn't awake…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**a/N DUN DUN DUN! Cliffy again! Major cliffy!**

**Well, I'm being really annoying with all the cliffys right? xD I figured. So the next chappy will not be a cliffy, I promise. Nor will the chappy after that...I don't think**

**Anyways, if anyone even bothers to read this, I just wanted to say that I'm getting less interested in the story**

**However, that won't stop me from writing. I might just update slower, but I'll finish it for sure**

**Because it really bugs me when stories are discontinued!**

**Well, thanks for putting up with me xD Please R & R!!!**


	15. Emotions running Loose Part 1

dIsClAiMeR: I have a confession to make… I don't own Naruto… I know, heartbreaking isn't it…

a/N. If she likes this story and wants to read it, I dedicate this story to Tenshi-Chan008 for approving my idea…and being my first-if she allows me to call her that- friend that I talked to on Fanfic… OHHH and I have another dedication; to CrAzY-sMaRtAsS. Well, I call her Cat. But she probably isn't gonna read this anyways 'cause she's in LOVE with SasuNaru… ANYWAYS…thanks Cat for helping me and for all the support and ideas and editing and all that good stuff. :3

Summary: [AU] Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, the 4 Queens of Konoha High since forever. Well, maybe not for long. When 4 new guys enroll for the academy, will they conquer the girls, or will they turn into their mindless fanboys? BrInG iT oN!!! SakuxSasu, TenxNeji, InoxShika, HinaxNaru

**a/N I updated!! But it's a short chapter teehee**

**Well, I updated mainly because it seemed everyone was really worried about Naruto, so yeah...**

**Basically, I wasn't going to cut off the chapter so quickly, but if I didn't, it would have taken me MONTHS to write xD**

**Anyways, thank you NarutoxTwilight, Mistyjet, FilipinaChick29, takara410, Gina Tsukiko, Nancy, Otakugal, HyUuGaBoYsLuVeR, Cat, andreabl2, bella2296, and Black Blood Blossom!**

**I'm wayyy too lazy to comment today ;P **

**Anyways, enjoy the short chapter! .**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ReCaP:

"N-Naruto-kun? N-Naruto-kun? W-wake up. It's a-all a j-joke. W-wake up a-and tell m-me it's a j-joke, N-Naruto-kun" Hinata chanted, her voice holding a desperate note of hysteria.

Yet, the goofy, aloof Naruto that Hinata was hoping for didn't wake up.

Naruto Uzamaki didn't awake…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two hours later…

"N-Naruto-kun, are you sure you're okay?" Hinata's frantic voice rushed into Naruto's ears.

"Muphh mowrshe aiie amm, Hwenakta-chtan" Naruto confirmed for the fiftieth time today. **[a/N I'm bad at this stuff xD It's supposed to be 'Of course I am, Hinata-chan' xD]**

Hinata sweatdropped at Naruto's incomprehensible response. He was gulping down bowls of ramen like his life depended on it. Switching her gaze, she peered to the left of Naruto, and mentally counted the stacked bowls of what used to contain ramen. '_Three, six, nine, twelve, fifteen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty. TWENTY??' _Hinata's eyes popped out of their sockets' Naruto inhaled _twenty_ ramen bowls? And they were all _extra-large_! A large group of spectators had gathered to watch Naruto finish his twenty-first bowl, and they cheered him on.

Hinata, backing away slowly from the odd boy, couldn't help but giggle silently at the blonde. How could she forget how quickly Naruto had sprung back to life after those 2 simple words?

Flashback…

"N-Naruto-kun? N-naruto-kun? W-wake up. It's a-all a j-joke. W-wake up a-and tell m-me it's a j-joke, N-Naruto-kun" Hinata pleaded, but the said boy made no indication that he was waking up anytime soon.

"I-I've got to g-get some h-help" Hinata muttered as she willed the hot tears that were clinging to her eyelashes to go away, and frantically, the pale Hyuuga reached in her pocket to grab her cell phone. Flipping it open, Hinata gasped in shock as she saw a thick red substance slowly ooze out from under Naruto. '_B-blood?' _Without bothering to answer her question, Hinata fumbled as she typed in a number. Her phone shook as Hinata's body trembled in shock.

2 rings past by. Those moments were hell for Hinata.

Finally, the ringing stopped, and the caller on the other line picked up the phone. Without waiting for a greeting, Hinata whispered into her device. "S-Sa-Sasuke-san"

It was Sakura on the other end of the line. _"Hina-chan? Is that you? Are you okay? What's wrong? Hina-chan? Why a-" _

"S-Sasuke-san" Hinata repeated, slightly firmer this time. Sakura, on the other end, felt the tense atmosphere and nodded. She replied, her voice completely serious. _"Okay. Hold on just a second Hinata."_

Seconds ticked by as Hinata anxiously waited for Sasuke, and those seconds felt like millenniums to her. Finally, there was a rumble of static, and a deep, husky voice called out, "_Uchiha here_."

Hinata let out of breath she didn't know she was holding- a sigh of relief. Speaking into the phone, Hinata made sure all traces of stuttering and tears were forced out of her voice. "Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun's in trouble."

"_Hn_" grunted Sasuke, and Hinata took it as a sign to continue.

"We were just fooling around, and I got to close to the stairs, and," Hinata paused for a second, taking a few breathes, before carrying on. "And he fell off the flight of stairs trying to protect me…"

"_And…_"

"What do you mean 'and'? Naruto-kun fell off a _flight _of stairs, for Pete's sake! We should be lucky he's still breathing! You're best friend might be _dying _right now, and all you can say is _and?_" Hinata screeched while she panted, trying to reign in her overflowing emotions.

Silence was her only answer. Hinata bit her lip and, in a last desperate attempt, whispered into the phone, sadness pouring out of her heart. "N-Naruto-kun's not moving, Sasuke-san and…he's bleeding really badly…"

On the other end, Sasuke finally reacted. He let out a sigh, and Hinata could imagine him running his hand through his spikes. _"Okay Hinata. First, calm down. Deep breathes."_

Following his instructions, Hinata went through the basic 'What-to-do-if-you're-crush-falls-down-a-flight-of-stairs-and-is-unconcious' steps. Her head cleared, and Hinata was able to think rationally for the first time since Naruto had fallen down the stairs.

"_You still there? Okay, now I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully."_

Hinata nodded, but then she remembered Sasuke couldn't see her, so she muttered a faint 'mhmm' and listened intently.

"_Okay Hinata. Shout this in the dobe's ear. F-r-e-e r-a-m-e-n" _Sasuke spelled out carefully.

Hinata, on the other hand, scratched her head in confusion. "You mean free ra-"

"_Shh. Don't say it now" _came Sasuke's harsh voice.

Hinata nodded again. "What about the b-blood, though?"

On the other line, Sasuke rolled his eyes. _"Oh, that's nothing. Just slap a band-aid on it and the dobe's good to go. Now, I got to go."_

"Okay, Sasuke-san. Arigato-gozaimasu. Ja ne" Hinata replied.

_"Hn"_ and the line went dead. Hinata pocketed back the phone.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata inched closer to Naruto's unmoving frame.

_'Pray____ this works…'_

End Flashback…

"Hinata-chan? Ne, ne Hinata-chan" Naruto kept on repeating, and Hinata shook out of her memory. She looked over the voice, and spotted Naruto waving her over.

Strolling towards Naruto, Hinata arrived at sat down; forcefully pushing the twenty-five ramen bowls away from her. _Twenty-five_? Yes, while Hinata was daydreaming for at _most _4 minutes, Naruto had gone and devoured another five more bowls. Hinata just prayed Naruto was going to pay the bill.

"Hey Hinata-chan. You hungry?" Naruto paused his chewing, and turned to look at Hinata. She declined politely, but the rumble coming from Hinata's stomach told Naruto else wise.

"Well, maybe a little" Hinata confessed with a blush on her face, and watched in amazement as Naruto pushed his half-finished bowl of ramen to her. Hinata turned and whispered, "A-arigato, Naruto-kun."

"Of course! It's nothing, Hinata-chan! After all, what are friends for?" Naruto wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders.

Hinata felt a pang at the chest when he said what are 'friends' for, but she quickly pushed that feeling away. She'd rather be his friend, then nothing at all.

"So now what?" Naruto laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back.

"Now we have fun…" Hinata smiled, and she left that statement unfinished while Naruto continued to pester her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ino blissfully skipped out of the store, practically radiating with happiness. Stopping her trot, she turned around and placed her hand on her hip. "Hurry up, will you Shika-kun?"

The 'thing' exiting the lingerie store wasn't distinguishable in the least. It was a hot pink color, and completely made up of hot pink shopping bags with expensive logos. You couldn't even tell that it was Shikamaru holding the bags, until Ino had called him name. Shikamaru's hair wasn't visible, his eyes weren't visible, his face wasn't visible. Hell, his _feet _weren't even visible.

The blob groaned as it followed its master. How it maneuvered its way through without crashing into anything, the world may never know.

Being the genius that he is, Shikamaru had long since figured out the basic idea of the girls' plan, and moaned once again as he mentally berated himself for being such an idiot and playing along with the stupid plot.

Flashback…

Nara Shikamaru was in a lingerie store. That in itself was quite disturbing, but get this. He was in a lingerie store _watching Ino try on lingerie_.

Not that Ino wasn't hot or anything, actually rather quite the opposite, but it was the fact that all the girls in the store were ogling him like he were a piece of meat. Either that, or they were eyeing him in disgust. But more the former than the latter.

As Shikamaru sighed for the millionth time today, the fitting room door opened, and out stepped Ino in a tight, sexy black lace corset. Did I mention it was tight, lacy, and _black_? The article of clothing accented her curves, and all eyes that were previously on Shikamaru swiveled to Ino's figure as she did a small twirl. Most had envy in their eyes, while some girls admired Ino's perfect figure.

"So Shika-kun. How does it look?" she twirled around one more time for good measure, and Shikamaru fought to gain control of his raging hormones.

Inner Shikamaru whistled appreciatively. **'Smokin' hot' **he complimented mentally as Inner Shikamaru's eyes slowly traveled up and down Ino's body, savoring the image. Outer Shikamaru, though, was having trouble stopping the nosebleed from gushing out. He tilted his head up, and mumbled, "how troublesome," meaning his constant nosebleed. Ino, however got the wrong meaning.

"Troublesome? You think this is _troublesome_?! Do you know how long it took me to lace this thing up?" Ino 's eyes held an angry note, and Shikamaru immediately sighed. Ino had heard Shikamaru's complaint, and had misunderstood completely.

"No, Ino. What a drag this is. Ughh, what I'm trying to say is that you look really h-" Shikamaru brought his head back down to look Ino in the eye, but unfortunately for him, his nosebleed was still in full action.

Ino immediately burst into laughter when she saw blood drippi- wait no, _pouring_ down from Shikamaru's nose. Hi-larious! Now that the misunderstanding was cleared up, Ino knew what he was trying to say.

But what an odd way to express a compliment.

End Flashback…

Groaning, Shikamaru shook his head and just wished that the memory would disappear. Not only did he make a fool out of himself, though, the lazy genius also spent an entire month's salary on Ino's useless clothes. Not to mention that crazy woman _also _got Shikamaru to hold _all _her bags and clothes. How annoying.

Flashback…

"Okay Shika-kun! Done! Are you ready?" Ino inquired with a huge amount of clothes under her arm. And by huge I mean _ginormous. _How Ino carried that so easily was a mystery, for even the buffest guy in world history would have trouble carrying the heavy load Ino was.

"You're going to buy all that? How troublesome. How are you even going to afford it?" Shikamaru drawled as he lazily arrived at the cashier, Ino by his side.

Giggling, Ino slapped Shikamaru's arm playfully. "What do you mean _me_, silly? According to Forehead-girl, _you're _going to be the one paying for this." The deadly look in her eyes spelled out something along the lines of, 'you better pay for all this or else I'll gut you and hang you with your own intestines.'

Shrinking in fright, Shikamaru didn't even bother to mutter his usual trademark. He just slapped down his shiny credit card, and willingly bought all of Ino's clothes.

The cashier at the register smiled at Shikamaru. "What a cute couple you guys are" she whispered loud enough for only him to hear, and grinned at Ino.

Ino beamed at Shikamaru as he took out his plastic and enthusiastically paid for all her clothes. Now she could finally be Queen of Lingerie!

When all the clothes were folded and bagged, Ino turned to Shikamaru, her face in full-pout mode.

"Oh Shika-kun" she cooed sweetly, "can you do me _one _more intsy-teensy favor?"

End Flashback…

Shikamaru was never going to fall for Ino's pouting trap again. He swore that to himself.

"Hurry up will you, Shika-kun?" Ino's chirped, and from beneath the piles of clothes, Shikamaru groaned. Expertly weaving his way through the crowds of people, Shikamaru made it to his companion.

A mega-watt smile took up half of her face as Ino once again looked at her pretty little beauties. And by that, I mean her lovely piles of underwear.

Ino pursed her lips thoughtfully, and after a second of holding that stance, she trotted towards the pink blog. Pushing and forcing her way through the shopping bags, she cursed loudly as one sliced her finger. Shopping bags may be useful, but they're lethal weapons!

Shikamaru heard Ino's colorful curse, and he bit back a laugh. How ironic was this? Ino, the _queen _of shoppers, was getting hurt by her own minion- a boring, _nonliving _shopping bag.

As Ino finally reached the center of the pink blob, she smiled at Shikamaru.

"I guess you're not that bad, Shika-kun" and with that being said, Ino bravely sauntered toward the surprised boy, and she firmly planted a small peck on the latter's cheek. Engulfing Shikamaru in a hug, the blonde felt Shikamaru hesitantly wrap his arms around her waist after his shock wore off.

"I guess you're still equally as troublesome, you troublesome woman" Shikamaru retorted, even as a faint blush spread over his cheeks. Ino had once again taken him by surprise.

Gasping, Ino detangled herself from the hug, and stuck her tongue out at Shikamaru. "That just totally ruined the mood" she huffed while turning on her heel. She lifted the nearest shopping bags out of her way, and began to exit out of the jungle.

So therefore, she didn't see Shikamaru's hand reach up to the exact spot where Ino had kissed him.

While Shikamaru was standing there, dazed, Ino had gotten out of the sea of shopping bags, huffing and puffing with her hair disarray. Glancing at the pile, her heart panged with sympathy for Shikamaru. _'Maybe I shouldn't have bought so many bags…'_

Scrunching up her nose, Ino decided to lay some slack to her poor slave. "Come on, Shika-kun. Lets go get some ramen. My treat."

Shikamaru perked up when he heard the words. Free? Hmm, maybe this day wasn't so bad after all…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**a/N So, I hope that wasn't much of a cliffy for you xD**

**Notice that this is only part 1. xD SakuSasu and NejiTen fluff will be coming ahead xD**

**You know, actually, I had NO clue how to do the "**Muphh mowrshe aiie amm, Hwenakta-chtan" **thing, as in I didn't know how to write it out**

**So I was so desperate I wadded up a piece of paper, bit onto it, and tried to talk like that xD**

**But I wasn't so sure it would work...**

**ANYWAYS, that's done and over now xD Because let me tell you- paper doesn't tastes very good . Bleh**

**Well, R & R!**


	16. Emotions Running Loose Part 2

dIsClAiMeR: I have a confession to make… I don't own Naruto… I know, heartbreaking isn't it…

a/N. If she likes this story and wants to read it, I dedicate this story to Tenshi-Chan008 for approving my idea…and being my first-if she allows me to call her that- friend that I talk to on Fanfic… OHHH and I have another dedication; to CrAzY-sMaRtAsS. Well, I call her Cat. But she probably isn't gonna read this anyways 'cause she's in LOVE with SasuNaru… ANYWAYS…thanks Cat for helping me and for all the support and ideas and editing and all that good stuff. :3

Summary: [AU] Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, the 4 Queens of Konoha High since forever. Well, maybe not for long. When 4 new guys enroll for the academy, will they conquer the girls, or will they turn into their mindless fanboys? BrInG iT oN!!! SakuxSasu, TenxNeji, InoxShika, HinaxNaru

**a/N Oh-em-gee! I haven't updated in so long! I'm so sorry!!!**

**Well, the pressure of Drum Major Tryouts, and CSTs and whatnot has just killed me! Bleh -___- I'm practically dead!**

**So in the free time I had left between everything I hastily wrote up everything on paper and wa-la! It's finally here!**

**Well, thanks for waiting so long!**

**And special thanks to all my reviewers: NICE GIRL 15 (thanks you!!), Otakugal (And I finally did update!), takara410 (Sorry I took so long!), FilipineChick29 (Still love your reviews and I'm sorry I took forever to update!!!), Mistyjet (Well, Shika's the easiest to pick on lol! Besides Naruto ;P), Nancy (You need to bug Cat about updating! It's been like 3 months!), NarutoxTwilight (LOL naw I didn't swallow it but it would have been pretty funny), Kaydreams (xDD), The Guardian Phenix (Sorry I didn't update fast!), Musical Demon Obsessed Girl88 (At least I updated, ne?), Black Blood Blossom (Thanks for the advice!), xXMidNightxXxSk8terXx (I like your profile picture ;P), keiko96 (That'd be funny!), and Jasper's-Number-1-Fangirl (Thanks!!!!)**

**Well, enjoy the long-awaited chapter! **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

During that time…

A steaming mug of hot chocolate was gently placed in front of the male Hyuuga, and he eyed the beverage appreciatively. "Here's your hot chocolate," the waitress hungrily gobbled up the sight of the gorgeous, almost god-like, man in front of her. "And if you ever need anything else..." she licked her lips suggestively and attempted to make her cleavage more noticeable.

Irritated, Tenten cleared her throat. The waitress whipped her head around, her sugary smile now replaced by a rude scowl. "Your vanilla ice cream" she carelessly banged the bowl of dessert on the table, shaking it with the force of her slam.

After that task was done the flirt turned her attention back to the impassive Neji, a sultry grin playing on her lips. She bent down, giving the boy a clear view if her assets. However, Neji's eyes never once strayed to the forbidden area. Pouting, the waitress brought her lips down to his ear, and blew on it gently. Huskily whispering, "Enjoy," she discreetly slid a slip if paper into Neji's properly folded hands. "If you ever need me," she shot a smug glance at Tenten, "don't hesitate to call."

Neji, his gaze never changing from its stoic expression, grimly nodded, and only Tenten could tell that inwardly he was thoroughly disgusted. A burst of laughter bubbles up from her throat as Tenten hurriedly tried to cover it up with a pathetic cough.

The slut- ahem, waitress shot a fiery glare at Neji's companion and with humph, turned on her heel. She slowly sashayed towards the kitchen, making sure to sway her hips seductively.

However, her plan didn't go as expected.

Instead of a flawless exit, the waitress stepped on a puddle, clearly ignoring the 'wet floor' sign next to the pool of water. Bad, VERY bad thing to do, she soon learned. As her heels clacked into the puddle of H2O, a horribly cliché action occurred.

Inevitably, the waitress slipped and- humorously- face planted, arms flailing, and eyes wide. Only, she didn't face plant into the floor, which would have been less embarrassing. Instead, a waiter had just walked out of the kitchen, and was walking with his head down, in the direction of the airborne waitress.

Well, I bet you can guess what happened.

Tenten, after getting over her small fit of laughs, just ended up bursting in laughter again when she saw the waitress slip in the puddle of water, clearly not heeding the 'Caution, Wet Floor' sign. Tenten didn't even bother covering her chortles. But no, that wasn't all. It was when the waitress's face smeared all over the plate of spaghetti that just sent her overboard. tenten clutched her stomach fruitlessly as hearty shivers wracked her body.

Her eyesight became blurred with tears as Tenten howled with laughter and the girl had to grip the table in order to keep from falling out. Even Neji graced the sight a content smirk, and Tenten swore he was on the brink of chuckling if she didn't know better.

It was truly a sight for FailBlog(dot)Org

The waitress, spaghetti strands and meat sauce covering her face and hair, fled into the kitchen. Her face burned with shame and embarrassment. **[a/N anyone else feel SLIGHTLY bad for her? only slightly, though ;P]**

The entire cafe was bursting with joy as everyone chortled at what just happened. "So, what'd you think of that?" Tenten tried to regain a sense of composure, yet failing miserably.

"Hn. She deserved it," the smirk never leaving Neji's face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wow. Haven't had a laugh like that in a while," Tenten reminisced fondly as she and Neji walked out of the cafe. Unsurprisingly, the pair attracted many stares, looking like a model and actor walking side by side down the red carpet with their million-dollars smiles.

"You know, the stares are really starting to freak me out, Neji-kun." Tenten nudged the Hyuuga, and he grunted in agreement. She ruthlessly plowed on. "I mean, I know you're beautiful and all, bu-" Tenten stopped mid-word as Neji's lips curled upwards.

"What did you say about me, Tenten?" Neji whispered into tenten's ear, his breath grazing the hollow canal. She sucked in a breath as an unstoppable shiver wracked her body. Hastily, the bun-headed girl attempted to divert Neji's humiliating thoughts and avoided looking into his amusing gaze. "Uh, um, H-hey look! L-let's go into t-that store!"

The Hyuuga wordlessly chuckled as he watched Tenten practically flee to the nearest shop, hoping to avoid all embarrassing remarks. Almost rolling his eyes at her childish escape, the man nonetheless followed her into the store. Hey, the oh-so-great Hyuuga Neji wasn't about to be ditched and left behind by a girl!

They plowed toward the store, Tenten leading the duo, and were utterly oblivious to the adventure that lay ahead. Because what would life be without the future twisting up neji and Tenten's perfect lives, right?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wow" the word silently tumbled out of Tenten's lips as she inhaled deeply. _'The smell of antiques. Musky, dusty, smoky cinnamon scent'_ she mused, too entranced by the objects around her to notice Neji slip back into his rightful place beside her. **[a/N hmm wonder if I'm trying to imply something here haha]**

One particular object caught her attention though. She was so fixated on the antique that _Neji_ practically _felt_ the heat of her stare, even if it wasn't directed to him. He turned to the direction of where Tenten's eyes were glued at, and he had to admit- he was pretty impressed.

If he didn't have such a big pole up his ass that made him so emotionless, he would have had the audacity to whistle aloud at the magnificent sight.

A nearby employee caught the pair spying on their most prize possession, and he couldn't hold back a grin as the male employee approached the couple. "Pretty sweet pair of katanas, don't you think?" The employee spoke quietly, as to not break the magical atmosphere.

Still hypnotized, all Tenten could do was nod slowly. She steadily stepped closer to the swords, and reached out a pale hand, inches away from grabbing the deep red handles of the sword. The steel glinted dangerously, and the wondrous face on the sword mirrored that of Tenten's.

"So your girlfriend really seems attached to them" the staff member commented to the male companion on his left, referring to Tenten's "slight" obsession with the two swords.

Neji quirked a perfect eyebrow at the man because of the word choice, but the latter paid no heed to the silent question. "You know, there's a legend about those two swords. It's said that if you keep one sword to yourself and give the other half to your 'other half' or destined person, you'll stay together" the man nudged Neji playfully as he whispered to him, low enough so Tenten couldn't hear but loud enough that Neji's sensitive hearing could pick up the voice. He smirked back.

He could understand how such a ludicrous tale formed when he glanced at the display in front of him. Engraved on the metal were two twin dragons wrapped around the sword, expertly carved. If you interlocked the swords a certain way, the dragons would intertwine together, twisting around each other. The deep red of the handles signified love to oblivious bystanders, rather than war and justice.

The clerk produced a sheath from behind the counter he had stealthy produced from. he waved the pale eyed man over, and Neji retreated from Tenten's side- the girl too engrossed to notice his disappearance.

"This," the employee motioned to the sheath, "is the sword's protector. See the engravings?" he ran a hand over the imprinted words.

Neji would have never noticed the words unless the clerk had showed him. Gracefully handling the cases, he expertly pulled up one of the sheaths. As Neji read, he squinted slightly to make out the faded, soft marks of the words. 'I will protect you' was written with a flourish and the male cocked his head slightly. Protect you? Oh, now Neji could really understand why the myth was so believable.

The gears in Neji's mind whirled at an incredible speed as a wicked idea formed into place...

Meanwhile, Tenten admired the medieval weapons from afar. As Neji silently slipped away from her, Tenten argued with herself.

_'Hmm, maybe I should get them. After all, they're so pretty and well... they'll go great with my shiny objects collection.' _Tenten reasoned.

_'But, if you didn't know, this isn't the medieval times anymore. It's modern Japan. And besides, what would you do with 2 dull swords? They're not exactly what you'd call 'hip' and 'in style'.' _Her Inner argued back with just as much vigor.

_'Sharpen them, play with them, add then to my collection, I Don't Know!'_

_'Pshh, they're just a waste of money!' _Inner Tenten added.

_'But still! They're so pretty... and shiny... and reflect in the light... and...' _Tenten's thoughts trailed off as she sighed dreamily.

Suddenly, the manager of the store abruptly walked up to the objects and proceeded to take them down. All this time, Tenten watched, partially in shock, partially curiosity. "Excuse me," she smiled prettily at the flustered man, "May I ask what you are doing with those swords?"

"W-Well," the man stammered, not used to being the center of a beautiful girl's attention, "a m-man in this store wanted to purchase these katanas here."

"And may I ask who?" Tenten slowly fluttered her eyelashes at him as she looked up at him from below her lashes.

Coughing the man attempted to maintain a stern look as he rasped out, "I'm s-sorry, that's confidential information we're not allowed to give to the customers."

Annoyed inside, Tenten twitched as she increased the sparkle of her smile, and the lady placed a gentle touch on his arm. She inwardly smirked as she heard the man suck in a sharp breath. "Please" she pouted.

"M-Miss p-plea-"

"Tenten. It was me" Tenten whipped her gaze from the sweating manager to the familiar male. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why'd you buy them Neji?"

"For you" Neji knew this wasn't exactly according to the legend, but then again he didn't exactly _love_ Tenten.

The male Hyuuga grabbed his katanas from the shocked manager, and placed them in Tenten's unsuspecting hands. Meanwhile, the clerk watched with a bemused smile playing on his lips.

"I-I can't a-accept this, Neji. Its too expensive. And I have no right to claim them."

"I'm giving you the right. And besides, I already paid for them" Neji insisted, a hint of persistence coloring his tone. "Just think it's a thank you gift for you paying for the bill at the cafe."

"No, Neji-kun" Tenten corrected, sweatdropping while still attempting to give Neji his weapons. And failing horribly I might add. "Actually, you paid for that too..."

The Hyuuga merely diverted his gaze as he realized that Tenten was right. Placing his hands into his pockets stubbornly, the proud man turned his back to Tenten, refusing to acknowledge her constant pleas. But his ears perked up as he picked up on a certain conversation with a certain brown-haired girl, and Neji was forced to turn around.

"Excuse me," Tenten politely tapped the clerk on the shoulder, and somewhere in the back of her mind she noticed that he was the same employee that was talking to her before. "May I please have a refund for this?"

Neji shot a withering glare that would have made anyone shrink back in fear. But Tenten remained unaffected and the girl stuck her tongue out back, as if trying to say, 'well you don't accept the gift so let's see if you accept the money.'

"I'm sorry Miss, but there are no refunds. It's on our policy" while Tenten soaked up this information, the employee gave a wicked grinned and winked at Neji, who smirked for the third time today. Wow, he was smirking a lot, wasn't he? Maybe his emotionless shell was finally cracking!

Tenten thanked the man, who nodded back, and stomped back to Neji, snarling the entire way. "For the last time, I. Am. Not. Taking. What. Belongs. To. You" she growled while using her free hand to poke Neji's chest.

"Tenten," Neji sighed, rubbing his temples irritably, "if you don't take it I'll hide all your weapons and shiny things that you keep under your bed."

Tenten's eyes widened till white were clearly visible around her pupils. What a Stalker! How would he know what things he did and didn't keep under her bed? Pondering this thought, Tenten finally processed the entire threat and gasped. He wouldn't _dare_ take them away... Would he?

"Nej-ughh! You're so stubborn!" Tenten muttered as she flung herself at said man, locking him in a tight embrace. No matter how much she denied it, she _really _wanted those katanas, and it meant a lot for this stubborn guy to buy them for her.

"You stupid, sadistic, unfair, emo, selfless, idiotic, sweet, girly, kind, gentle...! You really didn't... Ughh! You're impossible and... ughh!" Tenten's unfinished sentences came out muffled as she pressed herself and her lips against Neji's solid white tee.

Neji knew she was going to hug him as a show of gratitude, but he could never- in a million years-be prepared for what happened next.

Tenten raised herself on her tiptoes and planted one on him. And I mean she socked him on the arm. Hard. Neji visibly flinched at the impact, and the female in his arms smirked satisfactory as she lowered herself. "That's for being an idiot."

Neji winced. He guessed he deserved that. But that wasn't all Tenten did.

"And this is for the swords." Tenten, still comfortably in Neji's arms, hesitantly stood on her tiptoes again and planted a big kiss on him. On the cheek only, of course. She didn't know him well enough to steal a kiss on then lips.

As her lips reached towards his defenseless, unsuspecting cheek, Tenten breathed out very softly to herself. "But I swear I'll pay you back" she whispered. Too dazed by the action afterwards- the kis- um, show of gratitude- Neji was helpless in replying and, when his voice came back, lost his chance when Tenten immediately pulled off him, blushing to her roots.

"Ahem" she coughed, "well then, err, let's get going, uh, shall we?" Tenten bounded off before Neji could answer, leaving him lying in her dust.

After regaining his dignity at being caught off guard- because Hyuugas are _never _caught off guard- Neji stalked off towards the flustered Tenten, emotionless face set. Although, if you looked close enough, you'd see the very tips of Neji's lips curled upwards in something that could almost be called a smile.

Strengthening his strides slightly to effortlessly catch up with his companion, Neji's mind was in planning.

Perfect. The plan was going perfect and soon Tenten would be falling head over heels in love with him. Only, Neji wasn't thinking that right now. No, far from that. He just was feeling incredibly content seeing Tenten happy with a bright smile on her face. And for some odd reason, he was left feeling strangely empty as the contact between her lips and his cheek dissolved and the heat between their bodies were lost. For reasons unknown, he missed the brief, too brief for his liking, contact and- dare he say it- it left him wanting more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**a/N I'm sorry if they're any mistakes in here! I reread the thing like 8 times and everytime I kept on finding more mistakes! I'm tired and too lazy to edit ;P I just used spellcheck on Microsoft Word but w/e**

**So if you catch any errors and would like me to fix it, just tell me! Perferably in a review ;P**

**Which, by the way, I didn't think this chapter was so great, but I got through it so you know... ;P**

**Anyways, originally I was going to include SasuSaku too but I had two reasons not to:**

**1) I hadn't even started that part yet, and it's been forever since I've updated to I just decided to break it up, and **

**2) I FORGOT MY IDEA I HAD IN MIND FOR THEM!!!! Well, I'm sure it'll come back to me...I hope...**

**Anyways, R & R!**

**And hopefully the next chapter will come faster, and it'll be full of SasuSaku fluff!**


	17. Emotions Running Loose Part 3

dIsClAiMeR: I have a confession to make… I don't own Naruto… I know, heartbreaking isn't it…

a/N. If she likes this story and wants to read it, I dedicate this story to Tenshi-Chan008 for approving my idea…and being my first-if she allows me to call her that- friend that I talk to on Fanfic… OHHH and I have another dedication; to CrAzY-sMaRtAsS. Well, I call her Cat. But she probably isn't gonna read this anyways 'cause she's in LOVE with SasuNaru… ANYWAYS…thanks Cat for helping me and for all the support and ideas and editing and all that good stuff. :3

Summary: [AU] Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, the 4 Queens of Konoha High since forever. Well, maybe not for long. When 4 new guys enroll for the academy, will they conquer the girls, or will they turn into their mindless fanboys? BrInG iT oN!!! SakuxSasu, TenxNeji, InoxShika, HinaxNaru

**a/N **Thanks to everyone who reviewed: NarutoxTwilight, takara410, FilipinaChick57, Otakugal, Black Blood Blossom, Serenade Of Water, bluesapphire19, yume08, kankananime123, Alea Jumper, Nancy, stormy-g, BlooDeatHate, and luna-moongoddess. Sorry I didn't write anything here. My parents are mad at me for spending too much time on the computer (even though there's practically nothing else to do because it's summer and I don't have summer school even though my week is filled with other activites) and so I was currently yelled at (it wasn't actually on my birthday, but a few days before) while writing this. I'm kinda mad, so I apologize if you were hoping for some feedback to read.

**Yayy! Special occassion! It's July 17th! Yayy! It's a special occassion, and I'll give you a hint to what it is.**

***hint* I'm getting a year older!**

**If you guess that it was my birthday, then yay! You get a cookie! Haha **

**And if anyone was ever interested about my Drum Major Tryouts, I made it! I'm Head Drum Major out of about 12 students! Haha if you were interested in knowing ;P**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ReCaP:

Perfect. The plan was going perfect and soon Tenten would be falling head over heels in love with him. Only, Neji wasn't thinking that right now. No, far from that. He just was feeling incredibly content seeing Tenten happy with a bright smile on her face. And for some odd reason, he was left feeling strangely empty as the contact between her lips and his cheek dissolved and the heat between their bodies were lost. For reasons unknown, he missed the brief, too brief for his liking, contact and- dare he say it- it left him wanting more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Face it, Sasuke-kun. You. Sucked. So. Bad. It's. Wasn't. Even. Funny" Sakura enunciated as she childishly stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. "Well, actually, it _was _funny. Freaking amusing, if you think about it."

The said boy just grunted and turned away, a faint red hue covering his cheeks. He really _had _sucked so bad it wasn't even funny, so what was the point in arguing with the truth?

Sakura giggled merrily at Sasuke's actions. She wiped away an imaginary tear as she recalled the funniest moments of her life. "Oh man, but you got to admit- that was hilarious, wasn't it…?"

Flashback…

Lights flashed and bounded off the walls as Sakura's points steadily increased. She grinned at her counterpart- Sasuke- and neatly executed a couple of slick dance moves just for the fun of it. "H-how's it going there, Sasu-chan?" Sakura panted.

The figure remained silent as he focused on the task at hand. Beating Sakura at Dance Dance Revolution, that is. A small crowd of spectators had formed and was now cheering on the couple- girls cheering for Sasuke and guys cheering for Sakura, of course.

Sweat dribbled down Sakura's back as exhilaration swept through her. She was in her game. It was her time to shine. No more Sasuke taking the spotlight.

The song was almost ending, Sakura could tell. The flashing lights grew more dangerous as the seconds ticked by, and Sakura's footsteps sped up slightly to keep up with the music. She couldn't hear Sasuke's own footsteps, though. Rather, she wasn't paying attention.

Seconds were on the clock, and the roaring of the crowd grew. It was deafening.

Time seemed to slow down to her as Sakura neared the end. The audience screamed the countdown.

_5…_Sakura clenched the bar behind her tighter as she allowed the bar to support a little more of her weight.

_4…_Sasuke panted heavily as the arrows danced before his eyes.

_3…_Sakura held her breath slightly as she struggled to maintain her note streak while pure, wild exhilaration coursed in her racing blood.

_2… _Bursts of light and arrows reflected in his onyx orbs as Sasuke warily eyed the screen.

_1…_Sakura's palms grew damp as a thin sheet of nervous sweat coated them. Sasuke's eyes closed tightly as he awaited the results.

The screen turned black as it moved into the next slide. The group of bystanders all held each other's hands as they anxiously waited for the screen to change. It didn't matter whether friend or foe, stranger or relative, boy or girl; they all wanted the same thing. One nervous fan even yelled out, "Hurry up, you stupid machine" and was on the verge of kicking the DDR mechanism when the monitor lighted up.

When it finally showed the scores, one group rejoiced happily while the other wrinkled their nose and sighed dejectedly.

Both Sakura and Sasuke somehow mustered up enough courage to peek at the screen, and their mouths dropped open, jaws hanging on the floor. **[a/N Am I mean for liking to prolong the answer? ;P]**

On Sakura's screen, it showed something like this:

_Max Combo: _253/256

_Perfect:_ 242

_Great: _11

_Good: _0

_Almost: _0

_Boo: _0

_O.K.: _2

_Score: _6, 264, 004

_Grade: _AA

On Sasuke's screen, it showed something like this:

_Max Combo: _11/256

_Perfect: _2

_Great: _9

_Good: _0

_Almost: _64

_Boo: _151

_O.K.: _41

_Score: _0, 002, 157

_Grade: _D

Well, I guess you know who won and who lost now.

Sakura grinned in satisfaction at her own score, and peered curiously at Sasuke's outcome. That quickly resulted in her bursting in giggles, while trying to muffle the sounds with her sleeve. She patted Sasuke's shoulder in comfort. "It's only, Sasu-chan. You did…" she paused, unsure of what to say. "Um, you really…you really _tried _to bring it on. You really did" ended Sakura, a hint of mockery in her voice.

"Hn" Sasuke replied, and surprisingly, found comfort in Sakura's small soothing gesture. However, the former was not able to relish Sakura's touch as much as he would have liked.

That's because a horde of fans- Sasuke's _girl_ fans- rushed up to him, screeching voices, caked makeup and all. Don't forget fake- ahem, _surgically altered_-breasts practically squishing Sasuke to death. **[a/N Haha I really can't imagine that xD] **

Sakura had been brutally shoved aside like a rag doll by the fangirls that were making their way towards the Uchiha. Oh, the fans will soon learn what a bad thing that was to do. Let me tell you ahead of time- Do. _**NOT. **_Mess. With. Haruno. Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he was completely surrounded. And who else would be at the front of the flock of sluts? Why, Ami of course! Sasuke cursed his luck as he spotted her make her way towards him. "Oh Sasuke-kun! It's okay! I bet Haruno rigged the game, and that's the only reason why she won! But don't worry, baby! Even if you lost, you still have me!" Ami cooed as she latched onto the teen's arm, her nails practically digging into his skin hard enough to draw blood.

Before Sasuke could harshly order Ami to release him, though, someone beat him to it. "Get you're filthy body off Sasuke-kun, slut. You seriously need to get your eyes checked. Can't you see that he doesn't, and will never, contain an ounce of love for you? Or are you too thick-minded to realize that" an angry voice rang out from behind Ami, and the girl whipped her head back to glare at the person who dared to insult her. **[a/N Sorry I made Sakura sound so mean! But she's angry! I mean, she just got shoved to the floor and practically stepped on (with high heels) by a whole mess of girls! I know I would be totally pissed if it happened to me!]**

Only to see Sakura standing there in all her glory. Sensing her air of authority, the fangirls wisely stepped out of Sakura's path, allowing the rosette to quickly weave her way to the Sasuke, who just _totally _didn't look like a damsel in distress. Note the sarcasm.

"Oh shove it, Haruno. You're just jealous of the love that Sasuke-kun and I share. Face it. You'll never get any action with _those _looks, even if you pay them a million," Ami sneered, earning quite a few 'Ohh's from people near by who heard the insult.

"If I'll never get any action, Bitch, why don't you go ahead and take a look in the mirror? _That's _the face of someone who'll never get action," Sakura retorted, and the entire population in the arcade cheered as the statement rang through the entire audience.

"_And…" _Sakura added, giving a pointed look to Ami, "if you and Sasuke-kun share that 'true love' crap you're spouting, then tell me- _why _exactly am _I _the one Sasuke-kun's living with and not you?" The ear-splitting applause and wolf whistles from Sakura's previous retort sounded like a cricket's chirping compared to the hounding noise made from Sakura's last words.

"C'mon Sasuke." The rosette made a jerking motion with her head and started walking towards the exit, regardless of the gaping stare of Ami Yumiko. She was too angry to remember the suffix. Sasuke, still in shock of Sakura's boldness, wretched his arm out and followed, looking quite similar to a lost puppy.

People started giving Sakura thumbs-ups and pats on the back like she just won the Grammies, not a dissing competition.

Sasuke eventually caught up to the girl, and they walked side-by-side out of the arcade and back into the mall.

End Flashback…

"And you got to admit, I totally dissed Ami, didn't I?" Sakura nudged her male companion.

"Pretty bold," Sasuke agreed bluntly. He didn't like remembering that memory. His **huge **male pride couldn't take the fact that someone so, so _normal _could beat him. Someone like Sakura Haruno.

"You know, I _almost_ beat you that one time," Sasuke sniffed, attempting to regain at least a speck of his ego.

"Well, that's because I was thirsty and went to go buy some water from the vending machine. And the vending machine was **outside the arcade**," Sakura argued, and Sasuke turned away in shame. "That, _and _the fact that I still beat you."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun. You always say 'hn' when you don't know what to say. Sooner or later, I'm going to understand the meaning of all your differ- look at that!" Sakura stopped mid-way as she spotted a little jewelry store easily missed by its petite size.

Sakura ran up to it like a child, and Sasile smirked while following Sakura's tracks. She looked like she was eight instead of eighteen.

"Isn't that pretty, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's nose was pressed up to the glass as she pointed to a locket standing on a pedestal.

Sasuke shrugged in reply. Guy like him weren't supposed to know these things.

"But," Sakura dragged on the word as she lifted herself back to up a stand position. "Too bad because I'm broke. Hmm, let's go Sasuke-kun!"

The eighteen-year-old girl with the eight–year-old mind again started skipping, her destination unknown.

Sasuke stared at the little shop for a second, debating. '_Huh, I guess it couldn't hurt if I did that…'_

He realized he was going to have to do something about Sakura if the plan was to be executed.

Then, his chance occurred.

"Sasuke-kun! Hey! Hold on a second! I need to go to the bathroom! Stay right where you are, okay?" Sakura yelled from across the wide distance she had managed to gain between the two in such a short period of time.

Sasuke gave an almost imperceptible nod, Sakura somehow noticing it. She skipped off to the direction of the washroom, and Sasuke's plan was put into action.

The Uchiha didn't waste any time as he hurried into the minute jewelry shop. It was quite small indeed, not to mention dust layered most of the objects there. However, there was a strange, homey vibe emitting from the shop, and Sasuke couldn't help but he attracted to it.

The clerk there was an old man, his face wrinkled with age. The gentle smile of his worn face, though, lifted a couple of years off the man's appearance.

"Hello, Young Sir. What brings you to my shop?" The old man had a soft-spoken voice, Sasuke noted, but it was somehow comforting to listen to.

"Can I buy that necklace on the pedestal in the display case? The one with the cherry blossom," Sasuke described, wasting no time in answering the question.

"Sir, you have a good eye. That's our most popular product. And you're pretty lucky too, because that's the last one in stock." The old man nodded in consent. "However, it's also our most expensive product. Each necklace is custom made, and hand crafted with the utmost care. Are you still willing to buy it?

Sasuke nodded.

"So, why does this item interest you anyways? You don't exactly seem like a type of man who collects necklaces. Could it possibly be for a girlfriend?" The old man spoke as he took the necklace out of the display case. "In that case, I'd be willing to give you a discount."

"No, she's not my girlfriend"

"**Yet**," the old man insisted. "There aren't many reasons in the world why you'd buy a necklace for a girl that's not your girlfriend."

Sasuke shrugged. Perhaps it had just been a sudden impulse on his part.

"Would you like to put anything in it?" The old man reached out his hand.

Sasuke dug into his wallet and pulled out a picture. "Cut this down to size and fit it in."

It didn't take long before the clerk finished the task, and Sasuke paid in cash. In the back of his mind, he noticed that the old man had indeed given him a discount.

Before he left, Sasuke felt a wrinkled hand pat his shoulder. "Good luck." The man gave a wink, and Sasuke simply stared back before exiting. "Thanks."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke walked out just in time to see Sakura exit the washroom. He caught her eye, and quickly hid the necklace incased in the box into his pocket.

"Did you wait long? Sorry, the line was just so long!" Sakura did a mini-bow.

Sasuke grunted and mumbled something incoherent. Sakura responded with a questioning glance and a raised eyebrow, and Sasuke sighed before repeating his earlier phrase.

"Turn around and close your eyes."

Sakura, unsure, hesitantly followed his orders, and felt a small, cool object on the hollow of her neck. Sakura looked at the article and gasped.

It was a simple locked, heart shaped. She had a sneaking suspicion that the material was white gold, not just silver. But that wasn't the only thing on the necklace. Dangling near the locket was a small pink cherry blossom.

The design was simple, but meaningful, and that's what made Sakura love it even more.

"You–why–I don't–you shouldn't have…" Sakura couldn't seem to find the right words to say. "This–this is the pendant I was looking at, wasn't it? I thought that you weren't listening…"

Sasuke simply observed Sakura as she fussed over the necklace. Why was she so excited over a simple piece of metal? It didn't even put a dent in Sasuke's wallet, Then again, he _was _richer than most average humans.

"Open it," Sasuke ordered.

Sakura fingered the locket, and her index felt the tiny lock holding the two pieces of metal together. She softly snapped it open, and couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the picture.

It was a picture of Sasuke and Sakura on his first day of moving in. Sakura was showing Sasuke his new bedroom, and apparently someone thought that moment looked cute and snapped a photo of them. Probably Naruto, knowing him.

Sasuke had later found the photo and confiscated it. But, his eyes kept on straying to the Sakura in the photo, who had her arm spread out in a welcoming motion, and Sasuke couldn't bear to throw away the photo.

So he kept it in his wallet, in case he needed it. And apparently, he did.

"Why is there a picture of you in the photo? I understand me, but I barely even know you…" Sakura's tone wasn't haughty, it was simply questioning. She was genuinely curious.

"So you'll have always have a picture of me when you fall in love with me," Sasuke replied in a teasing tone.

"Hah. Don't get to full of yourself, Sasuke-kun," Sakura laughed, her fingers still tightly clutched onto the gift. "Well, I-I really don't know what to say… I know I can't accept this, but I don't have the heart to say no…"

"Accept it."

"But-

"It's a thank you gift for all the things you've done."

"Well…I…" Sakura bit her lip. "You're not going to let me refuse it, are you Sasuke-kun?" Seeing the male's stiff nod, Sakura chuckled heartily.

"Well, thanks." Sakura crept in close and dove in for an embrace. Sasuke, automatically stiff from the contact, slowly loosened and released the tension from his shoulders as he realized what was happening.

Sakura was hugging him. Sakura was _hugging _him. Sakura was hugging _him_.

Before he could act, Sakura blushed cherry red and planted a small peck on the cheek, daringly close to his lips. She quickly retracted, in fear of angering him, and turned before she could see his reaction.

Good, because for once, the Ice King wasn't so icy anymore. In fact, he looked a little hot, with a red blush staining his cheeks.

The man wiped a hand over his face to make his blush recede, and luckily for him, it did.

Sakura turned to look at him once her blush, too, had passed. "I'll make sure to look at this locket when I think of you, okay?" She winked for good measure.

Sasuke smirked.

For some reason, he _wanted _Sakura to look at his picture often. A lot. He _wanted _Sakura to gaze at his face in the picture when he wasn't there, to tell all her problems to him. He _wanted _Sakura to open that little locket and stare at him, trying to memorize his features.

…Little did he know, she did exactly that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After The Group Finds Each Other Again

"Well, how was your shopping trip?" Tenten asked the group as they sat near the fountain.

"I'm not sure about you, but I didn't get _any _shopping done," Hinata replied, and watched as Tenten and Sakura nod simultaneously.

"Yeah. We were too busy being good friends and hooking Ino-pig and Shikamaru up so they could get hot and heavy," Sakura grinned, and gave out two high-fives her partners-in-crime.

"Which was such a drag because all Ino did was drag me around the underwear store to carry her clothes. **And **buy them too. I never knew how much a piece of cloth cost," Shikamaru pointed out, and narrowly avoided the fist aiming at him, courtesy of Ino.

"I treated you to lunch too, you lazy bum!" Ino argued.

"Yeah, but I ended up having to pay for it because the chef there insisted that it was a man's job to pay. So troublesome."

"Okay…so the guys were supposed to buy clothes at the mall…but they ended up not buying any clothing…and the mall's almost closed…and we have school tomorrow…"Sakura added up the facts. "We might have a slight problem."

"How much clothing did you guys bring anyways?" Tenten inquired, her eyebrow arching up out of habit.

"About 2 weeks" Neji replied, his stoic gaze unwavering as Tenten's eyebrow shot up even higher.

"Whaa…? Only?…what about those other 4 luggage then?" Ino's eyes widened unbelievingly as the 4 boys gave their answers.

"RAMEN!" Naruto responded almost instantly. Well, now _that _wasn't really surprising.

"…Hair products" Neji confessed as he tossed his glossy locks. Rather girlishly, I might add. Hinata sweatdropped furiously. Her cousin always went to extreme measures when it came to his hair.

"Uchiwa fan crests that I can sew onto my shirts" Sasuke looked proud as he magically whipped out an Uchiwa crest, and then quickly stuffed it back into his impossibly small pocket. How it fit, I have no clue.

"He can sew? Maybe I can even get him to knit me some scarves for Christmas" Sakura whispered to the girls, sarcasm dripping from every word. The girls giggled quietly.

"…The only not-troublesome thing in the world…cloud books" Shikamaru drawled as he aimlessly looked up in the direction of the sky. Well, he was hoping to see the clouds, but considering that they were under a roof inside a mall…that was unsuccessful.

Ino fell over anime-style. '_Wow. Shika-kun must have a _lot_ of cloud books then' _she thought off-handedly.

Sakura sighed as the boys finished up their explanations. "Well, let's go get you some clothes. And we better do it fast."

Every person within 500 miles of Ino could hear her shout.

"IT'S SHOPPING TIME!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**a/n So what did you think of it? **

**I couldn't remember what I was going to type, so I basically winged this. Hope you're not dissapointed at the long awaited SasuxSaku moment!**

**Kind of rushed, but I felt that I needed to update because I haven't updated on Independence Day so I felt kind of guilty. So tada!**

**Happy Belated Independence Day!!! ;P Did you do fireworks? I did!!**

**Anyone go to AX? How was it? I didn't go because my parents didn't let me, but my cousin got me a rabbit-eared hat! It's black, and my cousin says that I look like a "bunny thug" with it. Haha I find that so hilarious.**


End file.
